Royal Dilemma
by Writesalott
Summary: Alec is the heir to the throne and that comes with responsibilities, but what do you do when your duty and your moral compass clash? The throne needs an heir, but the only person Alec has eyes for is not only a man, but also cursed with a demon's mark. How far with Alec go to be with the one he loves? Beta: Karen Hikari, sometimes Sabiduria (Rated M for single mild sex scene)
1. Dangerous Thoughts

The ocean could be seen at the horizon, glistening in the noon sun. The density of the tiny houses that peppered the landscape, decreased the farther out from the palace they were. The Palace itself was made of bright shimmering crystals, that sat atop its highest towers and glowed a light blue at dusk. More practical grey bricks made up the main body of the building. According to legend the Palace had been built here by the kingdom's founding family; his family.

Alec's parents were the current monarchs of this land, and for as long as he could remember he'd been groomed to take over the throne. Alec valued family and duty very highly and worked hard to be worthy of his role even if he didn't really want it, or at least he didn't want one aspect of it ― the problem was that the job title required one to marry and produce heirs.

His father had married without love and Alexander knew exactly what that had done to him, but at least Robert Lightwood was attracted to women. Alec, on the other hand, was not. Robert and Maryse hadn't been surprised by this news, but they had reminded Alec that kings must provide heirs. The rest of his family hadn't thought much of it either. His little sister, Izzy had offered to set him up with men, but though Alec knew what strong attraction looked like in others, but had yet to experience it himself.

Alec had once researched this topic in the archives of the royal library. He'd been curious if there had ever been a monarch like him before and to his surprise there were records of at least two kings in the last few centuries that kept a male lover in the Palace along with the Queen. The problem was that this solution and Alec's morals were at odds.

Alec regretted to this day that he'd never told his little brother, Max, that he was gay. When Max had been alive Alec had held out hope that his little brother could have ascended the throne in his place. The day Max had died in his arms, Alec had lost both that hope and the brother he loved. Alec considered that to be the worst day of his life.

These days Alec just wished, in vain, that his arrogant best friend was actually his brother because he would have loved every part of being King.

"Are you just going to stand there looking gloomy forever?" Alec turned around and saw the bright gold hair and eyes of Jace Herondale. Alec's parents had taken Jace in as their own when Jace's parents had died, just weeks after Jace was born.

"I am considering it," Alec said absently as he turned back to the window.

"It's like you walk around with a rain cloud over your head," Jace complained. "If I was going to be king I would be, you know... happy." Alec didn't comment so Jace continued. "So what if you'd rather have a guy. All you have to do is get your wife pregnant. Simple. Then you can go back to whichever dude you want." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," Alec said sarcastically. "That makes everything better."

"No problem," Jace replied spiritedly. Alec knew Jace understood sarcasm, but was just choosing to ignore it. "Always here to help."

"Go away," Alec whined.

"Sorry, can't," Jace said sharply. "Maryse sent me to tell you duty calls." Alec groaned; he so wasn't in the mood, but he turned around and followed Jace down the hall.

This was the purpose of the royal family. This was why the blood-lines had to remain as pure as possible. It wasn't just politics or tradition. The blood that ran through their veins allowed them to work the weapons that no one else could, the only weapons that could protect them when demons threatened their lands. They had a name for themselves, these people who could wield the weapons of the Angels, they called themselves Nephilim.

Every person who lived in the Palace had at least a little angel blood. In fact, Alec was pretty sure no one without the royal blood had ever set foot within these walls. The majority of his people were what the Nephilim referred to as mundanes, though never to their face. They were the same as the royalty, except they didn't have Angel blood. The other two races that shared this world with them were not protected directly by the royal family as the mundanes were. These two races mostly looked after themselves though the Nephilim did cross paths with them from time to time.

Alec knew one such instance was the shield that surrounded their capital city. It looked like nothing more than a shimmer in the sky, but was actually a powerful protective spell placed there by warlock's magic. The warlocks were the only ones capable of putting up a barrier or ward against the demons. This was because they had a little demon blood in them, but they were very rarely trusted by the Nephilim for that very same reason. However the very existence of the protective shield proved that there must have been at least one trustworthy warlock at some point in history. The history of the shield was lost to them as that particular spell had been put in place so long ago that the records of its creation had faded away.

Usually the Nephilim paid for warlock magic and Warlocks charged high prices, often asking for more than just simple currency. The warlocks were at least on better terms with the Nephilim than the fey folk, otherwise known as the fairies, gnomes, pixies and pests that littered the lands. The origins of such creatures were not well documented and in general the Nephilim tended to not have many dealings with them.

Alec had followed Jace without really paying attention and now found himself entering the mission room where the only permanent portal in all the land stood glittering in the late afternoon sun. This portal also represented an instance of warlock assistance and, like the shield, had been in place for so long no one remembered anything about its origins.

At the grand oval table in the center of the room sat Alec's parents. Maryse and Robert both had dark hair, fair skin and stern looks. Around the table on either side of his parents sat the king's advisors. Alec didn't know very them well, but he knew their names to be Lucian, Amatis, Valentine and Jocelyn. Lucian and Amatis were brother and sister while Valentine and Jocelyn were married. Jace's father and mother, Celine and Stephen, had been among their number before their deaths.

Sitting across from his parents sat the second generation ― Valentine and Jocelyn's two children Jon and Clary, were seated toward one end. They looked nothing alike as Clary resembled her mother and Jon his father. Clary and Jocelyn had bright red hair, while Jon and Valentine were blonde, like Jace. Every member of the royal bloodline shared the same pale skin. The rest of the second generation consisted of himself, his sister, Jace and Simon. Simon was his sister's betrothed and an orphaned nephilim, taken in and sheltered much the same way Jace had been.

"We have gotten news of a demon attack," Robert told the room at large as Alec sat down next to his sister. "Even though it doesn't seem to be a very powerful demon we must still eliminate the threat."

"I'll go," Jace said with a shrug. This surprised no one. Jace was always the first to volunteer.

"Me too," Izzy added. "I'm so bored of just sitting around the palace." Alec sighed and added his own willingness to go. He never liked it when Jace or Izzy went off without him. He always worried they wouldn't returned, no matter how small the mission.

"Three should be enough for this mission," Maryse said. "You leave in an hour."

"Great," Alec sighed. At least fighting was easy, not like making major life decisions.

His weapon of choice was a bow and arrow, when combined with Izzy's whip and Jace's sword, there wasn't much the three of them couldn't handle. Jace stood up and blatantly made out with his fiancé, Clary, before they left the room. Alec sometimes marveled at why everyone was so quick to marry around here or maybe that was just him not looking forward to it. Everyone else seemed perfectly content to go straight from, 'I like you' to 'let's make babies.' Alec frequently wondered why straight people couldn't control themselves.

Once Jace had removed his tongue from Clary's mouth and Alec had rolled his eyes the appropriate amount of times, they left.

"Must you do that at every meeting?" Alec complained to Jace.

"Is it my fault she can't get enough of me?" Jace replied.

"Yes," Alec and Izzy said together. Jace just laughed as he picked up his favourite throwing knife, spun it around in his hands for the effect then placed it in his boot. Izzy's whip was soon wrapped around her wrist and they were ready to go. As they headed back to the portal, through the mission room where the king and his advisors still sat around the table looking over papers, Alec smiled at the fact that he didn't yet have to deal with the more tedious tasks of the crown.

"I think the portal's pretty," Izzy said as they were about to step through it.

"It's a tool, Iz," Jace replied. "It's meant to be useful, not pretty."

"Yeah, but I wonder," Izzy continued. "I mean, like, when it was created, do you think its creator was thinking about how it would look?"

"I have no idea," Alec sighed. "Let's just get his over with and save the philosophy stuff for later, shall we?"

"Fine," Izzy grumbled. Then her face split into a wicked grin and with a flick of her wrist her whip sprang out faster than a striking snake. "Let's give 'em hell."

Alec shook his head at her. Jace and Izzy were, as far as he could tell, the only two Nephilim currently living in the palace that truly enjoyed the fighting aspect of their job. Clary and Simon did their jobs, but there didn't take joy in it the way Izzy and Jace did.

"I will settle for coming home alive," Alec replied as he stepped into the shimmering purple portal.

The moment they arrived Alec's blood ran cold. He knew instantly something was wrong. Jace and Izzy appeared beside him in a matter of seconds, but the demons were already upon them.

The threat was far greater than they'd realized. They were meant to face a few lesser demons, easily defeated, but instead Alec saw an army of lesser demons being controlled by one feral beast of a demon.

Alec's first instinct was to run, but it was far too late for that. Alec heard Izzy's whip flash and Jace's sword clash. He loosed an arrow, and then another, and another into the beast of a leader, but it refused to fall down. Well, if they all died here and now, Alec thought suddenly, at least he wouldn't have to marry a woman. Alec couldn't help, but laugh at his strange thought. Then one of the demon's claws missed his face by an inch; now was so not the time to be laughing.

Alec tried, but failed to dodge the next blow completely. He felt the small cut on his shoulder, but it didn't concern him. Having the Angel's blood meant you healed fast and Alec knew that one small cut couldn't slow him down. The attacker approaching on the left was a different matter however. With his Angelic reflexes Alec grabbed his sister by the arm and pulled her away, just in time. The creature's claws missed her by inches. Next Alec saw Jace's sword get caught in the demon's scales. Jace couldn't get it free and went for the knife in his boot instead. Izzy had taken up her whip again but, at this rate, they wouldn't last much longer.

During the fighting they'd moved away from the portal. Alec looked around frantically for it and saw the shimmering purple light far off to his left. Ripping a piece of fabric from his shirt, Alec attached it to his arrow then turned and loosed. It went fast and true and hit right on target into the portal, but Alec had been looking away for too long. He felt the bite of claws across his back before his head hit the ground. Alec could feel his consciousness slipping away. If he passed out now he was dead for sure, but he couldn't get to his feet; he couldn't move at all.

Alec sensed Izzy and Jace fighting over him, protecting him. His delirious mind was absently thinking that no, that wasn't right. That was his job. Alec had always protected them and they had no business protecting him. Alec again tried and failed to stand, but it wasn't just the injury. Alec could feel burning in all the cuts, even the small one on his shoulder, and he knew what that meant. Poison. Alec lost conscious just as the reinforcements he'd called arrived. At least that meant Izzy and Jace would live, Alec thought as everything went black.

* * *

 **Editing and description help from Hewt. Beta read by Karen Hikari and Sabiduria.** **This story was inspired in part by another fantasy Malec fanfic written by ConsulFangirl. The story title is "Beyond The King's Walls" and so far I am the only one reviewing it which I think is very sad. She keeps updating though so more power to her!**

 **I have never written an AU set in a fantasy world before. All my previous alternative universe fics have been set in the the modern world with all human version of the TMI characters.** **If you have read any of my newer stories you know I tend to include a sneak peek for the next chapter at the end of my chapters. :D Next chapter is Magnus POV. I am super excited about this story! I so want to know what you guys think!**

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 02

Magnus didn't count any Nephilim as his friend, especially after how they'd treated Catarina. Magnus had his own theory as to why those high and mighty Nephilim didn't like the warlocks or the fairies ― he firmly believed they were just jealous because their bodies would grow old and wither away, while warlocks and faeries remained young forever. Magnus had watched countless generations of Nephilim live and die during his life and he had yet to be impressed by a single one of them.

* * *

 **Like this story? I write original stuff too and have a writer's blog. Check out my website: writealott DOT com**


	2. Sentimental Moment

Magnus Bane usually kept within his inner circle, except for the occasional wild party. Being a warlock meant you couldn't live anywhere near the Palace but it also meant that cleaning up your house, after a few dozen people get drunk there, was quick and easy.

The primary member of Magnus's inner circle was his best friend Catarina Loss. His other warlock friends included Tessa Grey and Ragnor Fell, both of which had come to the party he'd hosted the previous night and were currently asleep somewhere in the house. Magnus always invited the fey folk to his parties as well which meant there was a rather intoxicated fairy or two sleeping on his couch. There also was a gnome in the ceiling light as well as a few pixies hovering about the alarmed gnome. Despite his generous invitations, the only member of the fey folk Magnus considered a friend would have to be Raphael, though they were on better terms some days more than others. The fey folk in general were a slightly untrustworthy people, despite the fact that they were incapable of lying.

Magnus didn't count any Nephilim as friends, especially after how they'd treated Catarina. Magnus had his own theory as to why those high and mighty Nephilim didn't like the warlocks or the faeries ― he firmly believed they were just jealous because their bodies would grow old and wither away, while warlocks and faeries remained young forever. Magnus had watched countless generations of Nephilim live and die during his life and he had yet to be impressed by a single one of them.

Though, if you asked Tessa Grey, she would say William and James had been rather wonderful. To this day Magnus didn't understand what his friend had seen in those two Nephilim boys. Being immortal as she was, Tessa had outlived them both. Magnus remembered vividly, Tessa sobbing in his arms over their deaths. It had been over fifty years ago now that they had died, yet she still mentioned them almost every day. Magnus could not fathom ever being so devoted to anything, let alone a Nephilim. He'd love and lost before but found that, in the end, it was far easier to remain unattached. Catarina was of a similar mind to him as far as romance went. She was married to her healing magic. Unlike most warlocks, Catarina's mother had not rejected her once she'd been changed. Magnus thought it was for this reason that his friend had the kindest heart of anyone he'd ever known.

Magnus had been just over ten years old when the demon had touched him. The moment his mother had seen her son's new eyes she'd ran from him, screaming. His father had reacted even more strongly, trying to drown Magnus in the water barrel outside the house. Magnus had almost given up that day but with his last breath he'd used the magic he still didn't understand to throw his father off.

Magnus remembered wishing, in the months that followed, that the demon had just waited a few more years before attempting to turn him. It was common knowledge that a demon could only turn a child into a warlock if the child had not yet hit puberty. Magnus eventually gave up wishing but it was almost ten years before Magnus learned the truth; the timing of the demon's attack had not been an accident. His parents had in some way displeased the demon and Magnus's transformation had been their punishment. Since both his parents had died shortly after Magnus figured the demon had been satisfied.

Magnus couldn't remember the exact number of years it had been since those days. The years ran together like the fibers in the blanket that made up his life. He knew where the pattern changed but the individual threads were harder to pick out. Magnus estimated it to be at least three centuries since he'd last seen his parents' faces and he had long ago forgotten what they'd looked like. This didn't bother him however.

"Why is my head pounding?" came a groggy voice. Magnus turned to see Ragnor Fell walking shakily towards Magnus, holding his head. Ragnor had light green skin and extra digits in his fingers. When a demon cursed you it always left a physical mark. Magnus's eyes were his, but a much more common mark was a change in skin colour.

"I believe it was the twelve shots of fairy wine," Magnus told his friend. "Either that or there are pixies in your ears." He laughed but Ragnor just stared at him unamused.

"Not so loud, you pest," Ragnor hissed. "Why did I let you talk me into coming to this party? I am too old for this."

"Nonsense," Magnus chimed. "You are only as old as you look, my dear cabbage, and you are looking very spry indeed." Ragnor gave Magnus a look that told him to shut up but Magnus just laughed. The day Magnus had met Ragnor, many centuries ago now, Magnus had wasted no time and Ragnor had been nicknamed cabbage from that day onward.

Ragnor was the oldest warlock Magnus knew and possibly the only one he knew that was older than himself. Magnus had met Catarina when she'd been fairly young, though already an adult. He therefore believed that Caterina and himself weren't more than a few decades apart in ages but among immortals such years were insignificant. Tessa was younger still, having been the same age as her mortal lovers when they'd met.

"How dare you be so chipper," Ragnor grumbled. "You drank at least as much as I did last night."

"Yes but I am a warlock," Magnus replied laughing. "Which you seem to have forgotten."

"Oh right," Ragnor said. He placed his hand on his head, as green light flowed from his fingers and weaved around him. When the magic stopped Ragnor sighed. "That's better."

When Catarina glided into the room moments later she looked even less hungover than Magnus or Ragnor. "But no one can match the power of Catarina's healing magic," Magnus complimented his friend.

"Is it my fault you fools have wasted your centuries perfecting other skills?" she asked, giggling. "Great party, Magnus!"

"Thanks," Magnus answered. "Same time next week?"

"Definitely not," Ragnor replied. "I shall require at least a decade to recover."

"Sorry, Magnus, but I am travelling south," Catarina explained. "I shall not return for some time."

"Still hiding among the mundanes?" Magnus sighed. With a smile Catarina snapped her fingers and glamoured her appearance in answer. A glamour is a form of magic that hides the truth. Before Magnus now stood an average looking mundane woman rather than the beautiful blue skinned warlock, with pale white hair, that had been there before.

"And I am not hiding," Catarina explained. "I am healing."

"You have to keep a glamour up twenty-four seven," Magnus reminded her. "I call that hiding."

"Well, how else can I heal those who are afraid of me?" Catarina asked.

"The better question is why do you want to heal people who are afraid of you," Magnus replied.

"Don't get us into this old argument again, Magnus," Ragnor sighed.

"A wise decision," Catarina replied kindly. Magnus didn't understand his friends need to heal others, especially when Catarina got so little in return. He usually chalked it up to her wonderful childhood and loving mother.

"I think Will would have loved your party last night," Tessa said absently as she made an appearance. "It was quite something." Tessa didn't look hung over but Magnus knew this to be likely due to her drinking less than everyone else, rather than her magical expertise. Tessa had lived most of her life among Shadowhunters and wasn't as comfortable doing magic as most warlocks. This had been possible for her because next to Magnus, she'd had the smallest reaction to the demon's curse of any warlock he'd ever known. If Tessa indeed had a demon's mark it was so small as to basically go unnoticed. She did have long brown hair though and always wore a kind smile on her face.

"Thanks," Magnus said, choosing not to comment on his crazy friend keeping alive the memory of her long-dead Nephilim lovers. Like with Catarina's need to heal, Tessa's love for those Nephilim boys Magnus usually put down to her lack of an obvious demon mark.

Slowly Magnus's guests left, Ragnor complaining about a hangover he no longer had and Catarina packing for her trip to heal those who would kill her if they saw her true appearance. Tessa actually might be the sanest of Magnus's friends now that he thought about it. And wasn't that a scary thought!

Magnus waved goodbye to them as he stood on his front step. Going back inside Magnus decided he would take today off. He put the kettle on and busied himself making tea while he decided what to do. He'd decided he'd reading a book and was just settled down wearing his slippers with a warm blanket when there was a knock at his door. Magnus took a sip of his tea and tried to ignore it. Who did he know that came here and bothered to knock? All his friends knew to just walk in.

Two more knocks. The knocking became more like banging. Soon the banging was starting to sound like whoever was there was willing to break down his door. With a sigh, Magnus got up and went to great the annoyance.

Once the door swung open Magnus found himself eye to eye with the Queen. It was literally Maryse Lightwood standing before him. Magnus blinked, slightly stunned. He could see a carriage and entourage behind her but if she herself had left the Palaces protection and come there must be a damn good reason.

"Queen Maryse," Magnus greeted her.

"Prince Alec has been poisoned," she explained.

"Good morning to you too," Magnus replied.

"There is no time for pleasantries," Maryse said urgently. "I seek a warlock's assistant."

"Of course," Magnus laughed. "Should've guessed." The nephilim only ever bother the warlocks when they wanted something after all.

"Please will you heal him?"

"And why should I help?" Magnus asked her.

"We will pay you in whatever you wish," Maryse replied.

"Yes, but I wish for nothing you can give," Magnus said, slyly. "Except to be left alone. And, besides, if I do not try to save the boy then I cannot be blamed for the boy's death but if I go and fail to save him, you shall blame me for his death as you blamed Catarina for the death of your other son."

"She did not try!" Maryse accused. Magnus felt his blood boil.

"There is a not a single warlock in the world who has better healing powers than Catarina Loss!" Magnus yelled, incensed at her accusation. "She has devoted her life to healing you, ungrateful fools! If she could not save him, he was beyond saving. And that is that!" He let out a furious breath before continuing. "Rather than blame her, why not blame yourselves for putting children in harm's way in the first place!"

"Max followed his brother and sister," Maryse sobbed. "He was not yet old enough to be sent to fight."

"But why send your heirs to fight at all?" Magnus asked his anger fading a little. He had seen far too many Nephilim live and die in his life to be too bent out of shape about it; he'd said his peace about Catarina, and though he still wanted justice for what had happened to his friend he knew she did not. "You have others of the blood who can fight. Why send the future king to die in the first place?"

"The closer to the king's line, the stronger the fighter," Maryse explained.

"Sounds like you have a population problem," Magnus mused looking down at his fingernails absently. Magnus liked to colour his fingernails and noticed it was time for a fresh coat of varnish. "Not enough Nephilim. Have you considered a mandatory minimum of children per couple? Ten perhaps." He laughed. "You won't let your women rule after all, so why not put them to work making more men?"

"You foul beast!" Maryse accused.

"So you paint me, so shall I become," Magnus replied coolly. He was already bored of taunting her. His fingernails were more interesting. Maybe he'd try neon orange this time, he hadn't worn it in a while.

"Warlocks never help when they are needed!" she shot at him and turned away. But a tiny voice in Magnus's head was starting to make him feel bad. He knew the voice was all Catarina's fault since, if she were here, she would be lecturing him right now.

"Wait," Magnus replied, with a sigh. "Wait, I'll help."

Maryse stopped, turning to face him again, clearly shocked. "Why?" she asked.

"Because if Catarina were here she'd yell at me if I didn't," he shrugged. Magnus was pretty sure her exact words would have been to call him selfish. "And I am not technically busy at the moment." Though he had really been looking forward to his tea and a little peace and quiet.

"What do you want in return?" Maryse asked.

"Well, you said anything right?" Magnus winked. "Since you have no choice but to enlist me, why don't we worry about that after the work is done?"

Maryse nodded, stony faced as if dooming herself to a fate worse than death. Magnus sighed again. He really shouldn't goad these fools, but they asked for it every time!

"Where is my patient?" Magnus asked. She told him where the attack had been. Magnus knew the area well and snapping his fingers a portal appeared to his left.

"You coming?" he asked her. She still seemed slightly stunned but did follow. He was impressed she followed without calling for her entourage.

When Magnus emerged on the other side, the first thing he noticed was the stink of demon ichor. They were out in the open, a field currently fallow but that had likely yielded crops recently. Then Magnus saw people huddled around someone lying on the ground. He recognized everyone of them as Nephilim but didn't bother to notice who they were aside from that. Assuming his patient was the one on the ground, Magnus moved forward.

"Everyone back," Magnus said. "I need space."

"Maryse!" said a tall man Magnus recognized as the King, but couldn't recall his name. The king before this one Magnus could remember perfectly. His name has been Andrew Lightwood and he'd been rather more fun than this new guy.

"He says he's going to help," Maryse replied.

"You know how well that worked last time!" the king yelled.

"Do you have a better idea?" Maryse fired back at her husband. Magnus wasn't sure why he knew her name and not the king's, maybe it was simply that she annoyed him more, or maybe he'd retained Maryse's name because of the aftermath of her last visit when she came to enlist Catarina's healing abilities.

The King stepped back under the piercing gaze of his wife and Magnus turned his attention to the bleeding prince. If Magnus was remembering correctly, the prince's name was Alexander. There were three deep claw marks in his back and a shallow cut on his shoulder. Both were dark with poison and pulsing slightly with magic. This was the work of a Thammuz demon. Their blood red talons carried a potent poison, but thankfully left an easily recognizable pattern in the victim's skin. If Magnus could identify the poison he had a much better chance of curing it.

Creating a circular motion with his hand Magnus summoned a small vial from his home. He leaned over the prince and placed a few drops of it in the wounds. Alec thrashed as if it had caused him pain, which it probably had.

There was nothing painless about Thammuz poison. Magnus pooled his magic in his hands and they lit up bright cobalt blue. He placed them over the prince's wounds. Magnus began to chant as he drew the poison out of the boy's body and into his hands where the blue flames incinerated the poison. Slowly, ever so slowly, the dark black of the boy's skin pulled away to reveal pale healthy skin. The dark poison moved through the air with great haste to Magnus.

Magnus was not nearly as skilled in healing magic as Catarina was and could already feel the toll this was taking on his magic reserves. His flames flickered for a moment and he felt the poison contact his hand. Reeling back in pain Magnus tried to get a grip. It was then that Alec's eyes opened and Magnus saw the perfect blue colour of them.

He froze for a moment, task forgotten, as he gazed at those cobalt blue eyes. They were the exact same shade of blue as Magnus's magic. Magnus couldn't help but noticed the prince's face, the strength in the lines of his face as he endured the agony of the poison. Magnus suddenly found himself adding a numbing element to his magic to ease the boy's pain. Alexander's eyes closed and his face relaxed. There was a kindness to his face Magnus had never before seen on a Nephilim.

A sharp pain brought Magnus back to his senses. He'd been so distracted he'd forgotten to incinerate the poison and his hands were suffering the consequences. With a slight shake of his head Magnus returned to his task and moments later the last of the poison was drawn out. Magnus collapsed backward, sitting down on the cold hard ground.

Ignoring his hands, he inspected what remained of the prince's wounds. It was still a rather deep gash, even if it was free of the poison. He could just stop. Alexander wasn't in danger of dying anymore and Nephilim healed quickly after all, but instead Magnus ran a hand over the cuts and they sealed up behind his blue sparks, leaving nothing behind but shallow, faint scars.

"There," Magnus said as he stood up. "Done." He took a few steps back as the royal family crowded around him. Magnus was very drained of magic and anxious to get home, but he could also feel confusion welling up inside him. Why had he let himself be distracted? Why had Alexander's face held his attention? Magnus looked down at his hands and, sure enough, the poison was there. This is what happened when one was distracted.

Stupid sentimental moment, Magnus grumbled to himself. He was so low on magic that even portaling home would be uncomfortable. Deciding to focus on the painful poison first, Magnus held one hand over the other and started to draw out the toxin like he had done with the prince. Before he could finish he was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Maryse asked him.

"Like you care," Magnus replied.

"I-" Maryse said but she seemed suddenly speechless.

"Whatever," Magnus sigh. "I shall return to collect payment at my leisure."

Maryse's gentle shock quickly turned back to fear when Magnus mentioned payment. Magnus so didn't have the energy for this right now. He'd rather open a portal than spend another minute in the Queen's company, feeling like a second-class citizen. Of course, with his magic this low he couldn't get very far by portal. Magnus couldn't remember when his magic had last been this low, but he knew it had been a very long time ago. Determined to leave he snapped his fingers and stepped through the portal that appeared beside him. He emerged just a few miles south since that was all the magic he had left, though Maryse didn't need to know that.

Magnus's hands hurt, along with his head as he started home the long, tedious way. Most people usually referred to it as walking.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think! I am feeling kinds insecure about this story guys and I really need some comments or reviews about what you think. It would mean alot. Thank you in advance!**

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 3

Then the man was gone and Alec found himself instantly disappointed to have be surrounded by his family. They were all speaking at once but Alec wasn't listening. He sat up looking for the remarkable man.

"Who saved me?" Alec asked as he looked left and right.

"A warlock," someone replied.

"Yes but which one?" Alec asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're alright." It was his mother voice and Alec turned to her.


	3. Curiosity Distracts

Alec barely registered the hard cold ground as the poison consumed his body. He didn't open his eyes. When the pain became sharp for a moment he was sure it was a sign he was finished, but then, to his surprise, the pain lessened as if it were being drawn away.

Alec opened his eyes and kneeling beside him he could see the most remarkable man he'd ever seen, with caramel skin and exotic features. His hands were glowing with blue light but it was his eyes Alec found himself mesmerized by. They were like a cat's eyes, deep and mysterious. Alec forgot the pain as he gazed at his saviour, for he knew now why the pain was leaving him. It was this man and his blue light taking the agonizing pain away. Then those elegant cat's eyes were looking right at Alec and for a moment they gazed at each other; Alec felt the world fall away. Maybe it was nothing but a fever dream from the poison, but in this moment there was nothing in Alec's world save those beautiful eyes.

The sharp pain returned and Alec had to flinch away. But no sooner had he moved then the pain started to ease again. Then the pain was gone completely. Alec felt a warm tingling feeling instead and realized this man hadn't just saved Alec from the poison, he was also sealing the wound itself. This man must be a warlock, so Alec knew he'd likely been paid to save him, but Alec doubted he'd been paid to do more than that. Alec knew this man didn't have to seal his wound.

Then the man was gone and Alec found himself instantly disappointed to be surrounded by his family. They were all speaking at once but Alec wasn't listening. He sat up looking for the remarkable man.

"Who saved me?" Alec asked as he looked left and right.

"A warlock," someone replied.

"Yes, but which one?" Alec asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're alright." It was his mother voice and Alec turned to her.

"Is he still here?" Alec asked. "I'd like to talk to him."

"He left," Maryse replied, but she had a rather unpleasant look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.

"As I said," Maryse said smiling, clearing the anguish from her face but not her eyes. "All that matters is that you're alive."

"What's up, dad?" Alec asked his father instead, knowing Robert wouldn't withhold information like Maryse did.

"The warlock will ask for payment," Robert told him. "We didn't have time to negotiate before, so he could demand anything."

"I see," Alec said. Taking his father's outstretched hand Alec stood up. Somehow, Alec couldn't believe the worst of the remarkable man with cat's eyes. In fact, Alec very much wanted to meet him again, though he was not about to tell his worried parents that. He desperately wanted to ask the warlock's name, but he sensed that neither of his parents thought this to be of any importance. He decided to leave it for now.

Everyone made a fuss over him for no good reason as they headed back to the palace. Izzy and Jace were apologizing for not protecting him well enough during the fight. His parents were apologizing for trusting the wrong sources when gathering the intel for the mission. Alec tuned it all out easily, his mind fixated on that remarkable man's eyes.

Sure, Alec knew what warlock's were, those cursed by demons, but never before had he realized how beautiful a demon's curse could be. He couldn't fathom how those eyes that had looked so kindly on him and those hands with the blue light that had taken his pain away, could be the result of a curse.

"Why do you distrust warlocks?" Alec asked. He'd been so zoned out he'd hardly noticed the trip home. They were in the palace again, those bright high walls all around them, walls secured by warlock magic—the same magic that had just saved him.

"How can you ask me that after what happened to your little brother?" Maryse replied.

"Maybe the warlock tried their best," Alec said. "Maybe it was no one's fault." Alec had heard the stories but he'd never actually met the warlock who'd been called on to save Max. His mother never mentioned them by name.

"Just wait and see when this Magnus comes calling," Maryse said. "He might demand more than we can give in return for saving you."

Alec hardly listened to her. The only word he caught was the warlock's name. Magnus. Somehow it suited him. Alec's desire to met this person was growing every moment.

Duty kept him from doing this, however. There was a meeting in the mission room to which everyone was to attend. They had to find out why their information had been so wrong. Was there a spy in the palace? Had their allies to the west betrayed them. Alec tried very hard to pay attention. He knew he'd one day have to sit in his father's chair and deal with this everyday. He knew he couldn't afford any distractions.

"If there is a spy," Valentine said standing up. "We need to flush them out."

"I agree with my father," Jon spoke up.

"We can't turn on our own," Jocelyn pleased with him. "That would be worse than a spy."

"Jocelyn is right," Robert said. "We will need proof before we can accuse a spy."

"Let me investigate," Valentine offered. "Maybe it was an outside source and no one

is at fault."

"Alright," Robert allowed. Valentine nodded curtly and sat back down. The topic changed to the countries along their border and Alec lost interest. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He needed to meet Magnus; his mind would not be still until he did so. Alec sat through the rest of the meeting, so as not to arouse suspicion, but then he went alone to the library.

It was a large room, with a high ceiling, but the bookshelves were only about six feet high. The ceiling was clear, showing the sky outside, but Alec knew there was a strong glass structure over his head. He could see the shimmer through the glass, the shimmer that meant they were safe. The more Alec thought about this the more it didn't make any sense. They were safe because of warlock magic, so why did everyone hate them? Why did people reply on and yet distrust them?

Alec started taking down books and searching for the word Magnus. None of their books went back more than four centuries as there had been a great upheaval at that time which destroyed all their records, but the name Magnus could be found as far back as the records went. Alec couldn't help, but be amazed. He couldn't imagine what it was like to live that long. How many things must this man have seen?

Alec closed the book in his hand with a snap. He hadn't satisfied his curiosity, quite the opposite. Not only did he want to meet this Magnus for personal reasons, he wanted to learn from him. Alec wanted to understand. He'd never questioned his people's traditions before, but, suddenly, it was all he could think about.

Leaving the library Alec moved through the castle quickly with a clear destination in mind. They weren't supposed to use the portal for anything other than official missions sanctioned by his father, but Alec knew how to use it and he'd been listening enough at the meeting to know no one had any missions planned for the next day. It was now or never. Alec burst into the thankfully empty room and ran up to the portal then stopped. Where did Magnus live? He knew his mother had know where to find the warlock since she'd clearly been the one to fetch him when Alec had been poisoned, but he couldn't just ask her.

Seized with a sudden idea Alec went to the control panel. The portal had records of where it had been unless you took the time to delete them. Alec found the portal trip that had dropped them into the ambush. He went forward one and knew this had to be his mother's trip to see Magnus. Alec opened the portal and stepped through.

He emerged on a road. Alec turned to see the portal still there behind him, then he walked forward until he saw a path leading through the woods. Stepping off the road, Alec moved onto the path. The trees cleared quickly revealing a house, though it was not your average house. It rather blended into the woods around it. The roof was thatch, the siding smooth and white with moss growing on it.

There was no doorknob or knocker so Alec tapped his knuckles against the door three times. While he waited, he found himself studying the door, with its smooth wooden panels and sprinkling of green. The moss seemed to be everywhere. When Alec was starting to feel awkward standing at a closed door he knocked again.

"I AM NOT EXPECTING ANYONE!" came an annoyed voice through the door. "THEREFORE GO AWAY."

"Sorry," Alec replied gently speaking to the door. "I know I am here unannounced, but I just wanted a word."

There was silence while Alec wondered what that silence meant. Was Magnus going to open the door or ignore him until Alec was forced to leave? Was this even the right house? Maybe Alec had been foolish to come here at all? Why had he come anyway? Curiosity? No, Alec thought, that wasn't why he'd come.

Just then the door flow open to reveal Magnus Bane. Alec stood for a moment, in awe once again of the remarkable man before his eyes. This time Alec saw him a little better. Magnus had black hair that seemed to be held up somehow. He was wearing a bathrobe of some kind that exposed a sliver of his skin from collarbone to navel. Alec tried very hard not to let his eyes wonder.

"Ah, Prince Alexander," Magnus said smoothly. "Are you unwell?"

"Alec," Alec said automatically. "And I'm fine actually." Magnus seemed infinitely confused by Alec's reply.

"I correct everyone who calls me Alexander," Alec tried to explain. "I prefer Alec."

"Yes, that is all very well and good," Magnus replied. "But what on earth are you doing here if you are in good health?"

"Do you never get visitors?" Alec asked. He was still using much more energy than he thought the task would require, not to stare at Magnus's perfect chest.

"Oh, I get visitors," Magnus replied. "Just never those without an agenda." Magnus's fantastic cats eyes narrowed as he looked at Alec.

"I came to talk to you," Alec said sheepishly. "Can I come in?" Again those eyes studied him. Alec suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands and his eyes strayed.

"Very well," Magnus replied as he stepped aside. Alec walked through the door and into a large open space. Though the outside of the house looked small it seemed the inside wasn't. Alec turned on the spot as her took in the ceiling light that seemed to have something alive in it.

"Wow," Alec said as she looked around. There was a rather impressive oray of seating, from luscious arm chairs to small stools. An elegant set of stairs was in a corner reaching up farer than Alec could see but it was the bright colours in the room that had really prompted Alec's 'wow.' Everything from bright yellow to brilliant purple was laced into the walls and furniture. Alec turned to see a slightly smug smile on Magnus's face.

"So," Magnus began, but before he spoke again a bright blue light flashed and suddenly the warlock was holding two glasses full of amber liquid. Alec couldn't help but stare and Magnus seemed to change tactics. "Haven't seen magic before have you?"

"Just the portal," Alec said, his eyes still fixed on Magnus's hands.

"Ah, but that's different," Magnus replied. "That is old magic, older even than me. So why are you here young nephilim?"

"Are you really four hundred years old?" Alec asked. Magnus just shrugged, but Alec didn't speak so the warlock eventually replied.

"Something like that," Magnus said. "I lost track centuries ago."

"So time must mean something different to you," Alec guessed.

"Did you come here to question me?" Magnus laughed. "I must say this is highly unusual."

"Sorry," Alec mumbled. Magnus handed him one of the glasses and Alec took a huge gulp to calm his nerves.

"Trusting one aren't you?" Magnus said. Alec lowered the glass to look at Magnus, curiously.

"You saved my life," Alec said bluntly. "Why would you poison me?"

"Yes, that would be the logical way of thinking about it," Magnus replied. "However, I have yet to meet such an argument among your kind." Alec didn't know what to say to that.

"You are the first warlock I've ever met," Alec said.

"Magnus Bane," Magnus replied with a twirl of his fingers that almost resembled a bow. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Alec Lightwood," Alec replied. "Likewise."

"Are you dodging my questions on purpose, young prince?" Magnus said.

"No," Alec replied quickly. He had no idea what he was doing. Why was he so flustered anyway? "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Magnus laughed. "This guessing game has become quick entertaining actually."

"Is entertainment hard to come by," Alec asked. "When you're lived for centuries?"

"It can be," Magnus replied, but he didn't elaborate. Alec realized it was rather more personal question than it appeared and didn't follow up.

"I'm not trying to confuse you," Alec said as sincerely as he could, taking a step closer. "I just don't know how to thank you."

"Thank me?" Magnus asked clearly confused. Alec felt a sudden need to be closer to him. The hand not holding his drink reached out and gently touch Magnus's arm. When their skin met Alec had the strangest feeling. It was like nothing else. As if his arm were on fire but it was also pleasant, a tingling on his skin.

"For saving my life," Alec said. "I am very grateful, so thank you."

* * *

 **Thank you for all the wonderful feedback guys! I haven't been writing much these last few days... but I think its more netflix's fault this time than me worrying about this story. Thanks again. :)**

 **At the moment this story is rated M, but I haven't actually decided it there will be smut. I haven't written a gay lemon in AGES! At least not a real one. All my recent stories have had straight couples as well and honestly I've just been writing the smut less in general. What do you guys think? The plot for this story will be the same either way, I am just not sure if I should add the smut...**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 4_

 _"Alexander," Magnus said. "What are we doing?"_

 _"I have no idea," Alec said, blushing deeply and out of breath. "But I-" He took a step closer, eyes open and honest in what they wanted. "I've never felt like this before."_

 _"Clearly," Magnus replied, trying to keep his expression free of emotions. Alec's face fell and Magnus couldn't help but admire the way Alec's every emotion was written across his face._


	4. Chemistry Ignites

"For saving my life," Alec said. "I am very grateful, so thank you."

Magnus stared in wonder at the blue eyed shadowhunter before him. He could feel, and he knew Alec could feel it too, the electricity of their touch. This was chemistry. The kind of chemistry Magnus had not felt for, perhaps, centuries, but that wasn't what had him speechless. Had Alec actually come all the way here just to thank him? Not once in Magnus's whole life had this happened. Nephilim only ever arrived at his door if they wanted something, that was just the way the world worked, the way the world had always worked.

"Thank you," Alec said again with so much sincerity Magnus could do nothing except believe him. Alec's hand was still touching Magnus's arm, but Magnus was in no hurry to remove it. Now, that he let himself notice, Alexander was rather beautiful. Those blue eyes showed the innocence about his soul, while his smile was kind and free of judgement. Magnus found himself quite swept away, against his good sense.

Their gazes locked for a moment then Alec blushed beautifully and turned away, confirming Magnus's suspensions. Throwing caution to the wind, Magnus place his hand gently under Alec's chin. Their eyes met once again and this time Magnus moved closer, slowly, watching for Alec's reaction. When Alexander closed his eyes Magnus moved forward and kissed him. Magnus felt the shiver go down Alec's spine and was surprised by his own extreme reaction; his heart seemed to swell in his chest, all this nerves suddenly alight.

Their arms around each other now, Magnus quickly deduced that Alec had little to no experience in this, but that hardly mattered for what he lacked in experience Alec more than made up for with enthusiasm. Magnus knew his hair was a mess, but he didn't care. He'd never kissed a Nephilim before, and why would he, since most of them hated warlocks on sight, but there had been no hatred or even dislike in Alec's eyes. No, those blue pools contained only wonder and gratitude.

Magnus knew this was a bad idea. He knew getting involved with a Nephilim could end in only one of two ways, neither of which were good. He'd seen one of those ways with Tessa, but there was a worse possible end flashing before his eyes as well.

Alexander, however, was clearly not thinking about any of this as he pulled Magnus in closer. Magnus couldn't fight the pounding of his heart or the soaring feeling in his stomach. It had been so long since he'd felt this alive. Sure, wild parties were entertaining, but they were nothing compared to this.

Surrendering completely to the feeling, Magnus moved his lips down to kiss Alec's jaw line and Alec tilted his head to the side with a soft moan. Then Alec's hands were against the skin of Magnus's chest and Magnus remembered he was only wearing a robe and bottoms. He didn't usually answer the door in such a way, but he'd decided to take the whole day off to recover his magical reserves after healing the stunning Nephilim currently running his hands over Magnus's chest.

"Magnus," Alec whispered as he pulled Magnus's head back up to meet his lips.

Magnus's breath caught in his throat as Alec's hands began to push the robe off his shoulders. The robe fell to the ground and Magnus took a step back, trying to catch his breath while he stood there in nothing but sleeping shorts.

"Alexander," Magnus said. "What are we doing?"

"I have no idea," Alec said, blushing deeply and out of breath. "But I-" He took a step closer, eyes open and honest in what they wanted. "I've never felt like this before."

"Clearly," Magnus replied, trying to keep his expression free of emotions. Alec's face fell and Magnus couldn't help, but admire the way Alec's every emotion was written across his features.

"You started it," Alec mumbled and Magnus couldn't prevent the genuine smile that broke out over his face. Then Magnus was laughing. Laughing like he hadn't laughed in…, well long, enough that he couldn't quite remember at the moment.

"I did, didn't I?" Magnus chuckled. Alec didn't say anything and when Magnus's laughing stopped, the warlock faced his guest. "Well, Alexander, you have quite made my day. My decade, even." Alec didn't say anything at first, but he slowly moved closer.

"I came to thank you," Alec whispered. "I came to talk to you, but now that I've met you I just want to-" He broke off his actions clearly indicating what he meant, arms outstretched to touch the bare skin of Magnus's torso.

"Do you really know what you want, young Nephilim?" Magnus asked. Again Alec's first response was action rather than words. He moved just slightly closer and placed his hands on Magnus's bare chest. Magnus couldn't stop the involuntary shiver over his skin at the contact. Alec looked up at him, with those gorgeous blue eyes and Magnus leaned down to kiss him again. This time the kiss was more heated, more passionate. Magnus parted Alexander's lips easily and enjoyed the soft moan from the other man as he deepened the kiss.

Alec's hands were gliding over Magnus's skin, making it tingle. The next thing Magnus knew was that his own hands were under Alec's simple black shirt, pulling it up over Alec's head. Alexander only let their lips lose contact for a second as his shirt hit the ground.

Magnus felt better about being half naked once Alec's chest was bare as well, though as his hands explored the other man's skin he found a considerable number of scars. When Magnus's hands moved over Alec's most recent injury, he was happy to feel the smooth healthy unscarred skin there.

"I'm glad this healed well," Magnus whispered when they broke apart for air.

"Why did you? I mean, after you removed the poison, why did you heal the wound?" Alec asked.

Magnus pulled away to gaze at Alexander, the strangest of Nephilim. With a hand against Alec's cheek Magnus said, "I saw something in your eyes. Something that made me want to spare you pain."

Alexander smiled, warmth in his eyes, as he leaned up to kiss Magnus again. This was different than the others. This time Alec was leading the charge. There was something about this boy, Magnus thought as he kissed Alec as if the world was ending, something he couldn't quite place.

Of course, the world wasn't ending and Magnus really shouldn't be doing this. He pulled away.

"You are welcome, Alexander," Magnus said kindly. "And I am glad you are alright." He added, a finality to his words, but Alec didn't seem to catch the hint. He was staring now, his eyes moving from Magnus's lips to his chest and back.

"You are beautiful," Alec whispered. "Your eyes…" Ashamed Magnus quickly put up a glamour to conceal his cats eyes.

"Oh no," Alec said alarmed as he moved forward. "Please don't. I didn't mean-"

"What did you mean?" Magnus asked, curious while still cautious.

"While I was lying there," Alec said. "While you were healing me I noticed your eyes." Alec closed the space between them and placed a hand against Magnus's cheek, gazing directly at his eyes. "Please show me." Stunned beyond belief Magnus dropped the glamour and Alec smiled. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"I thought Nephilim didn't like curse marks?" Magnus replied.

"I like your eyes," Alec stated simply and Magnus's good sense went out the window. He pulled Alec in and continued their heated kiss. Magnus was fairly certain he'd lost his mind, but at the moment he didn't care. Together they collapsed onto Magnus's favourite couch, Alec on top of him, kissing his chest, his neck then returning to his lips. Magnus fumbled with Alec's pants and soon had them just as undone as Magnus's will to fight this feeling. Alec didn't miss a beat, but rather helped Magnus undress him. The little clothing Magnus currently had on was far less of an obstacle.

"Is this really happening?" Alec gasped as Magnus's hands explored him. Choosing to show rather than tell, Magnus sat up, pinning Alec under him and kissing the boy so hard they sank a little deeper into the couch. Magnus was straddling Alec now, their arousals pressed together, Magnus ground his hips into Alec's and enjoyed the soft moans it created in him. This wasn't enough however. Magnus wanted―no, needed more and he sensed Alec did as well.

Moving down Alec's body, trailing kisses behind him, Magnus's mouth reached its destination. Alec gasped as Magnus took Alec in his mouth. His back arched and Magnus's hands moved up to work on Alec. At this point they were both so worked up it didn't take long for Alec to come. Magnus waved away the mess with magic, giving their moment a light blue glow for a second.

Alexander was looking at Magnus with wide wondering eyes. Magnus smiled back and slowly, cautiously, Alec became to move. He reached for Magnus pulling him in for a kiss then laid Magnus down on the couch. Alec was a quick learner. Using his mouth and hands he quickly repeated what had been done to him, first adding friction with his hips before wiggling himself down to sit at Magnus's feet and leaning forward. Magnus was surprised how fast he finished, but it wasn't just that. Magnus hadn't done anything so completely crazy and spontaneous in a very long time.

Alec laid down, without saying a word, just snuggled into the warlock's arms and Magnus found himself putting an arm around the Nephilim.

Magnus wasn't sure how long they remained like that. It felt like time wasn't moving. Like the universe had granted them a pause. Magnus had never had such a moment before. To an immortal, time had little meaning. He could, and had in the past, wasted a years on meaningless ventures without batting an eye. Ragnor's joke about needing a decade to recover from Magnus's party hadn't really been a joke. Magnus wouldn't be surprised if he didn't see the warlock again for at least that long.

Time didn't stand still for immortals, but rather it passed around them without affecting them. If time was a river, then a warlock was the stone held fast to the riverbed while the mortals were swept downstream, destined to die when they reached the falls

Magnus knew Alec should leave, but he didn't want Alec to leave. He knew it was a foolish desire, since that was the only way this would end. There was no way Alec could stay here with him, even for a day. Magnus wondered how much could happen in a day with Alec if mere moments where this exhilarating. Such a small measure of time suddenly having the potential to mean so much stunned the warlock.

"I should probably go before they close the portal," Alec whispered, crushing the illusion that time had actually stood still for them.

The air was cold against his skin and Magnus felt Alec shiver so he waved his hand and magically laid the blanket folded on the other side of the room over them both. Alec's look of wonder made Magnus smile.

"That's amazing," Alec whispered as he pulled the blanket close.

"Why would they close the portal?" Magnus asked but he was grinning. Alec's admiration was the amazing thing here, not a simple short range teleportation spell.

"I didn't tell anyone where I was going," Alec said. "If anyone notices it they'll probably think the portal was left open by accident."

"Won't they notice you are missing?" Magnus asked.

"After a while," Alec replied. "But I could be anywhere in the Palace or on the grounds. It's a big place."

"Well if the portal is closed," Magnus said, raising his hand to gently stroke Alec's face. "I can always make you a new one."

"That could work," Alec said, his eyes half closing at Magnus's touch. "Can I see you again?" Alec asked, suddenly, eyes now open and full of honest hope.

"I thought princes were meant to have princesses?" Magnus replied coolly.

"Meant to, and want to, are two different things," Alec replied. "I'm not king yet."

"But you will be," Magnus spoke softly.

* * *

"Either way I still want to see you again," Alec said firmly.

"People will ask questions," Magnus whispered.

"They don't have to know," Alec murmured back. Magnus had to admit he wanted to see this singular individual again, but he knew he shouldn't encourage Alec. Then again, it might already be too late for that.

"Alright," Magnus agreed. Alec smiled and kissed Magnus. It was a casual kiss, nothing like their earlier heated ones, rather more like a quick caress of lips.

"When?" Alec asked.

"If you still want to return once you've been home again," Magnus said being careful to give Alec a way out. "Then, whenever you like."

"I know I'll want to come back," Alec said.

Magnus gently tapped Alec on the nose before he said, "You think you know."

"We'll see," Alec grinned at him. Then Alec was getting up and searching for his clothes. Magnus half sat up, supporting his weight on his elbow as he watched the Nephilim, enjoying the blush over Alec's skin. Magnus suspected just being watched while naked was enough to make Alexander blush.

When Alec's boring black warrior's clothes were back where they had been when Alec had arrived, he turned to Magnus.

"I'm going to check if the other portal is open," Alec said. "Right back." And he quickly moved to the door. Magnus didn't move, as he processed his own emotions. Why was he worried Alec's portal would still be open and he'd leave without saying goodbye? Magnus knew that was best and yet he had to fight the desire to get up and follow Alec.

If someone had told him yesterday that this is where he'd be today, Magnus would have laughed at the ridiculous idea. If he woke up right then and learned this had all been a strange dream Magnus wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest.

* * *

 **I decided for mild semi-implied smut. What did you guys think? Not so much plot in this chapter... just Malec but I didn't think you guys would mind. hehe**

 **Also I started beta reading for MyaZab! Please check out her new Malec story! Its awesome and it's called 'The Outcast.' You won't regret it.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek chapter 5  
_

"It's a magical contract," Magnus replied. "You can't just refuse me and be done with it. You signed on a dotted line not knowing what the price would be."

"But this makes no sense," Maryse said. "It benefits neither parties."

"Why I have chosen this is my business," Magnus replied calmly. "Do you want to go back on our deal?" Both Alec's parents looked from Magnus to Alec, clearly conflicted.

"What is he asking for?" Alec asked in the silence that followed Magnus's words.


	5. Opportunity Presents

"I'm going to check if the other portal is open," Alec said. "Right back." He moved quickly toward the door. Stepping outside Alec noticed the position of the sun. He had been gone far longer than he'd thought. Alec followed the winding path back to where he'd come from. Considering the time he was suddenly sure the portal was gone. Alec could picture, Jace or his parents, walking through the portal room, noticing it was active and turning it off out of habit since no one was meant to be out of the Palace at the moment.

Alec didn't linger once he saw his suspicions confirmed. He could feel a pull to return to Magnus. It was the strangest feeling, but at this point Alec was beyond understanding any of his feelings. He had embraced them without a second thought and he had no regrets.

Alec knew what his future held -marriage, children, the throne- and he'd accepted this, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like the one that had just been handed to him. Knowing who you are and experiencing it are two different things and Alec had never felt so physically attracted to another person before he'd met Magnus. Alec had made a promise to himself the day he realized he could never have what he wanted out of life. Alec had promised himself that if he ever met someone who could inspire in him what he saw in others, like Clary and Jace or Simon and Izzy, he wouldn't let it pass him by. The most surprising part of all this to Alec was that Magnus had wanted him the same way.

When Alec re-entered to the house he saw that Magnus hadn't moved. Alec stood for a moment and studied the beautiful form of the man he'd just- Alec didn't have a word for what they'd done. All he had was a feeling for it. He felt alive like never before, glowing with joy.

"You came back?" Magnus spoke softly. His tone was casual and Alec couldn't understand why the warlock needed to ask.

"I said I would," Alec replied. "The portal's gone."

"Ah well, in that case," Magnus said, as he waved a hand and sent bright blue light against the wall. The portal that appeared there was different than the one Alec was used to seeing. The only portal he'd ever seen was purple, and permanent with a smooth crisp border. As Alec studied the orange portal with broken edges he realized the difference.

"Does every warlock create a different coloured portal?" Alec asked.

"Most do," Magnus said, casually. "Though I have one friend whose magic is also blue so her portal is about the same colour as mine."

"Our portal has clean sides," Alec said. "But this one…" Alec took a step toward it, hand outstretched as he wondered what those jagged edges would feel like.

"Is rough around the edges?" Magnus replied smiling. Alec nodded. "This is a one time use portal. They are easy. Those permanent ones are quite a pain. I never bother with them."

"Wow," Alec said as he walked toward the alien light.

"You better go, prince," Magnus said softly. "Or people will wonder where you went."

"Right," Alec said snapping out of his revery, but before he walked through the shimmering orange portal he turned to Magnus.

"I'll be back," he said firmly. Alec took a step forward and was just inches away from vanishing, when Magnus called out to him.

"We shall see," Alec just caught Magnus's voice before he was pulled through the orange light.

Alec now stood on the Palace grounds, toward the edge of them. It was quite a walk back, but Alec knew all the side paths and quiet routes to make his way unseen. As Alec reached the Palace, he sighed in relief. It seemed luck was with him today, no one was on guard. He slipped through the front door and quietly headed up to his room.

Alec almost asked his sister for romantic advice about a dozen times over the next few days. He, Izzy and Simon were often in the practice room with him training. Izzy with her whip, Alec his bow and arrows and Simon favoured his mace.

After dinner one night, Alec and Izzy were on guard duty. He spent hours alone with her and yet he didn't tell her. Alec usually told his sister everything, little, big, she was his confident, so why did he want to keep this to himself? It almost felt like by not speaking of it, he could keep what they'd shared his own. Keep it safe. Which made no sense and Alec knew it.

Just as Alec had suspected, Valentine's investigation was proving fruitless or at least Valentine still didn't have any proof to bring to the mission room. Alec didn't want to believe his near death experience was the result of a spy or traitor. He'd rather believe it was an outside source.

Alec's mind was far more often on Magnus than politics, but he didn't want to return too soon or it would look suspicious. Alec knew it had been dumb luck he hadn't gotten caught the first time.

When Alec was finally ready to chance it, he went alone to the portal. This time though he searched through the setting for a one way trip so he wouldn't have to leave the portal running. Alec was hoping this would mean he didn't get caught when he came back.

Stepping through the purple shimmering surface Alec emerged near the woods on the same road as before. He followed the now familiar path to Magnus's house and soon found himself standing at the warlock's front door.

Alec knocked. He was nervous, but that only served to make him smile. It was a good kind of nervous, the one that seemed more like eagerness, like anticipation. When Magnus opened the door he looked rather more surprised than Alec had expected.

"I said I'd come back," Alec told him. "Unless this is a bad time."

"Now is fine," Magnus replied as he took a step back and allowed Alec through the door. Alec found himself staring at Magnus, his eyes were as stunning as ever, but Magnus's lips caught Alec's attention as well. Gently taking Magnus by the elbow, Alec pulled him close to kiss the warlock hello. Magnus responded, placing a hand at Alec's waist and pulling him closer.

"Hmm," Alec sighed. "I missed doing that."

"Did you?" Magnus replied.

"Yeah," Alec smiled. He was gazing a Magnus again, trying to memorize the man's face. He wanted to explain how he'd thought of Magnus every day since they'd met, but Alec didn't know how to form the words. Instead he let his eyes move to rest on the warlock's lips.

"Why did you come back?" Magnus asked.

"You said I could see you again," Alec whispered, worried for a moment that he'd done something wrong.

"Yes," Magnus smiled. "But why did you return?"

"I missed you," Alec admitted.

"You don't know me," Magnus replied. Alec thought about this and realized Magnus was right.

"Then I want to get to know you," Alec said, as a smile broke out over his face.

"And I you," Magnus whispered as if the very concept baffled him and maybe it did. Alec throw his arms around Magnus, but instead of kissing him just held the warlock tight. He was so glad Magnus wanted to know him too. It all seemed like a dream.

As they broke apart Magnus kissed his forehead, then took Alec's hand in his. Alec let himself be lead to the couch where they both sat down. Magnus snapped his fingers and a drink appeared in each of their hands.

Alec made a startled noise that Magnus only laughed at before he took a sip. It tasted good like honey and roses, but Alec wasn't sure what it was. Some kind of nectar?

Then they talked, and talked. Alec learned the names of Magnus's friends, most of whom were warlocks. Magnus in turn listened to Alec talk about his sister and how he spends all his time surrounded by happy couples.

"It can be annoying at times," Alec sighed. "Being the only one alone."

"When you marry," Magnus reminded Alec. "I'm sure that will change."

"No, it won't," Alec sighed. "I've tried to feel something, anything for a girl but- I know I will still be alone even then."

"You are so young," Magnus whispered as he stroked Alec's face. "It's quite a concept to me."

"How old are you, Magnus?" Alec asked. It didn't matter that much to him in this moment, but he couldn't say he wasn't curious. "I found your name in the library… as far back as I could go."

"I'm not surprised your library is so incomplete," Magnus said. "I do vaguely remember the war that destroyed all your records, though I was very young at the time."

"Doesn't that make you four hundred years old?" Alec asked.

"About that," Magnus shrugged. "Give or take a few decades." Alec didn't speak for a while as he let those words sink in. Despite the time between them Alec decided it didn't matter. This wasn't enough for him to give up on how Magnus made him feel.

"I wish we had more time," Alec exclaimed. "I want to stay here and talk to you." But he could see the sun through the window. "Why does everything else have to get in the way."

"Because you have responsibilities," Magnus said gently. "People depending on you."

"I bet they could do very well without me if they wanted to," Alec scoffed. "Sometimes I wish they would. I wish someone else could be king after my father."

"And why can't they?" Magnus asked.

"Max," Alec whispered. "If he hadn't died… then, maybe."

"I will never understand your politics," Magnus sighed.

"I'm not so fond of them myself," Alec laughed, but then he noticed the light through the window again, and added sadly, "I should go home."

"Do you need a portal?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded. With a casual wave of his hand Magnus created a shimmering orange mark on the wall. Alec turned to see it, admiring the beauty that could be found there, before he turned back to the beauty who had created it.

"Can I come back?" Alec asked again.

"To what purpose?" Magnus replied. "What is this Alexander?"

"It's- I- Well, I'm not sure," Alec stammered, running his hands through his hair, nervously. "I enjoy spending time with you."

"Alright," Magnus smiled. Alec moved forward and kissed Magnus again, deeply, his hands tangling in the warlock's hair. A soft moan escaped Magnus's throat and Alec's stomach did backflips as he leaned into the kiss. He felt Magnus's hands on his waist.

"I don't want to go," Alec whispered into their heated kiss.

"I don't want you to go," Magnus breathed against the skin of Alec's neck. He felt Magnus's lips latch onto him, sucking at the sensitive skin above Alec's collar bone. Alec titled his head back, enjoying the feeling.

"The portal will fade if left unused," whispered the warlock as he kissed Alec's jaw line. It took all of Alec's willpower to tear himself away from Magnus and move towards the portal.

With one last look back at the wonder he was leaving behind, Alec forced himself to step through the shimmering orange veil.

He emerged on the Palace grounds again but this time just a few meters left of where he'd ended up before. It seemed temporary portals weren't quite as precise as permanent ones. There was so much about warlock's that Alec didn't know. Why did everyone hate them so much? Why were warlock's not allowed in the Palace when it was clearly warlock magic that protected it?

Alec was lost in his thoughts as he walked back up to the Palace. Lost in the slight tingling feelings left on his lips from Magnus's touch. Looking down he saw a hickey starting to develop along his collarbone and shifted his shirt to cover it.

Alec opened the Palace doors and then stood perfectly still, his eyes wide.

"Where have you been?" Robert snapped. Both his parents had been standing in the doorway as he they knew he had been about to open the door.

"Umm," Alec mumbled. He had always been a terrible liar.

"The portal wasn't active. We searched high and low," Robert continued. "There was a last minute meeting and no one could find you!"

"I had to run an errand," Alec said, trying to think fast.

"An errand so secret you didn't even tell your sister?" Maryse asked, from where she stood at Robert's side.

"You guys have been worried Magnus will ask for more than you can give, right?" Alec said, deciding half a truth would be an easier sell. His parents nodded. "Well, I went to talk to him."

"What on earth made you think that was a good idea!" Robert yelled. "It's more likely to drive up the price."

"I went to tell him thank you," Alec said firmly. "For saving me." Both his parents looked at him like he was speaking another language.

"I thought he'd be more lenient with payment if he was thanked," Alec stated, definitely.

"We shall see," Robert remarked, then with a sigh he added, "You may have made things worse. Either way it's too late now. Come. Meeting."

Alec resisted the urge to mutter insults under his breath as he followed his father through the Palace. He supposed his parents must think he'd gotten back so late because he'd walked home, and that's why they hadn't asked. Or maybe they just hadn't put two and two together and realized Magnus must have made a portal for him. Either way it hardly mattered.

The next few hours were the most boring of Alec's life. It turned out the meeting was more like Valentine disagreeing with everyone, except for his son. Alec was glad at least Clary hadn't gotten her father's stupid gene. Jonathan, it seemed, hadn't been so lucky. Alec tried to listen, but the politics made no sense to him and it wasn't just that they were confusing. Sure, he could understand the different frustrations of the parties involved, but what did it matter? Why wasn't anyone talking about what was really important? They hadn't found a spy or a traitor, so why were they still looking? They were still not secure in their trade relations with their neighbours so why weren't they focusing on giving them what they wanted and repairing the relationship? Why did no one understand and use magic if it existed so readily in the world? Surely, having warlocks working with nephilim would make everything just that much easier, so why were they so shunned?

Alec fought the urge to bang his head against the table as the meeting went on and on. Everyone talking, and talking but not saying anything. Alec hadn't known it was possible for that many words to be said aloud without even the tiniest hint of communication.

When the torture finally ended Alec went to the training room to shoot arrows into things until he hated the world a little less.

Now that he'd been caught sneaking out, he wasn't sure how long it would be before he could see Magnus again. His arrow flies straight and true, and hit the bullseye.

Picturing Valentine's face repeating the same judgement bullshit over and over again, Alec sent his next arrow flying and split his first arrow down the middle.

As long as his father was around things wouldn't change, but as soon as Robert was gone Alec would be king and trapped in a loveless marriage. His next arrow just grazed the broken one as it hit the mark.

Arrow after arrow flow, as Alec tried to appease his anger.

The next day continued in much the same way. Alec did his duty to his family and ended the day in the practice room, venting his frustration on innocent targets. The followed day he took up a sword just to feel its weight in his hands.

Days turned to weeks and Alec couldn't get away. He missed Magnus, like an ache in his chest and didn't know what to do about it. Did Magnus miss him or did the warlock think Alec's feelings had changed and that's why he hadn't come back?

Alec sat in yet another pointless meeting, trying to remember how Magnus's lips felt against his when something jolted him from his stupor.

"Pardon me, but there is a warlock at the front door." Everyone turned to see the woman standing tentatively by the mission room door. "He says his name is Magnus Bane."

Alec's heart jumped in his chest as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Why was Magnus here? Was he upset with Alec for being away for so long? Alec watched his parents whisper among themselves, nervous.

"It seems your visit did nothing to convince him," Robert said to Alec, standing up. "He is likely here to demand payment for saving your life."

Alec relaxed, at least a little. If that's why Magnus was here then it would be fine. Alec had faith, that his parents clearly didn't, that Magnus wouldn't ask for too much. Besides, no matter what Magnus wanted, he had earned it. Alec was very grateful to be alive.

Robert and Maryse left the mission room together, and Alec followed just far enough behind so they didn't notice him.

Alec was surprised to see Magnus standing helplessly on the other side of the shield. With all his magical skills Alec would have expected the warlock to walk through the shield easily but instead he was waiting outside it. Robert and Maryse moved through the shield to greet Magnus. Alec had to fight the urge to run and join them. It was so wonderful to even just see Magnus again with his own eyes, but he knew he had no reason to be there. At least no reason anyone knew about.

Alec held his breath as he watched them, agonizing over every small change in expression on both Magnus and his parents faces. Magnus was talking calmly, but the more he spoke the less calm Alec's parents became.

"That's an outrage!" Robert roared and Alec's feet darted forward, unable to remain out of sight anymore.

"What's going on?" Alec asked as he escaped the shield and joined them outside it.

"This warlock is demanding impossible things," Robert snapped.

"It's a magical contract," Magnus replied, calmly. "You can't just refuse me and be done with it. You signed on a dotted line not knowing what the price would be."

"But this makes no sense," Maryse said, clearly trying to reason with Magnus. "It benefits neither parties."

"Why I have chosen this is my business," Magnus replied coolly. "Do you want to go back on our deal?" Both Alec's parents looked from Magnus to Alec, clearly conflicted.

"What is he asking for?" Alec asked in the silence that followed Magnus's words.

"You," Robert replied and suddenly all Alec's energy was required to suppress his smile. "He wants you to live with him for a week, though I no idea why!"

"Alec is the heir to your throne," Magnus said calmly.

"So you want to poison his mind with lies and make him a warlock sympathizer, do you?"

"Maybe," Magnus smirked, but Alec could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll go," Alec said quickly. He wanted nothing more than to leave this place with Magnus.

"You can't!" Maryse exclaimed.

"It's only a week," Alec shrugged, trying not to look excited. A week seemed like an eternity to him at the moment. "Nothing to worry about, mom."

"It isn't safe," Robert said. "I can't allow it."

"He saved my life," Alec told his father gently, putting a hand on Robert's shoulder. "This is a small thing to ask."

"Great!" Magnus said cheerily. "Go pack."

"Can't you just magic my stuff here?" Alec asked, surprised. He'd expected Magnus to wave his hands and suddenly be holding a packed truck.

"Can't get through the shield," Magnus explained. Alec made a mental note to ask Magnus about this later, but for the moment he turned around and went to his room to pack.

* * *

 **This chapter would have gone up last night when my beta returned it but my wifi is down... I have walked to a starbucks to update.**

 **And to the guest reviewer who literally asked for an update while I was typing this. You are welcome. And yes I have updated Elevator to Home nine times... since I last updated this. ^_^ hehe. Klaine took over my brain. But I have basically written all 20,000 words or more of that story now so back to my other ones. Elevator to Home will continue to get updated everyday until its done, but I have been working on my others again as well. In fact I have been outlining chapters ahead for this one and I just updated Roommates and Soulmates as well.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek chapter 6_

 _Emerging on the other side, Magnus wasted no time, but pulled Alec into his arms, kissing the shadowhunter desperately. Alec's trunk thudded to the ground as Magnus felt Alec's arms around him. How had these last weeks seemed to take so long? Months, years even, used to fly by in the flash. Magnus would blink and decades passed so why had he been unable to wait another second to hold Alec in his arms?_

 _When they broke apart Alec turned his head from side to side taking in their surroundings. They were back at Magnus's house, just a few meters from the front door._


	6. Clarification Given

After Alexander's departure the second time, Magnus wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He felt strangely bound to the house as if he was worried leaving might mean he'd missed Alec making a re-appearance. He had been genuinely surprised when Alec had come back the first time, but for some reason he was sure Alec would return again this time. There had been something these in Alec's eyes that gave the warlock faith. Even when weeks went by with no sign of Alec, Magnus didn't doubt the boy's intentions.

How had so many things suddenly become about time? Time spent waiting for Alec's return. Time spent with Alec. Time. Time. Time. Magnus was immortal, so why was he suddenly wishing for time? Just mere hours with Alexander had felt so big and meaningful, if only they had more time. Then Magnus had an idea. He still hadn't collected payment for healing Alec and now he knew exactly what he wanted.

The King and Queen weren't too thrilled, but that played perfectly into Magnus's hands as they seemed to think he wanted Alec for political reasons. They could go ahead and think that all they wanted as far as Magnus was concerned. He and Alec knew the truth, though Magnus thought Alec had been very convincing when he'd talked his parents into the idea.

Alec returned with a packed truck a few moments later, and Magnus opened a portal, extending his arm dramatically.

"After you," Magnus smiled. The King and Queen looked livid.

"I'll see you in a week," Alec told his parents. "Don't fret. I promise everything's fine."

"I think you thanking him went straight to his head," Robert grumbled, but he allowed Alec to hug him.

"Take care," Maryse said as she too hugged her son. "Be safe."

"Don't forget, if he wanted me dead I'd be dead," Alec laughed. His parents mumbled something that sounded to Magnus like they disagreed with Alec's statement.

But then Alexander turned away from them and towards Magnus, his piercing blue eyes glowing with happiness. Magnus almost reached out to take Alec's hand as they went through the portal, but caught himself just in time.

Emerging on the other side, Magnus wasted no time, but pulled Alec into his arms, kissing the shadowhunter desperately. Alec's trunk thudded to the ground as Magnus felt Alec's arms around him. How had these last weeks seemed to take so long? Months, years even, used to go by in the flash. Magnus would blink and decades passed so why had he been unable to wait another second to hold Alec in his arms?

When they broke apart Alec turned his head from side to side taking in their surroundings. They were back at Magnus's house, just a few meters from the front door.

"That was a brilliant!" Alec exclaimed.

"It was your idea actually," Magnus corrected him. "You said you wanted more time."

"Yes, but you found a way to do it!"

"I did indeed," Magnus chuckled, smiling at the joy on Alexander's face. Taking Alec's hand, Magnus walked toward his front door. With a flick of his wrist Magnus had Alec's truck float alongside them.

"Why couldn't you get through the Palace shield?" Alec asked as they approached the door.

"The same reason I couldn't magically pack for you," Magnus replied easily. "The warlock who created it must have been older than me. I didn't have the power to break it."

"Does that mean a warlock's power gets stronger with time?" Alec asked.

"Basically, yes," Magnus replied. "Though also with training. A younger warlock with more training could be stronger than an older one with none. Though most old warlocks didn't get old by being stupid enough not to train."

"Yeah, some shadowhunters are more gifted than others too," Alec said. "Even before Jace had much training he could alway beat Simon in a sparring match."

"For such different races," Magnus chuckled. "It seems we do have something in common."

"It's a nice thing to think of," Alec said. "That we could have things in common." Magnus didn't know how to respond. He was spared the need to find something to say when they re-entered the house moments later.

"This can't be the same house?" Alec said stunned. Magnus just chuckled. He'd redecorated at least twice since Alec's last visit. Bright primary colours ran in thick strips around the walls while the furniture was more muted, with neutral beiges and greys and just the smallest splashes of those bright primary colours to tie it all together.

With a snap of his fingers Alec's currently floating truck blazed into action, whizzing down the hall.

"Hey!" Alec yelled as he made chase, Magnus walking slowly behind him. The truck stopped, just where Magnus had intended, on a freshly made bed in his finest guest room. The truck then proceeded to open of its own volition and unpack its contents into the empty drawers and shelfs opposite.

"Oh," Alec said, stopping dead in his tracks as he realized what Magnus was doing. "I am to sleep here?"

"If you like," Magnus replied. He couldn't understand the melancholy tone to Alexander's voice. Did he dislike sleep?

"Where do you sleep?" Alec asked, turning to face the warlock. Magnus couldn't understand what he saw there. Alec's emotions were usually so clearly displaced on his features, but why would Alec be disappointed?

"Down the hall," Magnus said slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alec said quickly turning away.

"We have so little time already," Magnus spoke softly, reaching his hand out to lift Alec's chin. "Don't turn away from me."

"I kinda thought I'd be sleeping in your room," Alec mumbled. He was still looking down, but as Magnus gently stroked Alec's cheek with his thumb he looked up.

"I'd like that," Magnus replied, smiling. "I just wanted you to have options. To be comfortable. I know your parents think you are here against your will, but you know you aren't trapped, right?"

"I know," Alec smiled at him, warmth and affection in his eyes. Magnus could feel himself being affected by Alec's gaze though not the same way as before. Sure, his heart was pounding faster than normal, but there was more emotion about it this time.

Alec leaned into Magnus's touch, then moved closer and kissed him. Magnus's hand quickly slide to the nap of Alec's neck as he deepened the kiss, holding Alec's waist in his other hand to pull the shadowhunter closer. A soft moan escaped Alec's throat and Magnus moved his kisses down to give greater attention to the skin of Alec's neck. The bruise he knew he'd left last time was completely gone now. It was true what they said about the children of the Angel; they healed fast.

Alec's hands gripped Magnus's clothes tightly and the next thing Magnus knew Alec had pulled them both down onto the bed. They continued kissing, their hands moving over each other, trying to memorized every curve, but it didn't progress pass deep passionate kissing.

This was new. Just lying together in the bed, kissing slowly and deeply. Magnus couldn't remember the last time he'd done such a thing, if ever. Usually it would progress as it had done the first time he'd met Alexander, but right now they both seemed content to merely hold each other. His lips were slightly swollen when they pulled apart for a much needed full breath.

"My truck has finished unpacking," Alec smiled. "Not that I brought much with me."

"Ah, but it seems I have unpacked your things in the wrong room," Magnus replied grinning. Waving his hand, everything began to return to the truck then with another snap of his fingers the truck flow of the room and down the hall. Alec's lips claimed his again and for a moment they continued where they'd left off.

"Do you live in this big house all by yourself?" Alec asked when they had to break apart for air again.

"I often have guests," Magnus answered. "Though mostly yes, just me."

"Doesn't that get lonely?" Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged. "I do throw quite a few wild parties, keeps things interesting. And Tessa said she'd drop by something soon."

"I remember you mentioning a Tessa the last time I was here," Alec said, and Magnus was flattered to know he'd been listening. "When do I get to meet her?"

"Soon, most likely," Magnus replied. "Though she can be rather unpredictable." Magnus paused then added, "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes please!" Alec said enthusiastically, jumping up off the bed in his excitement.

Magnus didn't put much stock in keeping the same decorum for more than a week, so nothing was the same from Alec's last visit. Magnus saw his house with new eyes as he watched the wonder in Alec's blue ones. Magic was everyday to him, but it seems quite mystifying to Alexander.

"Is that a tree growing through the wall?" Alec asked pointing.

"I was having a strange day," Magnus defended himself. With a wave of his hand he vanished the rather odd decoration from his home, the hole in the wall healing over as he did so.

"That's amazing," Alec said, gazing at the place where the tree had been. He walked closer and touched his hand to the new part of the wall, as if he expected it to be different from the wall around it. "Is there anything magic can't do?"

"It has limits," Magnus answered. "As you well know, but for those simple everyday things, magic is endlessly useful."

"Where do you get the ideas for decorating your house?" Alec asked.

"From nature," Magnus began. "From friends and flights of fancy."

"Have you ever thought of turning this place into a huge mansion?" Alec asked. "On the outside it looks like a small cottage."

"Mansions just draw attention," Magnus dismissed the idea. "I'd rather have a mansion on the inside and a cottage on the outside."

"But people know where you live," Alec reminded him. "It's not like it's a secret."

"True," Magnus smiled. "I guess I just like the cottage."

"That's allowed," Alec chuckled as he turned from the wall to Magnus who held his arms out for Alec.

"Is it too early for bed?" Alec asked, his head resting on Magnus's chest.

"Depends. What you mean by bed?" Magnus chuckled, his arms wrapped around Alec tightly. Alec answered the question by looking up, and kissing Magnus.

"Would you like dinner first?" Magnus asked, taking Alec's face in his hands.

"Sure," Alec smiled. Together they walked back through the house to the kitchen, with their arms around each other. It was strange to Magnus, having Alec close all day without feeling like he would slip away at any moment.

"Do you create the food from nothing?" Alec asked as Magnus's blue magic cleared and dinner appeared before them.

"Of course not," Magnus chuckled. "Something can't come from nothing. I just summon it and change its nature."

Alec sat down and looked at his dinner as if it were some strange mysterious challenge. Then as if stealing himself to try it, he took a small bit. His face lit up in surprise as he exclaimed that it was delicious. Magnus smiled before he started eating. He supposed summoning dinner was a rather strange concept to someone like Alexander.

When they were done, Magnus cleared the plates with a wave of his hand, and conjured tea. Alec took a sip of his and sighed.

"So what do you do all day?" Alec asked. "I mean what are you responsible for or can you just do whatever you like?"

"As one of the older warlocks," Magnus began. "I sometimes get people seeking my help, but otherwise yes I have a great deal of freedom, so long as I stay away from the Nephilim."

"Why do you say that?"

"Over the centuries," Magnus replied. "Some Nephilim leaders have tried to 'keep' warlocks for their own uses. I don't remember which kings over the years managed it, but I make it a rule never to deal with Shadowhunters without a contract or bargain they can't back out of."

"Like when my mother asked you to save me?" Alec inquired.

"Yes and no," Magnus answered, being as honest as he could when the other person didn't understand the situation. "Catarina wouldn't have forgiven me for refusing to help when a life was on the line, but if your mother had wanted magic for some other purpose, let's say obtaining great wealth or lifting heavy things, I would have said no."

"Mom and dad don't understand warlocks," Alec said. "They don't seem to see any good in them, but I don't think they'd try and imprison one."

"Good to know," Magnus smiled. They'd finished their tea, and Magnus stood up to take Alec's hand. Hand in hand they walked down the hall and into Magnus's bedroom, the only room Magnus hadn't included in their tour.

"This is-well, grand doesn't seem to do it justice," Alec gapsed. The high ceilings were made of a dark wood, the walls a light cream colour with flowers painted along the top, where the wood met the wall. The floors were the same dark wood colour as was the furniture. All the bedding and linen were the same cream colour as the walls, with a similar floral pattern.

"This weeks design," Magnus dismissed the compliment. "But look, your trunks unpacked. Are you sure you want to sleep in here?"

"Yes," Alec answered quickly turning to kiss Magnus gently before moving to his trunk. Without so much as a thought, or so it seemed to Magnus, Alec began to get undressed. After a moment's worry as to what Alec thought he was here for, Magnus saw what Alec was doing.

"I brought sleeping clothes," Alec said, smiling as he pulled them out of a drawer. Magnus couldn't help but stare at the perfect skin of Alec's back. Not a scar or blemish to be had. If he had to choose one word to describe Alexander, it would have been angelic.

Despite his worries that Alec would think he was here for the wrong reason, Magnus couldn't resist walking forward and wrapping his arms around Alec's bare torso. Magnus kissed the skin of Alec's neck, unable to keep his hands to himself. Alec leaned his head back, clearly enjoying the sensation. Neither of them spoke as Alec turned in Magnus's arms and got his hands under Magnus's shirt, which soon found its way to the ground.

Bare chests pressed together they kissed, Alec's hands firmly holding the muscles in Magnus's back.

"Can we…?" Alec asked in a whispered as he indicated what he wanted with the movement of his hips.

"You can feel, I'm sure, that I would like that," Magnus replied softly. "As long as you know that isn't the reason why you are here."

"It isn't?" Alec asked, and if Magnus wasn't much mistaken he sensed disappointment in the other man again.

"Not the only reason," Magnus corrected himself, smiling.

"Good," Alec said grinning. "Because last time was-" He broke off as if trying to find the right word to describe their first meeting. Magnus decided words weren't what mattered right now. Moving his hands down to tuck his fingers into the waistline of Alec's pants, Magnus pulled the shadowhunter tight to his body, kissing Alec passionately as he did so. Alec's mouth opened under his as Magnus felt Alec's hands moving down as well.

"You won't be needing clothes for sleeping," Magnus whispered as he began undressing the beautiful man in his arms. With frantic hands and rushed movements Magnus soon found himself naked and falling into his bed with Alexander.

The nearness created wonderful friction as they held each other tightly, kissing and enjoying the others physical proximity. Magnus gasped as Alec's hands closed around him, and Alec did must the same when Magnus returned the favour. With them so worked up, so intent on the moment, it didn't take long for them to finish. Magnus once again cleaned up with a wave of his hands and a flash of blue magic.

They were both panting, but Alec still managed to pull the blankets up over them as he snuggled into Magnus's arms.

Alec looked so peaceful there, his head resting on Magnus's shoulder while the warlock arms was draped around him. And again it was as if time lost its meaning. Magnus gently stroked Alec's soft black hair as he fell asleep. Magnus was incredibly attracted to Alec, but just holding Alexander like this, did things to him he couldn't describe.

Magnus woke up to the sun streaming into his eyes. He must of forgotten to close the curtains last night. With a wave of his hand the drapes moved to cover the window and Magnus rolled over, trying to fall asleep again. He had been quite enjoying his dream. There'd been a rather glorious man in it and they'd been having a wonderful time. Just then Magnus felt a person sleeping beside him and realized it hadn't been a dream at all.

"Good morning," Alec chimed.

"Morning," Magnus mumbled, rolling back over to face Alec.

"You don't like the sun, I see."

"Not this early in the morning, no," Magnus groaned. He had never much of a morning person.

"It's not early," Alec laughed. "I've been awake for hours."

"Huh?" Magnus said, stunned and fighting against his eyelids. Blinking Magnus noticed that Alec was fully dressed. "Alexander, have you been watching me sleep?"

"Breakfast is ready whenever you get up," Alec told him, grinning and avoiding his question. Alec kissed Magnus's forehead and then got out of the bed and left the room.

Magnus could smell something sizzling as if over a fire. With a great effort Magnus slowly got out of bed, put on his robe and dragged his feet down the hall. He entered the kitchen to see Alec standing over the wood burning stove cooking… something.

"You don't keep food in the house," Alec told him.

"I summon it," Magnus shrugged.

"And I hunt it," Alec adding as he flipped over whatever it was in the cooking pan Magnus had forgotten he owned.

"What did you kill?" Magnus asked warily.

"A wild pig," Alec said. "Bacon anyone?"

"How?" Magnus asked his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Easy," Alec shrugged. "I brought my bow and arrow." Magnus was too tired to ponder the great differences in how he and Alec lived. How Alec's first instinct was to go hunt for his meal alone in a strange wood. Instead, Magnus summoned them some bread and they had bacon sandwiches for breakfast.

They talked, laughed and generally enjoyed each other's company for the next few hours until Magnus heard the door chime and his friend's cheerful greeting as she entered the house.

"It seems you are too meet Tessa today," Magnus smiled, taking Alec's hand and leading him back to the entrance way.

"You look just like Will," Tessa exclaimed, by way of greeting the moment she saw Alec.

"Will?" Alec asked, clearly taken aback by this strange introduction.

"William Herondale," Magnus sighed. He should really have seen this coming. If Alec had been warned maybe he wouldn't look so confused and Tessa was nothing if not predictable.

"That's Jace's surname," Alec observed.

"I have been keeping track of Will's line," Tessa explained, with enthusiasm. "Jace is his great great great grandson."

"Oh," Alec said. "From the way you were talking I thought you meant someone you knew more recently."

"This is always how Tessa talks about Will," Magnus said rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **Woot this story is actually getting updates! Yay! I am almost finished my Glee story and then I shall have only two stories to update so Royal Dilemma should get updated faster. Not sure what else to say here... This story has one of my lowest view counts but I suspect that is due to very slow updates. I'm hopeful it picks up here soon.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 7_

 _Alec gazed at Magnus for a moment, ignoring the squabbling friend's words. He never wanted to forget Magnus's face, but he knew his life, his memory was fleeting. If Magnus remembered him Alec could live forever in the warlock's mind, as Will and Jem lived forever in Tessa's memories. It was a oddly marvelous and mind blowing concept to him. The more Alec learned about Magnus the more extraordinary Magnus's interest in Alec become to him. Alec had never really understood his family's_ prejudice _against warlock, but now Alec was truly confused about it. There was no reason for it. Then his little brother's death came to mind, but Alec had a feeling there was more to that story than what his mother believed._


	7. Duration Spent

"That is always how Tessa talks about Will," Magnus said rolling his eyes, though Alec noticed the warlock's underlying affection for her.

"I see," Alec said, not sure what else to say. In his mind, great-great-great grandson meant a crazy long time since this Will person had been alive, yet she spoke as if she'd seen him yesterday.

"If Jem had had children I'd keep track of them too," Tessa said as if defending someone who wasn't present to defend himself. "He had nephews, though the lines seems to have died out. You die so easily." She sounded sad like she wished all Nephilim could live long peaceful lives. Alec couldn't help, but be amazed by the obvious way she cared for his kind. Magnus was different; he cared for Alec, but very clearly not for all nephilim in general like Tessa seemed to.

"Who's Jem?" Alec asked.

"Will's best friend," Tessa replied wistfully.

"She dated them both," Magnus laughed and Tessa's lost in the clouds expression quickly shifted to an annoyed one.

"Oh, and you're one to talk!" Tessa huffed. "With a nephilim here."

"Alexander is my guest for the week," Magnus replied, casually as if this was of no consequence.

"Oh and how did you arrange that?" Tessa asked. "Isn't he the prince or something?"

"I saved his life, actually," Magnus told her, a little smug. "And yes, he is."

"Hmm," Tessa eyed her friend. "What are you up to?"

"Must you think I'm up to something," Magnus sighed, covering his face with his hand dramatically.

"Yes," Tessa replied curtly. "You, my friend, have spent the better part of a century complaining about shadowhunters and here I arrive to find you housing one."

"I don't complain that much," Magnus defended himself. Alec wasn't sure what to make of this interaction, though it fascinated him to no end. He hadn't thought about it this way. Why was Magnus with him when Magnus hated the rest of his kind? It either showed a great meaning behind Magnus's actions or a greater attraction to Alec than he'd realized.

"Oh please," Tessa scoffed, with a dismissive wave in Magnus's direction. She then turned her attention to Alec. "If you are in any way, shape or form here against your wishes tell me now and I will help you escape."

"Umm," Alec mumbled unsure how to reply. Technically he hadn't chosen to be here, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be here. Even if Magnus hated his kind, Alec wanted to be here next to Magnus.

"Alexander is free to leave whenever he wants," Magnus snapped at her.

"Good," Tessa replied as if that settled the matter.

"You hungry?" Alec asked her, trying to lighten the mood. "There's leftover bacon sandwiches." And just like that Tessa was laughing; the tension was gone.

"I like you, Alexander," Tessa said. "And I'd love a sandwich." Alec smiled at her and together the three of them went back to the kitchen.

It turned out Tessa was good company. She praised Alec's cooking though he'd done little but cook the meat. Tessa was very interested in learning about current Shadowhunter society.

"It seems not much has changed since I lived in the Palace," Tessa said after Alec gave her a summary.

"How did you get past the shield?" Alec asked, curious. "Magnus couldn't enter."

"They lowered it for me," Tessa explained. "Then once I was inside it went back up which, of course, meant I couldn't leave, but I didn't care because I had Will and Jem."

"You said Will is Jace's ancestor," Alec replied. "And you dated Will, so does that mean your Jace's ancestor as well?"

"Oh no," Tessa said. "No, warlocks aren't fertile. Will had a wife to give him children. Jem never married, though. I like to think that in his heart he was married to me." There was such affection in her voice when she spoke of them and Alec quickly learned Tessa could talk of Will or Jem for hours without much prompting. She'd clearly loved them both passionately and missed them deeply, despite the many years since their deaths.

"I don't regret it," Tessa continued her monologue. "I couldn't leave the Palace and I had to watch Will with his wife, but Jem never looked anywhere else, even when his peers wanted him to. They were the best years of my life."

"You're so young," Magnus whined at her.

"Oh, shut up," Tessa snapped at him.

"How old are you?" Alec inquired. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Just over a hundred," Tessa replied. "Though Magnus seems to think that means nothing." Alec didn't know what to say. He wasn't even twenty yet. In fact, Alec didn't think there was a single shadowhunter in the Palace at the moment over fifty years of age. His parents were in their forties, Alec was fairly sure. And Alec's grandparents had long since died.

"Not nothing," Magnus sighed. "Just not much." Alec kept his strange philosophical moment to himself as he tried to enjoy spending time with these two ancient beings.

Alec gazed at Magnus for a moment, ignoring the squabbling friend's words. He never wanted to forget Magnus's face, but he knew his life, his memory was fleeting. If Magnus remembered him, Alec could live forever in the warlock's mind, as Will and Jem lived forever in Tessa's memories. It was an oddly marvelous and mind blowing concept to him. The more Alec learned about Magnus the more extraordinary Magnus's interest in Alec become to him. Alec had never really understood his family's prejudice against warlock, but now Alec was truly confused by it. There was no reason for it. The memory of Max's death floated across his mind, but Alec had a feeling there was more to that story than what his mother believed.

Tessa remained with them for the better part of the afternoon, but graciously took her leave when Magnus began hinting for alone time.

"Ah, is that why he's here then," Tessa grinned wickedly at her friend. "To please you?"

"Says the woman who's spent the better part of her life just there to please," Magnus mocked.

"You know sometimes you are cruel," Tessa snapped before she left sharply, slamming the door behind her.

"That was kind of mean," Alec said, but he tried to soften his words further by placing a hand on Magnus's shoulder.

"I know," Magnus sighed. "It's just-" But he didn't continue. Alec had to prompt him before Magnus said, "Tessa makes this feel more real. I don't like her implying I just want sex from you."

"I care about you too," Alec whispered. "I am not here just for that, though I quite enjoy it." Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into his arms.

"Now that we are finally down a third wheel," Magnus began. "What would you like to do?"

"Oh, I can think of something," Alec said grinning as he connected their lips, deepening the kiss until Magnus moaned. Magnus gently pulled Alec across the room and down onto the couch, without breaking their kiss. Alec straddled Magnus as they continued kissing, slowly. The world stood still and Alex existed only within the bubble of this moment as his lips moved leisurely with Magnus's.

Hands moved freely and lips often shifted, but despite the new hickey on Alec's neck and the way Magnus's hands were holding Alec's lower back, they didn't move past deep kissing.

If not for his stomach Alec thought he could have actually stayed like that forever. Instead, they had dinner, accompanied by pleasant conversation and casual touches. After Magnus cleared the dishes away with a wave of his hands and a soft blue light, he scooped Alec up into his arms. Alec could feel a slight tingling sensation over his skin that he thought was caused by just Magnus's touch, but soon noticed the way the warlock was moving.

"Are you magically making me lighter so you can carry me to bed?" Alec asked, grinning. Magnus was indeed walking like he carried a parcel of feathers in his arms.

"Maybe," Magnus smirked. He leaned down, kissed Alec briefly then the two of them fell into bed together.

Alec worked quickly to get Magnus's clothes off and he could feel Magnus's hands following his lead. This wasn't like earlier on the couch. There was no lazy zen to their actions now. Every muscle in Alec's body was on edge, a desperation within him as Alec clung to Magnus. Placing his hands on either side of the warlock's face, Alec kissed him with all the overwhelming and confusing emotions Magnus invoked in him.

"Alexander," Magnus gasped into Alec's mouth. Alec had no idea what he was doing, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt what he wanted. He'd never been so in tune with his body before, not even when he trained with his bow and arrow.

"How is it that I can never get enough of you?" Alec whispered as they enjoyed each other's touch.

"Is that so?" Magnus purred. Alec pulled away, gently placing his fingers at Magnus's temple as he gazed into those beautiful eyes.

"It is," Alec said seriously. Magnus's moan communicated perfectly how he too was overcome as they slammed their bodies together again, giving in to their need for each other.

It was a perfect night. The slight teasing of fingertips over bare skin sent tingles up Alec's spine. The gentle caress of Magnus's touch did things to Alec he hadn't the words for, leaving them panting for air. Long slow kissing until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Alec awoke to see Magnus sleeping beside him. Rather than disturb Magnus, Alec just lay there enjoying the warlock's presence beside him and thinking through every moment of the previous night. Remembering his hands tangled in Magnus's hair, his lips against the skin of Magnus's neck and so many other places. Gently moving a few strands of the warlock's soft black hair out of his face, Alec gazed more completely at the man he was falling in love with. Alec had no other way to describe the feelings within him, but surely it was too soon. After all, not even Jace and Clary had moved this fast and they'd been sickly adorable from the moment they'd met.

He never wanted this moment, or this week, to end. Why hadn't Magnus asked for months or years? Why did they have such a short time together? Alec knew the answer was his parents. They'd barely accepted a week and mostly because they'd had no choice. Still, Alec found himself more and more scared of the day he'd have to say goodbye and return to his dull life of duty and responsibility.

So Alec studied the curves of Magnus's face, the way his eyes were shaped differently, his skin a more pleasing olive colour than his own boring pale skin. He tried to burn into his memory the feel of Magnus's silky hair between his fingers, the way his lips felt against Alec's everything. There was not a single thing about this man Alec ever wanted to forget.

Alec had a feeling his killing a pig for breakfast had quite surprised Magnus so this time he decided to wait for the warlock to wake up. He was, after all, perfectly content to lay here and listen to the warlock's even breathing forever.

By the time Magnus woke up Alec had moved his eyes over every plane on the warlock's face so many times he was sure he had it memorized. Magnus kissed him good morning and summoned them breakfast.

They spent the day lazily, both in and out of bed, talking of the mundane aspects of their lives between kisses. Magnus summoned all their meals. It was so freeing to be able to just do nothing. Alec usually spent so much time worrying about the people around him, that he'd never had the opportunity or the mere thought of spending an entire day lounging about before. And honestly he'd been missing out. It was glorious.

But despite the happiness there was this constant fear beneath everything of when it all ended. When their time would be up.

For the most part, though, Alec ignored that. He learned as much as he could about Magnus's world and tried to explain his world to the warlock. He ate magically summoned food and kissed every inch of Magnus's skin before noon each day.

Alec even managed to convince Magnus to come hunting with him for wild pig. Magnus hadn't been to enthusiastic to start with, but when Alec explained that it was an exercise in getting to know each other he agreed.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days.

Time was passing whether Alec wanted it to or not — and it was doing so rapidly. Falling asleep in Magnus's arms every night was a joy he looked forward to as in the same way he loved waking with the warlock beside him, but every day that passed was one day less they had together.

With only two days left until Alec had to be dragged back to reality, there was a great thud as something hit Magnus's front door hard. Then again, bang. Magnus went to the door, clearly confused as to why he had a visitor.

When Magnus opened the door, Alec could see a woman with red puffy eyes standing on his doorstep, a bundle in her arms. Alec didn't recognize the woman, which meant she had to be a mundane. She placed the bundle into Magnus's arms before she turned on her heels and ran, sobbing so loudly Alec could hear her from where he stood, meters away from the whole scene. Magnus closed the door and turned to Alec, cradling the bundle in his arms.

"We have another guest," Magnus said.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked. Magnus beckoned Alec to come closer and then Alec heard it: the muffled sounds of distress. Magnus was cradling an infant in his arms, but not just any infant.

"Blue," Alec exclaimed. "That baby is bright blue!"

* * *

 **Sorry for my long absence. When the fanfic email notifications were broken I was kinda like 'why update if no one knows I am updating' so I do confess I wasn't working on this story. But I can happily say I have made up for that because chapter 8 and 9 are finished first drafts. One round of editing and then I will send them to my beta. I was actually working on chapter ten of this story when my beta sent this chapter back. ^_^ I completed my Klaine fanfic so I am done to just updating two again. If I can get this story done I will be updating one story. Such a concept. lol. Been so long since that was a thing.**

 **Oh and if you haven't already please check out my website: writesalott DOT com. I have a writer's block, original short stories and a lovely displace page for my fanfics that links to them here on fanfic.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 8_

 _With a wave of his hand Magnus captured the moment on paper. It appeared in his hand, but Alec was too distracted by Max to notice. Magnus quickly vanished the image to his desk so Alec wouldn't see._

 _Their perfect day ticked by. Magnus watched the sun set bitterly, as if the bright ball should have known better than to abandon them like this. Their time was up. Alec had to go home, but all Magnus wanted was to hold Alexander close and never let him go. Magnus wanted to lock his doors and say that Alec couldn't leave, that Alexander was his forever._


	8. Reality Altered

"Blue," Alec stated shocked. "That baby is bright blue!"

"He's a warlock," Magnus explained. "Though I have never encountered one cursed at such a young age before." Magnus could tell Alec didn't know what to say. After all Alec had only ever met one warlock in his life, the one standing before him.

He was sure somehow that Alec had never quite pictured a warlock being so small and vulnerable.

"What age are warlocks usually cursed?" Alec asked, stunned, but clearly curiosity.

"Between 6-12 is what I've seen most often," Magnus replied. "But really anytime before puberty and the curse will take. I just can't imagine what this little one's parents must have done." Magnus started rocking the child in his arms back and forth absently as he spoke. This was not the first child to be left on his doorstep and, unfortunately, it wouldn't be the last. The parents didn't have the heart to kill their own children or abandon them alone in the middle of nowhere, so they brought the cursed here, in a small attempt to do the right thing.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"Usually demon's curse children," Magnus explained. "To punish their parents."

"That's- it's just so unfair," Alec gasped. "So cruel." The expression on his face was as if the whole world had been split down the middle to reveal that he knew nothing, nothing at all. Magnus wanted to somehow comfort Alec, but he knew not how.

"He seems to be no more than seven months old to judge by his size," Magnus continued. "It's a wonder he survived the curse."

"Children can die from the demon's curse?" Alec asked.

"If they are too young or too weak, yes," Magnus replied. "If they are too old they just get sick. The curse can't turn you into a warlock after puberty."

Alec again seemed lost for words and Magnus took the opportunity to get back to business. Lifting his hand not cradling the infant he summoned pen and paper from his desk and instructed the pen to write a note before the whole thing went up in flames.

"What did you just do?" Alec asked, clearly impressed.

"I sent a message to Catarina," Magnus explained. "She is my go to person for stuff like this."

"You mean this has happened before?" Alec asked.

"No recently," Magnus replied. "But yes."

"Did this happen to you?" Alec whispered.

"Of course," Magnus replied. "If I hadn't been cursed I wouldn't be a warlock."

"No, I mean were you abandoned?" Alec asked.

"Oh, _that_ ," Magnus said. He walked away from the door, summoned some wood from the forest near his house and shaped it into a makeshift crib with his blue magic. Magnus placed the infant in the crib before turning to Alec and answering the question. "Yes and no. My mother was scared of me and my father tried to kill me, so I left."

The expression on Alexander's face quite took Magnus's breath away. Alec was always an open book, and the empathy and sadness for Magnus showed there perfectly as if it had been spoken in words. Alec moved forward and wrapped his arms around Magnus, holding him close in a hug that was somehow free of judgement or guilt. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec in return, and felt safe enough to cry, though he didn't. Just the fact he felt he could was extraordinary.

"No child should have to experience something like that," Alec whispered. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Magnus."

"It's not all bad," Magnus said pulled out of the hug before he started crying for real. "The magic and immortality is rather nice." Alec smiled at him and for a moment everything else fell away.

Then the baby started crying. Very loudly. Without seeming to think on it for a second Alec picked up the baby, rocking him as Alec asked Magnus for something to feed to the screaming infant. Magnus summoned some milk from the local farm, though Alec didn't ask where he got it, and a moment later the baby was eating contentedly in Alec's strong arms.

Magnus was once again in awe of the man before him. Alec's instincts never lead him astray. Whether it was love making, child care or hunting Alec took to everything like a fish to water.

When Catarina arrived a few hours later, she was quite surprised to see a shadowhunter caring for a warlock child in Magnus's home. She wasn't like Tessa, though. Catarina knew Magnus far better than that.

"Are you in love?" Catarina whispered to Magnus who jumped. He turned frantically to see if Alec had heard, but Alexander was all the way across the room gently rocking the baby.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Magnus replied. He'd seen Alec all of three times before this week. It was a silly question.

"I've seen the way you look at him," Catarina continued. Magnus froze. His breathing quickening. No this wasn't- he couldn't be-

"Catarina," Alec's voice called as he approached. "What will happen to Max?"

"Max?" Catarina inquired.

"Oh," Alec said sheepishly. "Sorry, that's what I've been calling him in my head. Blue baby didn't sit well with me." Magnus's beautiful, but definitely confused, friend beamed at Alec.

"You named a stranger's child," she began softly. "A warlock orphan after your little brother?" Alec blushed a deep pink before mumbling something about how everyone deserves a name.

"He might have had one before," Alec said. "From his mother, but she never said."

"I think the name suits him," Catarina confirmed with a tender smile before turning to her friend. "Doesn't it, Magnus?"

"Max it is then," Magnus said, if only to see the smile on Alec's face at his words.

"I am sure his new parents will want to call him something else," Alec mumbled a moment later.

"I will look for a home for him," Catarina said gently. "But it's more likely that I will only find foster accommodations rather than real parents. They may keep his name the same."

"What kind of accommodations?" Alec asked.

"Maybe a warlock caretaker or open-minded mundane," Catarina explained. "I doubt he will have an easy life, though. Abandoned warlock's rarely do."

"Were you abandoned like Max and Magnus?" Alec asked with genuine interest and concern.

"No," Catarina smiled, with something that was almost shyness. "My mother raised me, curse and all."

"I'm glad," Alec replied genuinely.

Max started to cry and Catarina quickly summoned a bottle of milk, handing it to Alec who fed the baby as if it was second nature to him.

"Your magic is almost the same colour as Magnus's," Alec observed once Max was happily eating. "Are your portals orange too?"

"Yes," Catarina answered, amused. "Just a slightly different shade."

"Shadowhunter should really know more about warlocks," Alec observed. "I don't understand why there is so little information available in the Palace. I mean, Tessa lived there most of her life after all, and I had never heard of her."

"Ah yes, but Tessa lived there passing as a mundane," Catarina explained. "She didn't do magic. She was lucky that her warlock's curse is so small and easy to hide. I have to wear a glamour when I hide among the humans."

"So a warlock has never lived freely in the Palace before?" Alec asked and Catarina shook her head. Magnus saw disappointment in Alexander at this news that Magnus couldn't understand. As Catarina and Alec carried on in this way, Alec asking questions and Catarina answering them, Magnus forgot about the strange look in Alexander's eyes. Partly because Magnus couldn't quite believe what was happening right in front of him.

Alec was immersing himself so totally into Magnus's world, learning all he could and getting to know Magnus's friends.

"I did everything I could to save your brother, Alec," Catarina confessed glassy-eyed. "I promise I did."

"I believe you," Alec said easily. "I don't think my mother ever will, though."

"As I suspected," Catarina replied. "Your trust means a great deal to me, Alec." Alexander smiled at her, before placing the sleeping baby back in his crib.

Catarina stayed with them for most of the day, making sure the baby was safe before leaving to look for foster parents, saying it might be harder with a infant rather than a child. Magnus was surprised that Catarina was happy to leave the child in Alec's care in the meantime.

"And I am surprised you have confided so much in Alec," Catarina said when Magnus commented on her actions before she left. "He knows you, Magnus," she continued. "So few people do."

Magnus didn't know what to say. Catarina didn't seem to expect a reply. She smiled knowingly at him and then disappeared through a portal of her own making.

"He's so blue," Alec was saying a few minutes later as the baby in question smiled at him from Alexander's arms.

"Indeed," Magnus smiled. "Blue baby for sure."

"Blueberry," Alec corrected laughing. "He's the exact same shade as the berries from the bushes behind the Palace." Alec lifted the smiling child in his arms high over his head then brought Max down again, kissing his tummy until the baby giggled happily.

Alec brought Max to sleep in their bed with them that night. Magnus couldn't describe the emotions the two of them being here invoked in him. He didn't dare let himself fantasies or think of the possibilities behind those emotions. After all the by the end of the day tomorrow, Magnus's week in Alexander's company would be over.

Their last day together was the epitome of domestic bliss, apart from the screaming child waking them before the sunrise. Alec was up and rocking Max before Magnus had barely opened his eyes.

"He's hungry, I think," Alec said so Magnus summoned some more milk. Rather than go back to sleep, Magnus sat up and watched Alec. This happened twice more during the night.

The sun was high in the sky when they left their bedroom the next day. Alec wanted to take Max outside which is how Magnus came to find himself sitting in his backyard in a reclining deck chair.

"Now you see me," Alec said his hands held away from his head. "Now you don't," he added once his hands were covering his face. Alec was kneeling on the grass trying to entertaining the toddler on Magnus's lap.

With a wave of his hand Magnus captured this moment on paper. It then appeared in his hand, but Alec was too distracted with Max to notice. Magnus quickly vanished the image to his desk so Alec wouldn't see it.

Their perfect day ticked by. Magnus watched the sun set bitterly, as if the bright ball should have known better than to abandon them like this. Their time was up. Alec had to go home, but all Magnus wanted was to hold Alexander close and never let him go. Magnus wanted to lock his doors and say that Alec couldn't leave, that Alexander was his forever.

And in that moment he knew Catarina was right. Magnus was in love.

It had been so very long since Magnus had felt this way, so long in fact that he couldn't even remember when or who with. All he did know was that his love was doomed. Their borrowed time was over; Alec had a country to run and nothing Magnus could do would change that. Besides even if the world wasn't against them, even if they found a way to be together, Alec would one day grow old and die before the immortal's eyes. Yes, Magnus thought, doomed was a good word for it.

Magnus offered to make a portal to take Alec home, but Alec surprised Magnus by asking the warlock to walk with him up to the front door.

"Please," Alec begged. Magnus couldn't refuse, though he did caution Alec that his parents would see. "I don't care," Alec said in response.

Magnus did a quick enchantment to watch over Max before they left, something to alert him if the sleeping warlock woke. Together Alec and Magnus walked out the door. Still in view of the house Magnus opened a portal and they stepped through. His emotions overwhelming him Magnus approached the Palace gates. He was holding Alec's hand as if it were a lifeline. Magnus tried to let go when they were about to come into view of the Palace windows, but Alec wouldn't let go. The prince held his hand in an iron grip, until the front doors opened. Then, as Alec was welcomed in his parent's arms, Magnus managed to get away, quickly portaling home before tears spilled from his eyes.

When Magnus walked in the front door of his once spacious home he found it suddenly big and empty rather than grand and fabulous. Without Alec's warmth the place was dark and cold, the only point of light being Max's sleeping form in his cradle. Max. It was the name Alec had given him, and though it had been meant as a temporary name, Magnus found he had grown rather fond of it, and of him.

For a moment, Magnus let the fantasies he hadn't dared to dream of before play in his mind. Alec living here with him, waking every morning in Alexander's arms before Max ran in, jumping on the bed demanding breakfast. It was such a domestic fantasy. He and Alec raising Max together, being together freely without the world's prestigious and responsibilities getting in their way.

Magnus looked down at the peaceful child sleeping in the crib, rocked gently by his magic. During his long life Magnus had taken in orphans before, housing them when no one else would and he'd come to care for every single one of them. But this was different. Those children had called him Magnus, but he wanted Max to call him papa. It was a strange feeling and Magnus knew it was entirely Alexander's fault. Adopting this child felt like a way to hold Alec in his heart longer. He couldn't and never would be able to call Alexander his, but Magnus could make Max his child. That he could do.

"Come here, little one," Magnus whispered as he picked Max up gently. "You are going to stay here with me, if that works for you, of course." Max's soft breathing didn't change, but he stretched slightly adjusting to Magnus's embrace. "I didn't think you'd mind. I'm not so bad, really. Maybe Daddy will visit after he's king of all the land." Magnus smiled wondering if he was lying or not. He knew Catarina would be thrilled by his decision and he planned to tell her just as soon as he could speak without crying.

* * *

 **Two days two chapter! *shocked emoji* What is this non-sense. lol.  
**

 **My beta had time to edit today or rather she made time by using editing to procrastinate doing her math homework. ^_^ I'm such a good influence... not.**

 **I have been binge writing this story lately. The next chapter is finished and will go up in the next few days. The chapter after that just needs another round of editing before being sent to my beta and the chapter after that is half a first draft. Look at me go! Woot!**

 **I hope you are enjoying this story, the few people who are reading it that is. :) Thanks! And please review guys! I want to know what you think!**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 9_

 _Alec tried to do what they wanted. He agree to attend his parents party, agreed to meet all his prospective brides, but his heart wasn't in it. He met with them all individually during the events of the evening. Alec spoke with women that were funny, beautiful, intelligent, yet he felt nothing for them. He wasn't attracted to their beauty. He was too heartbroken to appreciate their humour and he thought the smarter ones would have made better adviser than wives. Lydia in particular had leadership qualities that made Alec think she would be better off running a country by herself. Glenda was all smiles with no personality while Betty seemed determined to make Alec interested in her cleavage. Alec had to resist the urge to explain to her that they'd both die of old age before that happened._


	9. Challenge Confronted

Magnus's hand slipped from Alec's grip and it was like a piece of him broke off, a piece of his heart that would forever remain in this instant before Magnus's hand slipped away. Alec noticed the hole it left as his parents flocked to him, fussing over his health and state of mind.

"I'm fine, dad," Alec said in monotone, though he was anything but fine. He didn't fancy explaining to them exactly why he would never be fine again and they seemed perfectly satisfied with his simple reply. The King and Queen instantly started talking about what they've been up to all week. Alec didn't really listen until the word wife was brought up.

"Your wife, Alec," Maryse explained when Alec inquired what she meant. "We didn't want the news of you living with a warlock no matter the reason to cause scandal and lead to you marrying beneath yourself, so we contacted the noble families of our allies. There are after all so few unattached shadowhunters living here. It's best if you marry a princess from elsewhere, for the bloodline and to strengthen our alliances."

"We have invited all eligible ladies to join us for a grand party where you can meet them," Robert explained.

"I don't want to marry. Can't I rule without an heir?" Alec whined. "When I'm old and grey I'll just choose a successor."

"There are precious few nephilim left," Maryse said. "If we stop having children there will be no one left to defend against demon attacks."

"There are the warlocks," Alec argued. Both his parents stood frozen for a second, before exchanging a knowing look.

"I was afraid of this," Robert sighed. "I knew that fowl man just wanted to warp your mind. You are home and safe now, Alec, please don't pay any mind to anything he said."

Alec jerked out of his father's grip before yelling, "You have no idea why Magnus asked for me." Then he bolted, before his parents could see the tears on his face. Alec ran until he found himself alone in his suddenly depressing bedroom. Alec blocked the door with his dresser before either of his parents caught up with him. He could hear them knocking a few moments later, but he didn't open it. He sobbed until his eyes ran dry, then he just lay there in his cold empty bed and let the misery have him until, exhausted he drifted off to sleep alone.

The next morning, when he woke Alec saw breakfast sitting on his bedside table and the sun streaming in through the open windows. He knew they'd managed to get past his blockage during the night, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Hungry, Alec ate the meal, then resigned himself to the worst, got up and faced the day.

His parents were apologetic saying they shouldn't have cornered him like that. They admitted they knew he hadn't wanted to marry long before his time with the warlock. Either of them made anything of Alec's words during his outburst and didn't ask why Magnus had chosen Alec. In fact, neither of his parents used Magnus's name once and Alec hated it. They reassured Alec that once he was settled with his wife and a child on the way, Alec would be free to seek any other companionship he craved. The idea made Alec feel sick to his stomach.

What kind of woman would want to enter into such an agreement? To bear his children, yet receive no love or loyalty in return?

"We won't tell her, of course," Robert said, his mother nodding her head behind her husband. "With political marriages people expect this sort of thing, but no one talks about it, so you are not to worry either." Not once in Alec's life had he seen love in the eyes of his parents for each other. He knew they'd both had affairs and were both aware of the others. The whole idea made Alec sick to his stomach. Why was a child born of love, but not wedlock considered illegitimate while a child born within nothing but a political partnership valued so highly?

Alec didn't say any of this however. He felt so helpless as he tried to do what they wanted. He agree to attend his parents party, agreed to meet all his prospective brides, but his heart wasn't in it. He met with them all individually during the events of the evening. Alec spoke with women that were funny, beautiful, intelligent, yet he felt nothing for them. He wasn't attracted to their beauty. He was too heartbroken to appreciate their humor and he thought the smarter ones would have made better advisers than wives. Lydia in particular had leadership qualities that made Alec think she had the ability to run a country by herself. Glenda was all smiles with no personality while Betty seemed determined to make Alec interesting in her cleavage. Alec had to resist the urge to explain to her that they'd both die of old age before that happened.

"You are unlike any prince my father has ever made me meet," she said. Her name was Elizabeth and she was the tenth or twelfth princess he'd met so far. At this point Alec had quite lost count. Elizabeth was calmer than the rest, with long blonde hair, blue eyes just like his and a kind face.

"And you are the first princess to make so accurate an observation," Alec replied.

"Let me see if I can figure it out," she said grinning. "What makes Alexander Lightwood different from the rest." She was looking at him so intently, but Alec didn't know what she was looking for. He kept his gaze locked on her eyes as she leaned closer, probably trying to get a closer look at him.

"Oh," she stated knowingly. "I can see why your parents are having a hard time marrying you off." She chuckled.

"Whatever you think you know," Alec said. "I promise you are wrong."

"Oh, really,?" she smirked. "So just now when I puffed out my chest and emphasises the neckline of this very low cut dress your eyes didn't remain fixed on my face?"

"I am a gentleman," Alec said, trying to cover his mistake.

"Oh no, I've met gentlemen before," Elizabeth replied. "I can tell the difference between wanting to look but resisting and not even caring."

"That is quite a statement," Alec said. "The difference is subtle."

"Not really," she smiled leaning back and taking a moment to fix her dress.

"What makes you so certain?" Alec asked, curious.

"Because," Elizabeth said firmly before looking up at him. "I have just as little interests in what lies under your clothes as you do in what's beneath mine."

Alec was floored. This was not something he had expected. All the other women had tried to play their looks up, make Alec interested in their feminine wiles. There was a distinct lack of feminine wiles to Elizabeth despite her long flowing dress and tidy hair done up in ringlets.

"I believe," Alec said slowly after a moment's silence. "What we have here is the perfect recipe for a political marriage."

"My thoughts exactly," she smiled at him.

"I am told you are not to know," Alec started. "But I can't stomach lies. If we are to do this I want us to always be honest with each other."

"Agreed," Elizabeth nodded.

"With that in mind I must tell you that I am in love with someone I can never have," Alec just managed to say the words without choking on them. "There is room in my heart to be your friend, but nothing more."

"I like you, Alec," Elizabeth stated. "Even if I were in danger of falling in love with you, I value the fact that you did not lie. I, too, love another out of my reach. She is far away now, in my home town. I will likely never see her again."

"Would you like to bring her here?" Alec offered kindly. "Is she of noble blood?"

"She is a commoner," Elizabeth replied. "A mundane, though there is nothing mundane about the way she smiles."

"We could give her a job in the Palace," Alec suggested. "You have that option."

"I sense you do not," Elizabeth said reaching to touch his arm. It was a pleasant sensation, one of friendship.

"He's a warlock," Alec explained. "He can't live in the Palace."

"I see," Elizabeth said sadly. Alec shook his head to try and bring his mind back to the woman in front of him rather than the man with cat's eyes filling his mind.

"Do we have a deal?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied immediately. She beamed at him and Alec took some comfort in the idea of being able to help her be with her lover even if he could do nothing for his own happiness.

Excusing himself briefly Alec informed his parents that he didn't need to meet any of the others, that he'd made a choice. His parents were thrilled and started preparations at once. There was to be an announcement and the wedding was set for just after Clary and Jace's wedding but before Izzy and Simon's wedding.

An image of his life for the next forty years played in Alec's head. Lying with Elizabeth, a chore for both of them, thinking of Magnus the whole time. Meeting his children, teaching them to fight. Hours spent in the mission room organizing soldiers and coordinating defensive plans against demons. Dealing with the daily problems of running a country: facts, figures complaints, and infrastructure. Sleeping alone at night knowing that Elizabeth was in the arms of someone she loved. It wasn't such a bad life, really. He was glad at least he'd met someone like Elizabeth. The only thing worse than being jealous of her happiness would have been being the cause of her unhappiness. Before he'd met Magnus, this had been Alec's main objection to marriage. To have his wife be in love with him but being unable to love her in return went against Alec's values, his moral core. His very self. Elizabeth solved his dilemma. Thanks to her, Alec could do right by his country and his morals. Even if Alec couldn't do right by his heart, this was the best scenario possible, was it not?

For a moment Alec wondered what would have happened if he'd fallen for a human, like Elizabeth. He could have given himself the same compromised happy ending that he'd given her. Alec would have taken this man into the Palace as his royal companion. Oh, how Alec wished that man could be Magnus, but a warlock couldn't live in the Palace. Not even Tessa had managed it. Alec had to confess he'd wondered if it was possible when he'd heard Tessa's story, but learning she'd spent all those years hiding as a mundane had burst his fantasy. Everyone knew Magnus was a warlock. They would never allow it.

Alec sat up, suddenly alert. How did he know they wouldn't allow it? Alec hadn't even asked. He hadn't told them anything. He'd been so focused on his own misery that he hadn't realized he could try something else. What's the worse that could happen really? They'd disown him? Keep him from the Throne? Alec knew exactly where he'd go if that was the case. Alec had nothing to lose by trying. Seized with hope Alec tore down the halls until he reached his parents in the mission room.

"Alexander," his mother cried. "Are you alright?" He was panting from running down the halls, and likely looked a little mad.

"I need to talk to you," Alec told them. "In private." The King asked everyone but his wife to leave the room and Alec sat down across from his parents.

"I know you won't want to hear this," Alec said. "But I need to ask you something and I can't ask until you understand."

"What on earth is going on?" Maryse exclaimed, clearly confused so Alec told them. He told them everything, the real reason he'd gone to see Magnus, how that week had been the best of his life. Alec pleaded with them to understand how little they knew about warlocks.

"I love Magnus," Alec stated. "I want to invite him to live in the Palace."

"Oh, Alexander," Robert groaned, placing his head in his hands. "I know we said you could invite a man, but not a warlock."

"He's put some kind of spell on you," Maryse gasped holding her hand to her throat in surprise.

"I promise you he hasn't," Alec exclaimed. "I was in pain, dying when I first saw Magnus, but I could see something in his eyes that pulled me in. It's true I went to thank him, but the day you caught me was my second time visiting him. Since I first laid eyes on that man, since before I knew his name, I have been drawn to him. I kept going back to see him, always saying before I left that I wished we had more time. I gave him the idea to call in his debt by asking for me. Please believe me when I tell you I am not being manipulated or coerced in anyway. I love him of my own free will."

Alec could see the sudden clarity in his parents faces. He had heard the passion in his own voice and knew he'd never spoke with such emotion before.

"I will marry Elizabeth," Alec continued. "I will do my job, but give me this. Give me this one thing please. I am begging you."

"A warlock has never lived in the Palace before," Robert stated, clearly still stunned by the energy in Alec's voice.

"Actually, one has," Alec smiled. "Tessa Grey, mistress to William Herondale over fifty years ago. She was a warlock, though she didn't tell anyone. Look it up if you don't believe me."

"They can't get through the shield," Maryse said next.

"We can lower it," Alec exclaimed. "Like Will did for Tessa."

"What will Elizabeth think?" Robert added.

"She knows all this already," Alec dismissed his mother's argument. "She is like me, that is why I choose her. We will be political allies, friends and parents, but we will never be in love."

"She'll be lonely," Maryse argued.

"No ,she won't," Alec said, beaming. He could sense his parents excuses crumbling. This was going to work. "She is in love with a mundane. I have asked Elizabeth to bring her lover here to live in the Palace as well."

"This is highly unusual," Robert huffed. "Alexander I just- I mean- It isn't done."

"Maybe it's time it was," Alec said energetically. "I am going to fight for my happiness. Are you with me or against me?"

"With you, of course," Maryse sighed after what felt like the longest moment of silence in Alec's life.

"The council won't like it," Robert added. Alec jumped to his feet, knowing his father well enough to know that was a yes. He pulled both his parents into a hug, before the King called his council back and proposed this slight alteration to their world view. Robert had someone look up Tessa Grey and it was proved that a warlock had indeed lived within the Palace's shield before.

"I still don't like this," Valentine argued.

"Too bad," Robert replied calmly as he stood up. "I know this isn't the way things are done, but it isn't so impossible either."

"That warlock has twisted his mind," Valentine spat, glancing to Alec. "It just wants us to lower the shield so it can attack." Alec's hands formed into fists at his side as he listen to Valentine call Magnus an it.

"Why would he do that?" Maryse asked quietly.

"Revenge," Valentine answered quickly. "For the banishment of that blue warlock for failing to save Prince Max." Alec had explained everything to his parents in his long winded confession, including what he now knew about the circumstances of his little brother's death. Though Maryse was still slightly unsure of where she stood, it seemed Alec's father had believed him.

"This warlock in particular," Robert spoke clearly and firmly. "Has done nothing to earn my distrust. For the sake of my son's happiness we are going to try this."

And that was that. The king's word was law. It wasn't a perfect solution, but Alec still had joy in his heart as he left the meeting headed stepped to the shimmering purple portal to tell the one he loved that they could be together.

* * *

 **Woot! I has no self control! Couldn't wait to update so here you go. Another chapter less than 24 hours since the last one. :) Not sure what else to say here except for PLEASE REVIEW! This is my most plot driver story yet and I am super excited to hear what you think!**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 10_

 _Magnus was watching his son sleep having just put him down, when he heard someone banging desperately on his door. Quickly casting his child monitoring spell, Magnus got up to prevent the noise from waking Max. Tessa and Catarina knew to just walk in without making such a ruckus that could wake the baby._

 _Magnus opened his front door, and what he saw nearly stopped his heart. Alexander was standing there in the rain, beaming at him like a crazy person. Those beautiful blue eyes alit with joy and relief, his face bright and rosy._

 _"Magnus," Alec gasped, before flinging himself into the warlock's arms, and pressing his lips to Magnus's. Magnus kissed him back, unable to do anything else. Just seeing Alec again was a joy he hadn't expect, though there was a little voice in the back of his mind, warning him that something was wrong._


	10. Compromise Offered

Magnus had stopped keeping track of time as hours became days. Max's sleeping schedule was so erratic that it hardly seemed to matter what time of day it was anyhow. Magnus tried to think of Max and only Max so the hole in his heart where Alexander had been was easier to bare. Magnus's life had somehow become that of a need filler. His waking hours were donated to feeding, clothing, changing and comforting the small blue infant in his arms.

"One day I shall teach you all kinds of magic tricks," Mangus told the baby. "We shall be quite the team you and I." Max giggled reaching up at Magnus with his little fingers. "But no matter how much time passes, in a hundred or two hundred years I will always be able to say I once changed your bottom." He chuckled, magically wrapping the baby back into a clean cloth.

"Oh, don't you give me that look," Magnus said as he scooped Max into his arms. "It's the truth."

Catarina popped by a few times a week to make sure all was well. He'd already told her to stop looking for another foster parent for Max and just as he'd known she would Caterina had been thrilled.

"I am so glad," Caterina had said. "This little baby couldn't have a better home."

"Max," Magnus corrected her as he placed his sleeping son in the crib.

"So you are keeping the name?" Catarina inquired.

"Of course," Magnus said, as if she were speaking nonsense. "It's a great name."

"Yes, but that is not why you've decided to keep it," Catarina replied knowingly. "Are you going to admit it now?"

"Admit what?" Magnus asked. "That I love Alexander? That he awoke something in me I thought long dead? That when I'm with him, or even think of him, the world finally makes sense? That every horror and pain in my life is eased by his presence? That even if I never see him again I will be counting the days until his mortal heart stops beating? Is that what you'd like me to admit?"

"Oh, Magnus," Catarina sighed, pulling him in and letting Magnus cry on her shoulder. "I had no idea."

"Neither did I," Magnus choked, feels as if he could cry and like the amazing friend she was, Catarina let Magnus sob in her arms until he couldn't cry anymore. Then she spent the day with him, saying it was to keep an eye on Max, but Magnus knew better.

He was glad when she already refused to leave the next day. Never before had Magnus needed company so badly. Catarina did have to leave eventually, but she said she'd come by again soon.

The day Tessa dropped by Magnus braced himself for another tiff but either she could sense the change in him or Catarina had said something because Tessa appeared in a great mood, and was eager to see the baby.

"He's so adorable," Tessa smiled picking up the baby and touching his nose with hers. "I remember when Will's kids were little. I used to play with them. They called me Auntie Tess."

"Well, consider yourself Auntie Tess once again," Magnus said. "I shall need babysitters."

"Count me in," Tessa said, throwing a giggling Max up in the air, before catching him.

Magnus tried not to think about how he'd talk about Alec in fifty years time. He tried not to see Tessa as his future, while he spent the day with her and Max. This was impossible, however, because Tessa was his future. The heartbreak in her eyes, his destiny. Magnus knew Tessa often helped the nephilim, especially those of Will's line. If she heard about a fight she'd appear and help without being seen. Magnus wondered if he, too, would one day do that. Keeping watch over Alexander's children and grandchildren, trying to keep them safe.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Tessa said softly. Magnus didn't speak, but his silence seemed to be all the answer she required. "I am sorry I thought you were using him. It's just that you care so little for the nephilim, Magnus, you always have."

"It's only _that_ nephilim," Magnus whispered back. "Just him."

"One is all it takes," Tessa smiled at him. "In my case, two, but love is what pulled me into their world. The love of an individual."

For once, Magnus actually understood what Tessa meant. He asked her to stay for dinner and she was more than happy to agree.

Catarina and Tessa's visits kept Magnus sane over those first few weeks without Alexander. Without them and Max, Magnus was sure he wouldn't have gotten out of bed. Lucky for Magnus, infants needed constant care which kept him busy.

Magnus was watching his son sleep having just put him down when he heard someone banging desperately on his door. Quickly casting a monitoring spell on his child, Magnus got up to prevent the noise from waking Max. Tessa and Catarina knew to just walk in without making such a ruckus that could wake the baby.

Magnus opened his front door, and what he saw nearly stopped his heart. Alexander was standing there in the rain, beaming at him like a crazy person. Those beautiful blue eyes alit with joy and relief, his face bright and rosy.

"Magnus," Alec gasped, before flinging himself into the warlock's arms, and pressing his lips to Magnus's. Magnus kissed him back, unable to do anything else. Just seeing Alec again was a joy he hadn't expect, though there was a little voice in the back of his mind, warning him that something was wrong.

"I figured it out," Alec exclaimed as he walked into the house. Rather than telling Alec to keep his voice down, Magnus quickly cast a spell to muffle any sound from entering Max's room.

"I found a way," Alec repeated. "For us to be together."

And Magnus froze. Had Alec gotten out of his responsibilities? Would his domestic dream become a reality? The hope rising in him scared the warlock silly as he hung on Alexander's every word.

"You can come live in the Palace with me," Alec said. "I told my parents everything. They are on board. We'll have to lower the shield so you could get inside, but it'll work."

Magnus's heart sank, his hope crushed as he realized what Alexander was asking of him. "Trapped in the Palace," Magnus stated unsure what else to say.

"If you need to leave we could lower it," Alec offered. "It's the only way we can be together Magnus."

"I have a feeling your parents conditions included you still getting married," Magnus stated more than inquired.

"Yeah," Alec said. "But she's not interested in me. She's going to keep a lover in the Palace too. It's a political marriage. I want to be with you."

"And you think I don't!" Magnus snapped. "Alexander, it's all I want, but to be just your- just kept for you- trapped and hated by all around me except you, I just- I can't." His voice was hoarse with emotion, braking. Saying though words felt like a knife to the heart, but still he knew them to be true.

"You will live forever," Alec reminded him, suddenly angry. "Have already lived for hundreds of years. Is it so much to ask for you to spend just this short time with me?"

"It doesn't work like that," Magnus said, sadly. "Just because I don't age doesn't mean I want to spend the next fifty years of my life trapped in a Palace as your mistress, Alexander." Magnus spat the word mistress out like a poisonous snake. The word was so accurate in describing the deal Alec offered and yet it felt like a shallow way to describe their love.

"You wouldn't be my mistress," Alec said desperately. "You'd be my guest. My-"

"You're pet warlock," Magnus replied coldly. The whole idea made him sick to his stomach. Though he now understood why Tessa had agreed to this. She'd been so young, so naive, and hopeful. Magnus wished he could be so, but he wasn't. Also, Magnus couldn't just think of himself. Even if he was willing to condemn himself to a life trapped with those who hate him, how could he subject Max to such a life? Max, who would suffer more since his curses was so much easier to see?

"At least we'd be together," Alec cried. "It's the only way we can be, don't you see?" Magnus could see the desperate need in Alexander's eyes. He could tell that this was Alec's only hope and he was truly sorry that it was a false hope.

"Don't you think that is the problem?" Magnus sighed, his face in his hands.

"If my brother was still alive I would have gladly given him the throne in my place to be with you," Alec sobbed, his hands reaching out to touch Magnus's face. "To live here with you."

"And I would gladly welcomed you," Magnus replied with a smile. "So why can't we do that? Why does it have to be a brother? What about your sister?"

"A nephew could work, though there is no guarantee she'd have sons and it would be decades before her kids come of age," Alec explained.

"Ah, but I was speaking of Isabelle herself," Magnus said. "Why you let your women fight, but not rule is beyond me. As someone who has been watching your family for centuries I am uniquely qualified to tell you that your system is broken." Magnus placed a hand on either side of Alec's face, leaning forward to gently kiss Alec before speaking. "I love you, Alexander, but I will not become a trapped mistress of the royal household," Magnus whispered. "Not even for you. My answer is no."

"Fine," Alec snapped, tears running down his face as he pulled away sharply. "You stay here then. Be sad and lonely. See if I care!" But Alec did care, it was written so plainly across his face he might as well have shouted 'I love you too.'

Magnus watched the nephilim turn and ran back out into the rain, feeling somehow more broken than he had before setting his eyes on his soulmate again. Slowly, Magnus closed his front door and returned his attention to his son.

Max was still sleeping soundly, ignorant of the turmoil around him. Magnus envied Max his innocence, as he sat down and cried over the baby's crib.

Magnus fell asleep, the salt from his tears dried to his face as he woke to the sound of his son's cries. After feeding the hungry infant, Magnus held Max and walked around the room, rocking him. He couldn't help but picture the life he'd just given up. It didn't matter that Magnus knew he'd made the right decision. It didn't matter that just hours ago he'd had hope, if only for a moment, and that hope had crushed him still more.

At some point in the next few days Ragnor graced Magnus with his presence. It seemed Catarina had told the old warlock about Max.

"I myself have raised many orphans," Ragnor told Magnus as he rocked the crib. "Thought not for centuries, but I remember it fondly. I am sure the child will greatly add to your happiness, my friend. No more wild parties, huh?" Ragnor laughed. Magnus tired to laugh too, but the chuckle died in his throat.

"What's wrong with you?" Ragnor asked. "It's like someone has pulled all the fun out of you. I know my friend is in their somewhere."

"Your friend is nursing a broken heart," Magnus explained with a sigh. "He will be back eventually."

"Is it that nephilim boy Catarina told me about?" Ragnor asked. Magnus nodded. "Why did he leave? Surely if he cares for you too there is no need for broken hearts?"

"He is the heir to the throne," Magnus explained. "He has a country to run, children to father. Alexander lives in a different world from me. It's a broken world, but it's the world we live in."

"For those who remember the world before," Ragnor sighed. "It seemed even more backwards, I promise you."

"Thanks," Magnus sighed.

"There was a time when warlocks and nephilim were friends who relied on one another," Ragnor explained.

"I can't imagine a world like that," Magnus said wistfully. "But it sounds nice."

"It was," Ragnor replied. "Though so long ago now that even I have a hard time recalling it. That's the problem with an alliance of mortals and immortals. Over many generations the mortals tend to forgot who is a friend and who is a foe." Magnus didn't reply, but kept his eyes on his sleeping son who was started to wake up. "If there is anything I can do to help," Ragnor continued. "Let me know." Magnus turned to smile at his friend, before picking up Max who had started fussing.

"I'm a little rusty," Ragnor said, his warm tone instantly lightening the mood as he rubbed his green fingers together. "But it's see if I remember anything." He took Max as Magnus handed him over and lifted the baby up in the air. Max then proceed to throw up all over Ragnor's face.

"I think I'd leave it for another century," Ragnor laughed, as he handed Magnus's son back to him and cleaned away the mess with his green magic. "Clearly children don't like me."

"Actually, he needed to burp," Magnus said, bouncing Max up and down while he spoke. "So you did a good job."

"That was a burp?" Ragnor said shaking his head. "Geez."

Slowly, Magnus adapted to his new life. It amazed him how much had changed since he'd met Alec. Magnus's whole way of looking at the world seemed to have shifted. His life of parties felt empty and pointless while the occasional nuisance of people showing up on his doorstep begging for help was no longer an annoyance. Instead, it felt meaningful. He had always valued his friends, but now he craved their company more and, of course, the biggest change in his life was Max. Magnus tired to stay busy. He tried not to think of Alexander, but he failed often.

* * *

 **What to say here... not sure... I had such an epic writing binge but now chapters will probably slow down. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I know this story is sad guys but I promise a happy ending. :)**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 11_

 _Alec made the trip home slowly, trying to put off the inevitable. He thought of just giving up, saying goodbye to all common sense and turning around to run into Magnus's arms and never let go. Surely Magnus could portal them somewhere remote so no one could ever find them. The world didn't need another king right? In this moment Alec wanted tell the fools to figure it out themselves and run off into the sunset with his love._


	11. Mystery Solved

"Fine," Alec snapped, tears running down his face as he pulled away sharply. "You stay here then. Be sad and lonely. See if I care!" But he was lying, lying more than he'd ever lied in his life. He loved Magnus.

Alec had managed the impossible, finding a way to have a warlock in the Palace, and yet he still couldn't be with Magnus. It wasn't fair but there was nothing else to do, no hope to be had. Despite finding love - which in itself felt like a miracle - and despite finding a way to be closer to the person he loved, Alec was still trapped in the same life, as if nothing had changed. He was back at square one, the only difference being that his heart was broken.

Alec made the trip home slowly, trying to put off the inevitable. He thought of just giving up, saying goodbye to all common sense and turning around to run into Magnus's arms and never let go. Surely Magnus could portal them somewhere remote so no one could ever find them. The world didn't need another king right? In this moment Alec wanted tell the fools to figure it out themselves and run off into the sunset with his love.

Of course Alec didn't turn around, his sense of honour and duty forbade him. It was the dilemma Alec had been faced with all his life: what he wanted versus what others required of him. If Alec didn't have a deep seeded need to be what others required him to be, maybe Alec could have done the selfish thing and chosen to put his happiness before his people.

As this was not the case Alec arrived back at the Palace alone. The relief on his parents faces when they saw him return alone, Alec had expected; the fact that they'd given him this chance in the first place he hadn't. He would always be grateful they'd believed him and supported him even if Magnus had rejected the plan. The members of the council were happy with this outcome and though the grin on Valentine's face annoyed Alec, everyone else's expression just made him miserable.

As Alec's betrothed, Elizabeth came to live in the Palace. Their political alliance would secure ties with the northern province and finally settle the unrest with their neighbours. Alec would have prefered to make a trade agreement or find a marriage-free diplomatic way to solve the problem, but it wasn't up to him.

Elizabeth's mundane lover arrived; he watched them running into each other's arms with such joy on their faces and Alec felt his heart ache. He missed Magnus all the time, but seeing two people so happy just from the presence of the other made Alec miss Magnus more. Alec could remember only too well the feeling of security and love in their eyes. He ensured Elizabeth got to share a room with her love before their wedding. They deserved at least a moment's happiness.

Clary and Jace's wedding was approaching, the whole kingdom a buzz with the news. They were the most nauseatingly sweet couple the castle has ever seen and the people were thrilled by their coming nuptials.

The Palace doors burst open with a crash and all the dancing couples jumped. They were in the middle of a wedding rehearsal as everyone turned to see Valentine standing in the doorway with a small quivering man at his feet.

"I found the spy!" Valentine boomed.

"Valentine," the Queen groaned as she hurried over. "Must you bring him here now. Please go around the dungeons."

"Very well," Valentine said smugly, with a slight bow to the Queen as he turned and exited the way he'd come.

"Wow, does that man like to make an entrance," Elizabeth chuckled. She was Alec's dance partner and thus suffering greatly at this lack of dancing skills.

"That he does," Alec laughed. "He's a skilled fighter though and it seems actually able to catch a spy. Who knew." Was it strange how little he cared about this when that spy's misinformation had almost gotten him killed?

"A spy," she shivered. "What a dreadful thing. He had one in my kingdom once. It turned out to be a maid in the household. My father stopped allowing humans into the Palace after that."

"That must have made it hard for you to see Josephine," Alec commented, thinking of Elizabeth's human lover.

"It was," Elizabeth replied. "But it didn't stop us."

"You are lucky," Alec smiled.

"He really said no?" Elizabeth whispered as the Queen started them dancing again. Alec had told her this already, but it seemed Elizabeth hadn't quite believed it possible. "Josey was thrilled when I told her."

"I don't know of any other time a mundane has been invited to live permanently within these walls," Alec replied. "So I was truly surprised when a warlock was to be allowed. I should have known it was too good to be true."

"Maybe you could visit him?" Elizabeth suggested as they listened to instructions and tried to hold themselves better during the waltz.

"More stolen time," Alec sighed. Though the idea depressed him, he knew he'd do it, knew he'd suffer for those few moments of happiness.

"Or maybe there is a way, only you haven't yet discovered it," Elizabeth suggested. Alec smiled at her, sure she was wrong, and their conversation died as they focused on their dancing.

After rehearsed speeches and more footwork Alec was finally allowed to leave, but the next day he watch as his best friend married the little redhead with so much love in his eyes that Alec found himself moved to tears. Elizabeth was sitting beside him and handed him her handkerchief. Alec accept it and dabbed as his eyes while the newly webs joyfully ran down the hall.

It was almost like Alec could hear his parents say 'your turn next' as he saw the looks of happiness on their faces.

Alec wanted to yelled at his parents in that moment. He wanted to remind them of the unrequited love they gave up for their political marriage. He wanted to ask why they would condemn him to the very same life that lead them to their mistresses and affairs. Alec knew Max's death had caused at least his mother to look elsewhere and he'd more than once seen his father with another woman. Alec was the product of a political marriage and he knew what that meant. He had never once seen love in his parents eyes for each others and the thought of inflicting such a fate on his own children, made Alec sick.

Magnus was right; the system is broken. And Alec couldn't even blame his parents for it. They were just living the life their parents had taught them, and after all, they had agreed to Magnus staying here even if the warlock had turned Alec down. Alec knew his parents had good intentions, but that didn't change the reality of the situation. Alec found himself wondering how this had all began. If his parents had been taught by their parents who were taught by their parents when had this endless cycle of pain started? Alec couldn't be happy, but just maybe if he figured it out he could help the generations after him they could be. Alec got through the rest of the wedding then barricaded himself in the library.

He'd already poured over every book he thought might matter before Alec had met Magnus, but this time Alec was looking for information that wasn't there rather than information that was.

There was not a single records older than 400 years. There were accounts of warlocks working with shadowhunter despite the fact that Alec knew this to be true even in his own lifetime. After all, he'd met Magnus when the warlock had saved his life. Some names in the Herondale and Lightwood family tree just suddenly vanished. Their names were Gideon and Edmund. Alec couldn't figure out why two nephilim from such prominent families (Gideon being from the royal one no less) had just been completely cut off and banished without explanation. Was the world he lived in corrupt as well as broken? Alec had to find out.

He asked everyone in the Palace, but either people hadn't heard of Gideon Lightwood and Edmund Herondale or they refused to speak on the matter.

"It isn't spoken of," Maryse told him. "Please can we talk about the flowers for your wedding instead?"

"Don't you mean Gabriel?" Izzy replied. "Gabriel Lightwood. I remember him from history lessons. He married a Herondale."

Alec quickly figured out that the answers he seeked couldn't be found in the Palace. Instead he hit the streets or at least he did when he got a chance. With Clary and Jace currently locked up somewhere enjoying their honeymoon - or rather trying to make babies - Alec and his sister had been called in to pick up the slack. Whenever a report came in about a demon attack it seemed Alec and Izzy were called in first, with Jonathan or Simon tagging along. Alec much preferred it when Simon joined them as he knew Simon would do anything to protect Izzy, but today Simon and Jonathan had been off on another errand, leaving Izzy and Alec on their own.

"Do you think mom will still let me go on missions after I'm married?" Izzy asked him as they all headed back to the portal covered in demon ichor.

"Depends," Alec replied. "If you're pregnant. Clary will be homebound soon I'm sure."

"I guess," Izzy sighed. "I mean I love Simon, but I will miss the fight."

"Urg!" Alec whined. It was just so stupid. The whole freakin world was wrong! With a sigh he stepped through the shimmering purple portal, even though he wanted to smash something.

"Maybe we could get married first," Izzy offered, coming through the portal behind him. "And you and Elizabeth could hold off a while. If Simon and I have boys and dad lives a long time you might not have to be king at all."

"That is very kind of you Iz," Alec sighed. "And I'd be more than happy to watch you get married before I stand by an alter, but it still won't solve the problem."

"Why not?" she asked. "You could go be with that warlock if you didn't have to be king."

"Okay yeah it might solve that problem," Alec replied. "But I guess the more I think about it, the more I realize my unhappiness isn't the problem, but just a symptom of the problem. The world is broken."

"It makes sense to me," Izzy smiled. "We protect the people from demons since they can only be killed with the angels weapons which commoners can't hold without extreme pain or death. They farm and pay tax." She shrugged.

"Yes but-" Alec didn't know how to explain the strange feeling of wrongness in his gut.

"I'll tell mom Simon and I want to move up the wedding," Izzy giggled. She kissed him on the cheek before running off as the Palace came into view.

Once Alec had cleaned himself up he took the opportunity to leave without being noticed. Alec dressed in casual clothes, but brought his royal weapons as he headed to the harbour to talk to any of the merchant ship captains currently docked. The few times Alec had gotten away to investigate why no one would talk about Gideon and Edmund he hadn't learned very much. The two names were common enough, but he didn't know if these were the missing royal family members or just commer's with the same names. It wasn't until Alec entered a brothel that he actually learned something useful.

"Oh my grandfather was named Edmond." The woman who spoke had something of the Herondale colouring in her hair. Though there were plenty of other blondes among the people, this shade was just slightly more golden in places than usual. She'd given her name as Lillian when Alec had asked.

"My mother always told me I was lucky," Lillian continued as Alec studied her facial features. "She said that my grandfather gave up everything to be with grandmother. She said he treasured us. I don't remember him well though. I was very young when he died."

"Do you have any idea what your grandfather gave up?" Alec asked. He wasn't sure if this was another dead end or not, but he would leave no stone uncovered.

"Being an angel, she always said," Lillian replied. Alec hadn't quite decided what this meant when the woman's son suddenly appeared. He was no more than three years old and walking unsteadily toward his mother with great determination or so Alec though, but the little boy made a beeline for Alec instead, catching him quite off guard.

"Oh no little Ed," Lillian exclaimed. "No don't bother the Prince!"

"I don't mind," Alec smiled leaning down to talk to the him. "Hello there."

"Shiny!" the boy cried as he reached forward. Alec didn't realize what the child was after until his bow was suddenly yanked on. Alec jerked away, instantly terrified for the child. The woman was crying, moving quickly towards her son. She knew just as well as Alec how dangerous the Angel's weapons were to those without the blood.

"Shiny," the boy repeated. Alec stared in wonder; the boy was fine. Hardly daring to believe what was right in front of his eyes, Alec took the bow off his back and handed it to little Ed. His bow was black with the angel's markings on it, that would glow when Alec used it. Both the boy's mother and Alec stared in awe as the little boy held the glowing bow.

"Who is his father?" Alec asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," she replied. "I have quite a few regulars but-"

"Any of them from the royal bloodline?" Alec asked. The woman shook her head, staring in total shock and disbelief at what was right in front of her. Alec on the other hand was starting to understand.

"Take this," he said holding out his bow. "Hold it."

"No!" Lillian shrieked as if Alec had offered to drive a hot poker through her chest.

"I think I know what's going on," Alec smiled at her kindly. "Trust me." Slowly as if being asked to die for her country, she reached out and gently held his bow, that glowed an angelic white in her hands. She gasped, promptly dropping it.

"Your grandfather was Edmund Herondale," Alec told her confidently. "And he gave up his life in the Palace to marry your grandmother, a human."

"But it takes two from the bloodline," she said numbly, clearly unable to process what was right in front of her.

"It seems not," Alec smiled. He had his answer. He'd solved the mystery and Alec was willing to bet somewhere out there were the children and grandchildren of Gideon Lightwood who would also be able to hold an Angel's weapon.

"Will you kindly consent to coming back to the Palace with me?" Alec asked. She shook her head violently, collected her son into her arms protectively and took a few a steps back. "I shall take that as a no." Alec sighed then added, "If you ever need help, an education for your son or assistance in any way, please come to the Palace. I will help you." She nodded, still in shock and Alec turned and left.

Alec found marriage records in one of the mundane churches for a Gideon and Sophie Collins. His surname was not listed and it seemed he took hers once they were wed. Alec went back to the brothel a few days later and this time managed to convince Lillian to accept his help, at least a little. Alec got both of them rehoused and found a cleaning job for Lillian.

Once he knew what he was looking for locating the marriage records of Edmund and Linette Owens was easy. Again Edmund had taken her surname without listening his own and so they'd lived hidden from the world. Alec wondered how many of the royals in history had accepted being stripped of their name and position for love.

Then Alec thought of Simon. The orphan his family had taken in because he had angelic blood. What if Simon wasn't from another kingdom, what if he was from this one? What if he was descended from a single banished member of the royal household?

The revelation that the angelic blood was dominate even from one ancestor three generations ago would change everything. Alec collected all the information he could so that when he went before the council he'd be ready.

* * *

 **So who likes all the plot? I know this story is plot heavy with Malec too rather than Malec with plot too, but I hope you are still enjoying it. My beta for this chapter was Sabiduria since Karen Hikari was busy. She is back for chapter 12 which is already finished and with her. I also write chapter 13 today so... been kinda writing all morning #DishesDidn'tGetWashed lol.**

 **If you are reading my other story, Roommates and Soulmates don't sorry it will get an update too but since I've binge written this all morning I will probably update RD again before R &S. Don't fear though once RD is finished R&S will be my ONLY fanfic so I don't be pull away from it like I so often am. hehe. **

**I may have (definitely actually) been writing this all morning to procrastinate working on my original novel. Yes I know writing to put off writing doesn't make any sense though I also didn't clean so there's that. Anyhow.. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know if you were surprised etc.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 12_

 _Robert chuckled. "So are you doing to just stare at this portal forever?"_

 _"I haven't decided yet," Alec sighed._

 _"If it is set to go where I think it is then you should go visit," Robert smiled. "Elizabeth has her indulgence, why not you? So what if he can't live here? Doesn't mean you can't visit."_

 _Alec smiled, gave his father a quick hug then dashed through the portal. He emerged in the oh so familiar path to Magnus, and moved quickly to be standing at his lover's door. Alec knocked, and heard much commotion from inside, then Magnus's perfect voice asking who it was. Alec wondered by the warlock couldn't use magic to find out._


	12. Revelation Rejected

"Thank you for coming," Alec spoke into the silent room. His weeks of investigating were about to be put to the test. Aside from his parents Alec addressed, Valentine, Jocelyn, Lucian, and Amatis who together made up the generation before him and the King's council. If he was going to change the world, it had to start here.

"You said you had something to share with us that you learned on those odd little trips you've been taking to the docks," his mother said.

"Yes," Alec replied. "Though it's a little more than just that."

"Let's hear it then son," Robert sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"We have always married shadowhunter to shadowhunter," Alec stared. "To allow the next generation to hold our weapons like the previous one, but I have discovered there is no need for this. It takes only a single ancestor to pass on the ability, even three generations later."

"Not possible," Valentine dismissed him. "And even if it was true, the gene would be so diluted as to be useless."

"It is possible, in fact, it happened and the ability isn't diluted," Alec explained. "I met a little boy directly descended from the Herondale line who could not only make my bow glow brightly with the slightest touch, but also knew instinctively that he could touch it without harming himself."

"Ha!" Valentine scoffed. "A fools dream. Let me meet this boy."

"I knew you'd say that," Alec smiled. He'd spoken to Lillian about this and she was expecting him. "Follow me."

With dubious looks on their faces everyone followed Alec to the portal. Alec opened it and when they appeared on the other side Lillian and Ed were there to greet them. He'd set them up with better living conditions, so the council arrived in a small, but comfortable two room cottage. Alec handed Lillian his bow and watched the terrified looked on his family's faces as they saw it light up.

"Shiny!" little Ed said as he tried to get the bow from his mother. Lillian leaned down and handed it to the boy who smiled widely, waving it in the air, clearly very happy to be holding it. Jocelyn gasped and Alec heard her whisper how Jonathan had been much the same when he'd first seen a weapon of the angels.

"Never once had we considered this," Alec stated firmly. "The idea of sharing the burden of fighting demons with our people never occurred to us, but it is possible. The proof is before your eyes."

"You are ruining a way of life!" Valentine snapped at Alec.

"I am improving it," Alec replied calmly. "It will be only so long before there aren't enough of us left to keep our traditions alive without incest. And I am here to tell you that mundane blood mixed with ours is a far better option than such insanity."

"Oh Alec," Maryse sighed.

"I still can't believe," Jocelyn whispered.

"This is an amazing discovery," Lucian exclaimed. "This could change everything!"

"Thanks," Alec smiled at him.

"What matters is that there is someone able to keep the demons at bay," Amatis added calmly, siding with her brother though without his enthusiasm.

"Exactly," Alec continued. "What if the majority of our people had the blood? What if everyone could fight? Wouldn't we all be safer?" There was silence as they all took in what he'd just said. This meant a change in the very fabric of their society. It meant marrying, training and arming their people. It meant the end of isolation, a new world.

Alec thanked Lillian for her time, then lead everyone back through the portal and into the mission room, where the silence continued as everyone sat down, without a word. Then Alec was asked to leave so they could all discuss the issue. He wanted to stay and defend his plan, but sensed that wouldn't help so he left. Alec paced outside the mission doors as he went through everything in his mind, over and over. Had he missed something? Should he have appeared more to how this would benefit the council? If they said yes, where would he start? Maybe letting more humans into the Palace permanently? A cook perhaps? Intermixing the races was the first step to intermarrying them right? And what next, maybe outlawing marrying shadowhunters to shadowhunters or was that too bold a move? Alec reached the wall again and turned pacing the other way. How could he find a way to throw hundreds or maybe thousands of years of tradition out the window? This wasn't only about him anymore, his happiness. This was about his people. If the royal family continued as they were the world would be broken forever.

When the doors finally opened, one look at his father's face told Alec all he needed to know.

"Why?" Alec asked, almost falling to his knees in despair.

"I think this is the way of the future," Robert explained. "And I am so proud of you for finding it, but people won't accept it now. Maybe when my generation is gone you can make it work. I have not the ability."

"It was Valentine wasn't it?" Alec growled, his sadness replaced with anger.

"It was more than Valentine," Robert sighed. Then Alec saw something in his father's eyes he hadn't expected, fear. That was the problem. Everyone in that room was terrified of not being needed, scared of change. They were scared of their people, scared that one day the citizens they governed would realized they didn't need their royal family anymore. Nothing would change so long as they were scared to be cast aside.

"I am sorry Alec," Robert said gently touching Alec on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Alec mumbled, turning away. Despite all his efforts Alec was back where he started… again. He felt like he was in an endless loop of getting his hopes up just to have then crushed.

Alec went to the archery range to shoot things rather than fulfill his fantasies about punching Valentine in the face. Valentine like everything else was a symptom of the problem.

His sister came to inform him that Maryse was more than happy to switch the weddings around and just a matter of weeks since his rejection from the council Alec found himself at his little sister's wedding. The biggest event of which was Clary having to leave during the vows to throw up. Alec assumed she was pregnant but didn't bother to ask. In Alec's experience when women threw up they were usually pregnant. Nephilim were rarely sick besides she and Jace were newly married. It didn't take a genius. Simon looked at Isabelle like she was the only person in the world that mattered to him, and Izzy was equally enthralled. Then when Alec saw Josey and Elizabeth holding hands, he couldn't help but feel like everyone in the room was blissfully happy except for him. Alec could remember what it felt like to see that look of love reflected in another's eyes, but it had been months since Alec had seen Magnus. Four months and five days, but who was counting? Certainly not Alec.

"What's that face?" Izzy asked her hands on her hips. They were at the reception and Alec had to admit, in that wedding dress, her current annoyed expression was rather comical.

"I am really happy for you," Alec told her.

"No, you aren't," Izzy replied. "You are miserable. You miss him." Alec couldn't deny it. "Go see him then." She smiled then returned to dancing with her husband as if she'd said the most natural thing in the world.

Alec took the opportunity to escape the wedding and the festivities. Walking down the halls slowly, almost without purpose, Alec found himself suddenly in the portal room. Then he was working the console, opening a portal. Magnus was on the other side of that shimmering purple window, but did he want to see Magnus for such a short time only to have to leave again?

Alec had never stared at the portal for so long before, rippling like water, though it stood upright. It was such a striking thing to behold now that Alec was taking the time to really see it as something more than a tool. His whole life Alec had taken for granted that it was there, only to realize now what it meant. A warlock had made this, one probably long gone. Alec wondered why the warlock had done it? Had the warlock been forced to or was it like him and Magnus, a warlock who cared about a shadowhunter despite the world being against them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it."

Alec turned to see his father smiling at him. Robert walked closer to stand beside Alec, as they both turned to face the open portal.

"Yeah," Alec agreed. "Do you know who created it?"

"Haven't the foggiest idea," Robert replied. "It's as old as the Palace, the shield, our society really."

"Our broken society," Alec mumbled.

"I know you got Lillian and Ed moved to better living," Robert told him. "But I requested they be moved into the Palace permanently for training. The little boy at the very least. I don't know if his mother will be interested, but she can live a better life." He sighed turning to face Alec. "I can't change the world, but I can help those already in it."

"Thanks dad," Alec smiled. "Though I am sure there are more descendants of banished members of the royal family out there."

"I suspect you are right," Robert replied. "Since at the time we would have assumed the royal traits were lost if mixed with mundane blood."

"I think Simon is one of them," Alec confessed. "Though I don't know from which line and he still could be from a different royal family like we originally thought. He was so young when we took him in, it's hard to know."

"True," Robert agreed. "I suspect you are right though and he is of mixed blood. The world will change eventually, my son. Have faith."

"Yeah eventually isn't soon enough to help me though is it?" Alec grumbled.

"I am sorry it didn't work out," Robert said, putting a hand on Alec's shoulder. "I have an idea what you were hoping to gain from this and I'm sorry for what you've lost. If there was something I could do."

"Just live a really long time," Alec laughed. "That way I don't have to be king."

"Deal," Robert chuckled. "So are you doing to just stare at this portal forever?"

"I haven't decided yet," Alec sighed.

"If it is set to go where I think it is then you should visit him," Robert smiled. "Elizabeth has her indulgence, why not you? So what if he can't live here? Doesn't mean you can't visit."

Alec smiled, gave his father a quick hug then dashed through the portal. He emerged on the oh so familiar path to Magnus, and moved quickly to be standing at his lover's door. Alec knocked, and heard commotion from inside, then Magnus's perfect voice asking who it was.

"It's me," Alec said. It was silent until the door flung open. Magnus looked quite different than he had the last time Alec saw him. The warlock had a child's burping cloth on one shoulder, a bottle of milk in his hand and in general he looked rather unkempt, his hair sticking up at a strange angle.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered. Alec smiled at him, knowing the warlock to be just as beautiful despite his appearance. Alec moved into the Magnus's embrace before his next breath, his arms wrapping about Magnus. The warlock held him close, then leaned down to touch his lips with Alec's. Kissing Magnus again was like coming home.

"Is everything alright?" Magnus asked, clearly worried Alec had returned because of a problem.

"I missed you," Alec confessed. Magnus smiled warmly and Alec knew he'd been missed as well. They kissed again, before a child's cry interrupted them.

"Coming Max," Magnus called as he turned and walked away down the hall. Alec followed and soon found himself in a small bedroom decorated for a child. The little blue baby he had named was in his crib shaking on the bars, wishing to be released. "Come to papa," Magnus added as he lifted the child from the crib, and began feeding him the bottle.

"You adopted him?" Alec whispered as Magnus turned to face him.

"What gave me away," Magnus chuckled. Alec smiled, moving closer to put his arm around the two warlocks.

"Why did you adopt him?" Alec asked. "Could Caterina find no one else?"

"I wanted him," Magnus smiled back. "He reminds me of our week together, of how quickly you took to him. And the name you pictured suited him so well I didn't want a foster parent to change it." Alec didn't know what to say to such beautiful words. He pulled Magnus close and kissed him instead.

"I did listen you know," Alec whispered. "The system is broken and I want to fix it."

"How?" Magnus asked and Alec explained his discovery and how it had been rejected.

"What would that mean?" Magnus asked. "If it had worked?"

"A new world," Alec smiled. "A world with no need of monarchs."

"A world they don't want," Magnus added.

"They are scared," Alec sighed as he laid his head on Magnus's shoulder. The warlock placed an arm around him and Alec closed his eyes.

It was the most domestic afternoon of his life, as Alec listened to the man he loved talk about the trials and joys of raising a child. Whenever Alec was with Magnus it was like the rest of the world dulled.

As the sun set, Alec knew he had to leave. He'd put it off too long already. Sadly Alec had to request Magnus to make a portal for him. Alec stepped through remembering perfectly why he hadn't wanted to come see Magnus. It was so hard to leave. Every fibre of Alec's being wanted to stay there with them, but the moment he stepped out of the portal on the other side Alec could feel that something was wrong. A great darkness hung over the Palace that could only mean a demon attack and Alec wasn't there to help. Yet another reason why he shouldn't have gone to see Magnus today. Taking off at a run Alec tried to make up for lost time.

He had to fight his way past lesser demons to get to the shield, but once behind it the demons could only hover at the barrier, waiting to fight him again. Alec could hear weapons being drawn and orders being given as shadowhunters darted in and out of the shield trying to use it as they fought back against the tide of demons. The King was at the center trying to organize the fighters.

"What's going on?" Alec asked as he found his way to his father's side.

"Waves of demons attacking the shield," Robert explained. "With the help of a winged warlock."

"A warlock!" Alex exclaimed. He'd seen only demons when he'd approached. "Are you sure?" A great booming voice shook them, making the shield crackle as if trying to answer Alec's question.

"You cowards hide behind your shield," the magically enhanced voice cried. "But not for long."

"They are trying to take down the shield," Robert explained quickly. "It's all hands on deck. Even Clary has been called in." Alec stared in awe for only a second before he sprang into action. They never called pregnant women into a fight, even those not yet showing like Clary. This meant there was a risk that the whole Palace would fall so Clary wasn't safe out of the fight any way. Alec quickly collected more arrows and a better blade before running out with the next wave. He found a spot with good traction and started loosing arrows into the huge snarling beasts before him, but no matter how many beasts he fell, more seemed to take their place. When he saw the warlock, with ink black skin and huge bat wings flying high above the battle, Alec felt sick. How could this creature, Magnus and Max be of the same race? It felt so wrong.

Despite their efforts the waves of demons attacking them wasn't thinning. Alec knew he'd lose, if they didn't try something else. Rushing back into the Palace Alec found the only person who hadn't been called into the fight. She was hiding as far from the Palace doors as she can, looking terrified.

"Josey," Alec called gently. "Josey I need your help. Can you hear me?"

"Liz is out there isn't she," Josey sobbed, her body shaking with fear and dread.

"Yes, but I promise to take care of her if you do one thing for me," Alec said clearly. "Do you understand?" Josey nodded. "I am going to open the portal for you and I need you to go into the little house on the other side and tell Magnus what's happening here. Tell him we need help."

* * *

 **Edited by the lovely MyaZab. Sabiduria and Karen Hikari are busy with exams so MyaZab stepped in for this chapter because I was being impatient. It just feels so wrong to have two chapters finished and not update! o_O**

 **Also what do you think of the plot? I know this is a very plot heavy story, but shadowhunters itself is more plot than romance so... And this is my only plot heavy story. I wanted to try something different.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 13_

 _Magnus was sure Alec wouldn't return again until after his wedding and he was trying and failing not to think about it. Magnus could picture his future rather well and it scared him at times. How was waiting for Alexander any better than being trapping in the Palace with him? Sure, rationally Magnus knew he'd made the right decision, but emotionally he was a mess. If not for Max Magnus felt like he'd just crawl into bed and not get out for a decade._

 _When he heard a quiet knock on his door Magnus knew somehow that it wasn't Alec. The Prince didn't knock like that. Magnus put Max down in the enclosed play area Magnus had made for him, then turned to get the door._


	13. Battle Fought

Opening the portal for Alec was like opening the hole in his heart, but Magnus did it. Then he watched his lover leave, holding his son tight to his chest for comfort.

"He'll be back," Magnus tried to smooth the baby, though he was actually comforting himself. "Daddy loves us, don't forget that Max. Even when he's married to a silly woman, that won't change." Magnus was sure Alec wouldn't return again until after his wedding, and he was trying and failing not to think about it. Magnus could picture his future rather well, and it scared him at times. How was waiting for Alexander any better than being trapping in the Palace with him? Sure, rationally Magnus knew he'd made the right decision, but emotionally he was a mess. If not for Max, Magnus felt like he'd just crawl into bed, and not get out for a decade.

When he heard a quiet knock on his door, Magnus knew somehow that it wasn't Alec. The Prince didn't knock like that. Magnus put Max down in the enclosed play area he had made for Max, then turned to get the door.

Before him stood a stranger. She was short with brown hair and eyes, clearly human. Overall, there wasn't anything that remarkable about her appearance, except that she looked scared out of her mind. Her whole body was shaking with terror, and Magnus wasn't sure if simply knocking on his door had caused this or something else.

"M-Magnus?" the woman asked shaking in fear.

"Yes?" he confirmed.

"Prince Alec s-s-sent me," she stuttered. "Says we n-n-need you. War-warlock attacking the P-P-Palace."

"What's your name," Magnus asked her gently, thinking fast.

"J-Josey," the girl replied.

"Alright Josey," Magnus smiled kindly at her. "I need you to breath. Yes that's right. Now start from the beginning."

"Liz and I were in the garden," Josey began, talking through her tears. "Then we heard something - Liz turned so fast - this big black hideous demon was behind us, would have killed us if not for the shield. They told me to hide, but Liz is out there fighting. I-" The girl was truly sobbing now. "I don't want her to die."

"No one is going to die," Magnus told her as he brought her into the house. "I will make sure of it, but I need you to help. Can you do that?"

"I don't want to go back there," Josey sobbed.

"You don't have to," Magnus replied. "See I need you to stay here and watch my son. Can you do that for me?" The girl looked up, clearly relieved to be given such a task. "He's over there," Magnus pointed to the encircled play pen. "I just fed and changed him so he might nap for you. Just watch him okay?"

"Okay," Josey sniffed. She stood up and moved over to sit beside Max on the ground. Leaving a strange human alone with his son had not been what Magnus planned for his day, but at the moment he had no other options. Quickly scribbing down the situation and lighting the paper on fire with magic to send a message to Caterina, Magnus opened a portal and vanished through it.

The scene that greeted him was like nothing he'd ever seen. Sure, he'd lived through attacks on the Palace shield before, but this was different. Where the others had been calculated moves, this seemed to have no rhyme or reason to it. Lines of demons were hitting the shield in waves, seemingly unconcerned with their own safely. A winged warlock was flying above it all as if enjoying the show, Magnus could see nephilim fighting on the ground against the demon's the winged warlock had clearly summoned. As he studied the warlock, Magnus realized how very young he was. Magnus wondered if he'd been newly cursed, and was mad at the world. Nothing but a childish tantrum could create such a sight as this.

Drawing magic from the earth, Magnus made himself rise up in the air so he could talk to the child.

"Please stop this," Magnus calmly spoke to him. The boy was indeed that, a boy, no more than thirteen. He had a round face, dark hair, and thin limbs as if half way through a growth spirt. His wings were the most incredible part of him, huge and ink black like his skin, they looked much like a bat's wing. They were keeping the warlock in the air, which meant he wasn't wasting magic flying like Magnus was.

"Why should I!" the boy spat. "Why do you care? You are like me. You should be helping me. If we work together we could get that stupid shield down."

"I am many years your elder, young one," Magnus said gently. "Please just come with me and we can talk."

"I am tired of talking," the boy spat. "Tired of it. That's all mom and dad ever did, talk. I was in pain and they just talked over me."

"I know what that feels like believe me," Magnus continued. "But-" he gestured to the destruction on the ground. "This isn't the answer."

"Why not?" the boy replied. "They cower behind their shield like the useless leaders they are. Where were they when mother refused the demon's request. Where were they when father just let them have me!"

Magnus could picture perfectly what had happened to this child. He was so close to adulthood the curse would have been very dangerous and painful for him; it could easily have killed him.

"My father tried to kill me," Magnus offered. "But I did not deal with that pain by summoning demons to attack people who had nothing to do with it."

"What's that look on your face?" the boy said with narrowed eyes. Then he pulled back, his wings flapping madly.

"You love them don't you!" he spat with disgust. "Well in that case, you can die with them!"

Magnus felt the jolt of magic hit him squarely in the chest and he fell to the ground, just staying conscious enough to break his fall with magic. As he tried to shake off the hit and get back up, he heard Alexander call his name, then running footsteps. Magnus wanted to yell, no stay in the shield, stay safe, but it was no use. Alec was already here.

"You came," Alec smiled as he pulled Magnus's head into his lap.

"That makes us both idiots," Magnus laughed. "Get back in the shield Alec." But he didn't listen. Instead Alexander shot an arrow into the demon sneaking up on their left and ignored Magnus's request.

"I take it talking to him didn't go well?" Alec asked.

"You think?" Magnus replied, sitting up and using a little magic to sooth his aching head. He was low on magic again, and this kid - though not at all trained - seemed to have an endless supply, which Magnus didn't understand.

"He's so new," Magnus whined. "Why is he so strong?"

"No idea," Alec answered. "You said time makes warlock magic stronger."

"Time and training," Magnus nodded. "He has neither, unless…"

"What?"

"We need to find his parents," Magnus said. "And quickly."

"Why?" Alec inquired slowly.

"The only way for a warlock to have such power without age or training is by stealing it," Magnus explained. "He is probably sucking the life out of someone to do this, and from what he told me just now, my guess is his parents." Magnus tired to stand up, but he staggered. Maybe this kid was sucking the life out of his own childhood block. Magnus had four hundred years on the kid, and this was ridiculous.

"You okay?" Alec asked.

"Behind you!" Magnus exclaimed as he saw a dark shape with yellow eyes sneak up behind Alec. The archer turned with lightning speed, cutting the demon in half with a glowing blade.

"Wow those reflexes are something to see," Magnus grinned.

"If the kid can steal energy from others?" Alec asked. "Can you?"

"What do you mean?" Magnus sighed.

"Take energy from me," Alec instructed. Before Magnus could answer, they heard a great crack. They turned and just as the sound suggested there was a crack in the only thing keeping Alec's family alive. At a sprint they ran to the shield.

"I have an idea," Magnus yelled as they approached. "Give me your hand." Alec didn't even resist, but took Magnus's hand with perfect trust.

"What's going on?" Robert called to them from where he was issuing commands at the center of the fight.

"Magnus has a plan to help," Alec explained. "We have to trust him." It seemed Robert didn't need telling twice. Magnus told him the plan and he quickly put it into action. As Alec's other hand connected with another member of his family, and they in turn held the hand of the one beside them, Magnus could feel the potential power. Taking from so many would minimize damage and maximize strength, or so he told himself as he pulled the energy from those linked with him.

Magnus was standing just inches from the edge of the shield, with all the nephilim linked with him standing inside it, except for Alec who stood half inside and half out. As the power built up inside him, Magnus threw out a shield of his own, just a few feet bigger than the one already there. The purple shield behind him, and the orange one in front of him seemed to dance together in the shimmering light from the moon.

"Fool!" the winged warlock cried. "Leave them to their faith. You are a disgrace to our kind."

"Oh what do you know!" Magnus yelled back. "You've been 'our kind' for all of five minutes." And to everyone's surprise, Robert was laughing. His booming voice echoing around the suddenly still soldiers.

"We just need to give your permanent shield time to repair itself," Magnus explained, not sure how to react to the King's laughter. "Since its self sustaining unlike mine."

"Someone needs to cut off his power supply," Alec explained to the other shadowhunters. "The warlock is young, and can't have this kind of power on his own yet. He is drawing it from somewhere like Magnus is drawing on us."

The blonde and Alec's sister instantly volunteered to go in search, but Magnus called out to them before they left, handing them a small flat disk with a spinning dial. "This will help you track it," Magnus explained. "Sorry I don't have the magic right now to do a tracking spell."

"Just keep my Clary safe," the blond replied. "I can handle this." Alec's sister nodded, and the two of them disappeared through both shields and back into the fight, her whip flying.

So there they stayed, at a stalemate. The demons unable to get past the orange shield, and the shadowhunters having to remain still to keep it up. Magnus tried to focus on Alec's hand in his as he listened to the whispers and cries of the people he was protecting. He knew one voice had to be Liz, since she was the only one worried about someone who wasn't here. Magnus explained to Alec who passed it along, and the woman seemed to calm down once she knew Josey was safe. Time ticked by as they waited for Jace and Izzy to return or for the winged warlock's power to diminish.

"I think we'd all be dead without you," Alec told Magnus as he squeezed the warlock's hand affectionately.

"I couldn't let you die," Magnus replied.

"I love you," Alec said calmly as if he'd said it a hundred times before, and he had in different ways.

"I love you too," Magnus replied, and then they waited. Magnus felt like he was holding up a mountain as he tried to keep the shield going.

But then suddenly the winged warlock fell to the ground, his demons disappearing. Magnus let the second shield fall, panting from exhaustion.

"They did it!" cheered the nephilim. Magnus watched as they all hugged each other, jumping for joy as if it was over. It wasn't over. The other two weren't back yet, and the warlock wasn't by any means defeated. He'd just lost his extra power. Magnus was about to walk out to meet him, maybe now that the boy wasn't high on magic he'd listen to reason, when Magnus felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned.

"Thank you." It was the king. Magnus couldn't believe it. Robert Lightwood was smiling at him. He'd stepped out of the shield to speak to Magnus. "We have misjudged you, perhaps others of your kind as well, because of those like the one we just fought. And I am sorry. Can you forgive us?"

"I-" Magnus just stared stunned. Then the Queen appeared standing behind her husband, also smiling at Magnus.

"I see now that I must be mistaken," Maryse said. "For you to come help us like this without a promise of something in return." She didn't finish her sentence, but Magnus knew what she meant, and he had tears in his eyes.

A blast of white light came shooting out of the darkness, where the demons had disintegrated, and hit him squarely in the chest. Magnus collapsed, unsure what happened to the others, as he heard people screaming. It must have been the warlock, he thought as he heard more shouts and the calls for revenge. Before Magnus could even try and explain that he was just a confused over powered child that needed help, he heard the order to finish off the enemy.

Slowly Magnus found the energy to stand, and figure out what happened. A tall blonde with evil in his eyes had killed the young warlock. Magnus wanted to cry. He'd been planning on taking the child in and helping him, or at least letting Caterina find a home for him. Maybe he shouldn't have helped these fools, who could be grateful to him, while at the same time kill another like him. The world wasn't fixed with just one ruling monarchs eyes being opened.

Magnus managed to stand, his head throbbing more acutely than his worse hangover. Then he saw the reason for the nephilim's willingness to kill. The white magic that had struck Magnus down had hit the people standing beside him as well and they were in worse shape. The King lay bleeding out into his wife's lap, Maryse's face was bloody from the wound at her head. Alec's sister and the blond had returned, both of them looking battle worn, but alright as they all stood around the dying king.

"Magnus!" Alec's voice was sharp with pain. "Can you save him?" Too weak to deny Alec anything, despite the execution he'd just witnessed, Magnus moved forward to try. He placed a hand on the king's chest, and with what little magic he could summon, Magnus tried to keep the heart under his hands beating, but it was no use. Magnus pulled away and hung his head. Robert was bleeding out too fast, and Magnus's magic was too low.

"Take from me to save him," Alec pleaded. His family echoed his wishes, Maryse, Jace, Izzy and the rest also agreeing to have their energy sapped.

"I am too weak to hold the energy," Magnus explained. "And I have already used you all for the shield. It could kill you too."

"There has to be a way," Alec yelled, but Magnus shook his head and took a step back. There was nothing more he could do here. No one here he could help, but there was someone at home who needed him, and right now Magnus felt like maybe he needed Max more.

Without a single drop of magic to his name, Magnus started walking home. Caterina had likely not even seen his message yet, for though it felt like decades, it had been mere hours since Josey had arrived on his doorstep. It was hours more before he gave up walking, and just curled into a tired lump on the ground to sleep.

Caterina woke him with a hot meal and a portal home. She had it seemed, arrived at Magnus's house moments ago, and gotten the story from a very confused Josey who told her what was going on, before Caterina set out to find Magnus.

The first thing Magnus did upon exiting the portal into his house, was pick up his son and hold him close. Caterina explained to Josey that she could go home, but all Josey wanted to know was if Elizabeth was safe. Magnus told her she was, and Josey visible relaxed. Caterina portaled her home as Josey commented for the first time on Max's blue skin. The woman must of been in such a state of shock to have only noticed this now. When the portal closed they sat in silence. Caterina being all the more dear to him in this moment for not making Magnus talk about it. He felt like he'd failed, and he wouldn't be surprised if Alec never came to visit again.

* * *

 **So did anyone see that coming? One of my editors was worried I'd kill Elizabeth... but that was never the plan. Actually Elizabeth was a last minute addition to this story like Max.**

 **And big thank you to my two guest reviewers! I can't PM you back so... I am going to answer you here:**

 **To Mridula: Awws thanks SO much! this is far less silly than all my other Malec romances. All the plot. hehe. Means alot you can enjoy all the plot around the Malec. :) That is one step closer to building my own world to play in. :)**

 **To** **Ashley Knight: Oh my I love you! Thanks so much. That comment made me grin like a fool. :)**

 **I am so glad people like the heavy plot! :D This is the first story I've written that is all external conflict. Very exciting for me!**

 **And yes I have been writing this story like a spaz and forgetting all my other stories in favour of this one so... roommates and soulmates has no update while the next chapter of this is almost done. hehe.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 14_

 _The moment Robert stopped breathing everyone looked to Alec. Izzy and Jace reported that the warlock had been magically linked with nearly all the people who lived around the Palace and they were sure these people hadn't volunteered to be used as a power source. Magnus had been right that the parents had been involved. Like with Magnus's link it required a physical connection so once Jace and Izzy had cut free the young warlock's parents and those tied up with them the link had been severed. The rope hanging by the warlock's ankle connecting him to nothing, he'd fallen._

 _Valentine hadn't waited for an order to kill the warlock. He'd heard the people's cries and acted. Alec didn't have the energy to care about the executed warlock though a part of him knew how wrong it was. His father's cold bloodless body was all Alec could see._


	14. Change Enacted

Robert died the same way his little brother had, with a warlock standing uselessly at his side. Only this time that warlock was someone Alec loved, someone he trusted. It was so confusing, so painful. Rationally, he knew Magnus would have helped if he could, but some part of him wanted to yell hatefully at his lover for failing to protect his father.

The moment Robert stopped breathing everyone looked to Alec. Izzy and Jace reported that the warlock had been magically linked with nearly all the people who lived around the Palace and they were sure these people hadn't volunteered to be used as a power source. Magnus had been right that the parents had been involved. Like with Magnus's link, it required a physical connection so once Jace and Izzy had cut free the young warlock's parents and those tied up with them the link had been severed. The rope hanging by the warlock's ankle connecting him to nothing, he'd fallen.

Valentine hadn't waited for an order to kill the warlock. He'd heard the people's cries and acted. Alec didn't have the energy to care about the executed warlock, though a part of him knew how wrong it was. His father's cold bloodless body was all Alec could see.

Alec let his grief have consume him. The grief of losing a parent he loved, the grief of losing the king keeping him from being asked to take the throne. The grief of seeing everyone he loved torn apart. Robert was the center of the kingdom, and without him, they would crumble. Alec knew it was his job to put them back together now.

Alec was fairly sure Magnus had left as he finally stood up and started giving orders. Shadowhunters were no strangers to death and he knew what they had to do next.

Robert would be buried with Stephen, Celine and every generation before them in the tombs under the Palace.

Together they lifted his father's body and carried him to his final resting place. Shadowhunters didn't wait to bury their dead. Funerals, if possible, were held immediately. They were a race of fighters and this was their way.

For a moment Alec imagined a world where every man, woman and child in his kingdom had the blood of the Angels. What if every person citizen had joined the battle today? What if they'd had alliances with more than one warlock? Then surely someone would have had enough magic left to heal his father. If they had places for newly cursed warlocks to go and feel safe that boy wouldn't have been so cruel, so hurt. If the world worked together the royal family wouldn't be forced to watch as their children, parents and siblings died before their eyes. The world was broken and Alec was going to fix it, not in a fifty or a hundred years, but now.

The next morning Alec was crowned King. Shadowhunters were much for ceremony. Everyone assembled in the mission room and spoke the oath while holding their glowing Angel's blades to their chest. As Alec listened to his father's council swear him loyalty he remembered that he men and woman standing before him had rejected ideas for change he'd proposed a mere month ago, yet here they were making him king. It was a testimony to how deeping ingrained tradition was that they'd discard his ideas then give him power without worrying what Alec intended to do with it.

He wasn't sure if it was the grief, the frustration or madness but Alec was done playing nice.

The first thing he did was call for more humans to live in the Palace. He hired cooks and maids, gardeners and sword sharpeners, any excuses to fill the halls with humans. He insisted Lillian and Ed come to live in the Palace and they finally agreed. Ed started training with Lucian and Lillian with Amatis.

Alec spread the word that those of the royal blood might live among the common folk and offered a test for anyone who thought they could be of mixed blood. There were people coming into the Palace everyday to touch a weapon. Within months they'd found three more. Their names were Kathryn, Victor and Natasha and they were all young who joined in the training with Lillian and her son. Sometimes Alec liked to watch them learn, to see the physical proof of the beginning of the world he wanted to build.

His people called for his wedding, but Alec ignored them. Screw hundreds of years of tradition; he was throwing everything else out of the window and Alec had no intention of ever marrying Elizabeth. He could send her home but he decided to offer her permanent residence here instead, as a citizen of his country.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. "Josey likes it here. We can't be together in my father's country." She paused then added. "We believe in the world you are trying to create, Alec. Josey has a twin brother and we were thinking of well… the closest I could get to having her child would be his, so…"

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Alec smiled. "Why doesn't Josey's brother join us here. He could have the room next to you and Josey's." Elizabeth seemed very excited about this idea and said as she left the only thing that could make her happier is if she could marry Josey herself. Alec knew exactly what she meant.

Valentine had spoken out at every council meeting against every single thing Alec said. He complained about having so many people in the Palace. Alec asked why the Palace was so big if it wasn't supposed to house many people, but Valentine still didn't get it. Valentine spoke of tradition and Alec could only say they were meant to be broken. Most of the council wasn't very happy, but they didn't speak back to him like Valentine. After all, the King's word was law. Alec grinned at the irony of their own rules working against them.

Next, Alec set in motion a law that would allow women to inherit the throne. He explained how this was his solution to his not marrying and producing an heir. Valentine was furious. He talked about how woman didn't have time to rule. It was more important that they be there for the next generation.

"Do you believe yourself better than them?" Alec snapped at Valentine during a meeting. "Do you feel that because you are male you are smarter? Because if you ask me, your wife has twice the mind you do."

This lead to one of Valentine's typical storming out of the room. Alec was getting so tired of fighting with him, but he just couldn't be reasoned with. Alec tried to appeal to Jocelyn to talk sense into her closed-minded husband, but even that didn't seem to work.

"So if you die without children," Izzy asked him the day the law was proposed. "I'd be queen, by myself?"

"Yes," Alec replied, smiling. "Or if you have a daughter she could be queen by herself."

"All this so you don't have to marry. You are crazy. It isn't so bad, you know. Simon has started bringing me breakfast in bed. Oh and I'm going to have a boy," she declared, with a grin like her could will it to be true.

"Because you totally have control over that," Alec laughed reaching out to ruffle her hair like he had when she was little.

Months passed as Alec tried to put all the pieces in place. He held great gatherings and spoke directly to his people, trying to explain to them what the changes would do for them. He want to the training yard and worked with Kathryn, Victor, Lillian and Natasha, even Ed who was growing very fast. Alec was proud as he watched each of them learn and discover which weapons they preferred. Though none of them selected the bow and arrow like him Natasha did quite take to the whip like his sister.

Clary stopped bothering with the stairs as her day come closer. The day Alec saw Jocelyn and Jace running frantically up the stairs with bowls of water he knew there was about to be a new addition to the Palace. And sure enough many hours of listening to the redhead scream later, Alec heard a baby's cry.

"I have a daughter!" Jace cried tackling Alec with a hug that threatened to break his ribs. "We are naming her Adele after Jocelyn's mother."

Jace looked positively giddy as he abandoned his best friend, and ran off back to his new family. Alec was happy for him, and only slightly jealous. Jace could be happy with what he had. Alec envied his easy joy.

Alec decided he needed a break and went to the portal room to visit Magnus. When he arrived on the warlock's door Magnus's eyes went wide as if surprised, Max at his feet. The child was almost a year older than when Alec had met him and shyly poking his head out from behind Magnus's leg.

"Hello, Max," Alec smiled leaning down to speak to the child. "Remember me?" Max shook his head and retreated further behind his papa. Alec sighed.

"I remember you," Magnus smiled at him. Feeling as if the troubles of the world would vanish with a single touch from the one he loved Alec reached forward and pulled Magnus close, kissing him gently. They broke apart and Alec didn't know why, but he felt a strange tension in the air between them.

"Max sure has grown," Alec smiled sitting down in Magnus's ever changing living room.

"He's walking and getting into all kinds of trouble now," Magnus laughed. "He isn't talking yet, though." Again, despite the laughter Alec knew there was something the warlock wasn't saying.

"Clary had her baby," Alec informed him. Magnus sat down beside him, though not as close as Alec would like, as their knees weren't even touching.

"That's great," Magnus replied.

"Do you want me to go?" Alec asked sadly. It was painful, the small talk. Alec missed their easy effortless conversation.

"No," Magnus said quickly. "Why would you say that?

"Is it that I'm king now?" Alec asked. Magnus shook his head. "What's wrong?" Alec was determined to get to the bottom of this strange tension.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you're here," Magnus smiled.

"Why?" Alec asked. "Please tell me what you are thinking."

"Oh, Alec," Magnus whispered, turning to face him on the couch. "I couldn't- I mean I worry that- How could it be as it was before when it's my fault your father died?" Alec had not considered this. The fact that he'd had a moment of irrationally blaming Magnus for Robert's death he knew, but he hadn't realized Magnus was thinking the same thing. It had not taken Alec long after his father's funeral to understand how wrong his knee jerk emotional response was.

"I love you," Alec whispered moving closer to the warlock' on the couch and taking Magnus's face in his hands. "I know you did everything you could. It's the world to blame, the world that's broken. Not you and certainly not us." Magnus was crying by the time Alec finished speaking, he threw his arms around Alec and held him tight, sobbing into Alec's shoulder.

"I see a world where warlocks and shadowhunters work together," Alec continued, his arms holding Magnus tight. "At a great battle like that I can imagine more than one warlock ally, some there to heal and some there to fight. A world where Angel's blood is the people's gift rather than the royal's secret. Where we share our burden and in turn make the world safer. Dying in battle is part of our culture, part of how we identify ourselves, why we have so many children. It's time that changed, time we stopped accepting dying young as part of life." Alec pulled out of the hug to gaze at Magnus. "And I have you to thank for showing me the way." He wasn't going to tell Magnus that he'd had a moment where he'd thought differently. He wouldn't be human if the thought hadn't at least crossed his mind, but Magnus didn't need to know.

"I love you so much Alexander," Magnus whispered, drying tears still staining his cheeks.

"Then kiss me," Alec whispered. Magnus pulled him in and captured his lips with a fierce love. Alec melted into the warlock's touch, tilting his head so Magnus could kiss his neck. The tension was gone and Alec was glad of it.

Magnus waved his hand and Max's bedroom door closed. Alec grinned as he followed his lover's lead pulling Magnus's shirt up over his head.

"I want to see this world you are building," Magnus gasped as Alec kissed down his chest. "It's beautiful, like you."

"Beautiful like us," Alec replied as she sat up to pull his own shirt off before continuing kissing Magnus while his hands started working at the rest of Magnus's clothes. The warlock under him grinned as his hands returned the favour, pulling Alec's leather riding clothes off.

As all their clothes found their way to the floor Alec sighed, enjoying the glorious feeling of his bare skin against Magnus's. They were both hard and Alec just wanted friction so he started moving, grinding his hips into Magnus as he watched the look of pleasure on the warlock's face. Magnus's magic hands joined in the fun and they finished together before Alec collapsed on top of Magnus. He was so happy to be naked with Magnus, every plane of his body pressed against the man lying on the couch with him. Magnus put his arms around Alec and they stayed like that until Max started banging on his bedroom door, clearly bored with whatever toys he had in there.

Alec was quite startled when Magnus dressed and cleaned them both with a wave of his hand, then opened Max's door with another swoosh of blue light.

"Papa!" Max yelled running in that adorable way toddlers do that looks like they haven't quite got the hang of it yet. Max ignored Alec and went straight to Magnus's head and placed his down on the couch beside his papa. Magnus's arms pulled his son into a one arm hug. Alec was laying on top of him to one side and Max pulled onto the couch, with that one armed hug, on his other side.

"Now it's time you remember daddy," Magnus told his son. "It seems he is going to keep visiting us, Max so you have to know him." Magnus turned his face to Alec, grinning.

"Hi Max," Alec smiled back and this time the toddler smiled shyly before leaning closer to Magnus. Alec decided it was a start. He made a mental note to try and visit more often.

After an evening spent in the arms of the one he loved, Alec went back to work. The Palace was still abuzz with the birth and Clary still on bed rest. Just the following week Izzy and Elizabeth announced they were also expected. Josey's brother had arrived quite a while ago now and it seemed Elizabeth and her lover had had no problems convincing the brother of their plan.

The pressured seemed to build for all unmarried nephilim to partner up. His mother, Lucian and Amatis in particular were under this pressure. Valentine wanted to propose another political marriage with the royal family to the north, but Alec disagreed.

"We should marry among our people," Alec said. "The Angel blood is strong and will always remain no matter how many generations are in the middle. Rather than strengthen our potential enemies we should build stronger bonds with our people."

"That isn't how it's done!" Valentine yelled as usual, standing up at the table to face Alec.

"Well, that's changing," Alec yelled back. "Or haven't you noticed?"

"I know you aren't the father of your fiance's brat," Valentine spat at him. "It's a mundane like all the other filth you've brought into this sacred place."

"Elizabeth isn't my fiancee anymore," Alec replied calmly. "She is my guest and my friend."

"So a bastard and a mundane," Valentine continued.

"Would it help if I passed a law so Elizabeth could marry her lover?" Alec snapped. "Would that make it better, huh? Don't want a bastard, well, perhaps I could arrange that for you?" Valentine just looked livid. "Your traditions dictate that I be king, the fact that I didn't want it meant nothing to you. Well, now I am embracing it and you only have yourself to blame."

"You are not fit to be king!" Valentine screamed, before storming out of the mission room.

"Judgement and prejudice only lead to destruction and death," Alec spoke calmly to his remaining council. "Not just of the individual, but of the nation. If we do not change, we will not survive." There was silence for a moment.

"I know Robert believed in what you are trying to do," Maryse said slowly as she stood up. "I know he did, but Alec you are doing too much too fast."

"How will waiting around help anything?" Alec asked. "Do you think Valentine will suddenly be thrilled by the idea just because he gets it a little later?"

His mother sighed, and sat back down. Alec had been living with this fierce will to act as his driving force since his father died in his arms. He could see the world for what it was now, and wanted to run until it was reaily. But maybe Lucian was right. Maybe the people needed time to process.

"I'm sorry," Alec said also taking his seat. "I know I've changed much in a short space of time and I appreciate your help." He saw relieved smiles on every face and realized just how right his mother was.

"Everything you've done," Maryse continued. "All the progress you've made, if you were suddenly gone tomorrow it would dissolve in weeks, days even. Real permanent change takes time. Be patient, my son, my king."

"Thank you for the wise council," Alec replied. "I think I will wait a while to enact more change, let people adapt." Alec ended the meeting early. Jocelyn left first, probably to spend time with her new granddaughter. Lucian and Amatis had training this afternoon with the new recruits. Jace helped out with that whenever he wasn't with wife and child. These days Simon spent most of his time fussing over Izzy who was getting rather round. Alec sometimes saw Josey dotting in Elizabeth as well. Once the room emptied out Alec was left alone with his mother.

"The moment Robert saw Lillian hold your bow," Maryse told him smiling as she stood and moved closer. "I saw a light in his eyes, the same light that has been burning as bright as a star in you since he died. I know you want to skip to the end, but try and understand that if you leap too far no one will be able to follow you."

"It's just so hard to stand still," Alec sighed. "It feel like if I stop to catch my breath I will have failed somehow."

"You are many things Alexander," his mother said. "But a failure isn't one of them."

A wide grin spread across Alec's face and his mother hugged him like she hadn't done in a long time. Alec didn't stop the changes - he offered tax breaks and free housing to those of the royal bloodline who wished to marry a mundane, permanent residence to all those who could hold the Angel's weapons - but he starting rolling them out more slowly. He noticed the general anxiety of the nation ease somewhat and the extra time meant more visits with Magnus.

* * *

 **So yeah all the things happened! :D Please let me know what you think. Edited by my usual beta Karen Hikari once more. ^_^ Not sure what else to say here...  
**

 **Oh and no sneak peek today as I can't find one in the next chapter without giving it all away. Your only sneak peek is that the chapter is from Valentine's point of view.**


	15. Treachery Forced

Tradition had dictated Alexander Lightwood's hasty appointment to the throne. However Valentine now believed that disregarding one tradition to save an entire way of life was the lesser of two evils. Everyday the false King took them closer to disaster, filling their sacred Palace with filth and promoting the pollution of their blood.

Alexander spoke about the very laws and traditions that formed the base of their whole existences as meant only to be broken. He was pulling shadowhunter women from their place and giving their jobs to mundanes. Valentine refused to eat the food prepared by the mundanes and had started preparing his own meals the moment mundanes took over the Palace kitchens. He hadn't been able to convince either his wife or children to do the same. Nephilim women had no place on the throne, Alec wasn't listening to reason and Valentine wasn't going to idly stand by and watch his world burn.

This is how Valentine came to be standing in the Palace dungeons, knocking on the cell door of Vlad Starkweather, the spy Valentine himself had captured. He held a metal rod in his hand and was running it along the cell bars, making quite a racket. Valentine grinned as he saw Vlad sleeping on the stone floor stir, though he remained lying on the thin layer of hay against the stone.

"Oh, good you're awake," Valentine smirked, knowing there wasn't a soul alive in this world who could sleep through that.

"What do you want?" Vlad spat at him, clearly annoyed to be awoken.

"Oh, so many things," Valentine smiled. "But at the moment I want to protect my family from the King's tyranny."

"Ha!" Vlad scoffed. "You locked me up for your king. I don't believe you."

"A different king," Valentine explained calmly. "My granddaughter will not grow up in this foul mixed blood world Alexander wants to create. And you are going to help me."

"And what makes you think I will help you?" Vlad scoffed rolling over on the ground to face away from Valentine.

"Well, for starters, there isn't going to be a ransom," Valentine whispered and he could see Vlad stiffen. "You won't be going home with a slap on the wrist and a scolding for being caught. It will take more than an empty coin bag to get you out of here, royal blood or not. The new world our false king is trying to create will end such practices forever."

"I don't trust you," Vlad said, standing up in his cell and facing Valentine.

"Fair enough," Valentine replied civilly. "Why would you? But listen. Did you notice that constant hum of human voices? Have you thought about why there are suddenly so many more people living near you?"

"No," Vlad admitted.

"There are mundanes living in the Palace," Valentine stated. "Mundanes being encouraged and rewarded to marry into the royal family." He spat on the ground, furious at the thought. "New laws threatening to destroy the balance of our society, the diplomatic relations between our people."

"And what do you expect me to do about this?" Vlad asked.

"I want to go with you to your country," Valentine explained. "Ally myself with your nation and together we can take down the false king rotting my ancestor's throne."

"Why do you need me though?" Vlad asked, distrust in his eyes. "You could just go on your own."

"If you vouch for me your leaders will accept my defection without suspicion," Valentine explained. "With my help you can't fail to overthrow King Alec and once I rule here you can be sure this country to be the most trusted and loyal ally of yours." He paused waiting for it all to sink in. "I am offering you freedom, glorious victory and friendship. What do you say?" He could see in the spy's eyes that he wanted it bad. They gazed at each other for a moment, sizing each other up before Vlad held out his hand through the bars.

"Deal," he said. Valentine shook the extended hand, then opened the cell door with the set of keys on his belt.

Together they left the dungeons and went around the Palace, past the mundanes being trained in the courtyard by Lucian and Amatis, past the mundane maids carrying laundry from the river, taking the jobs meant for the women of the royal family. They reached the back gate leaving the Palace grounds and the shield's protection without being noticed or so Valentine thought. As they got closer he saw a lone figure standing between him and the way out. Valentine stepped forward prepared to leave the Palace by force if needed, before he recognized who was under the hood.

"Jonathan," Valentine spoke his son's name.

"Please don't do this, dad," Jonathan pleaded with his father. Valentine wasn't surprised. He'd been watching his son closely lately and his worry had grown with each passing day. Jonathan was too often speaking to a young mundane girl who worked in the kitchens. He had always known his wife and daughter would not be able to see the changes for what they really were, but he'd hoped maybe his son had more sense. It seemed a pair of pretty eyes were all it took to make Jonathan forget everything Valentine had ever taught him.

"Get out of my way," Valentine said firmly.

"No," Jonathan said.

"Come with me then," Valentine suggested, but his son squirmed at the idea, mumbling something about his mother, sister and a 'Rose.' Valentine hoped in vain that Rose wasn't the mundane serving girl.

"She is not for you," Valentine barked. "You hear me. No son of mine will lay with a mundane. No grandchild of mine with be of tainted blood."

"It isn't, though," Jonathan pleaded with him again. "King Alec's discovery means that-"

"Nothing!" Valentine snapped. "Now move out of my way or I will make you."

"So you are really abandoning mom, Clary, and baby Adele?" Jonathan replied harshly, the begging in his voice gone now.

"I am doing this for them," Valentine replied. "You don't understand. Move aside."

"No," Jonathan said firmly. Valentine knew that look in his son's eyes. Jonathan wasn't going to move for anything and Valentine wouldn't be surprised if he'd already sounded an alarm. He needed to act fast, but though he'd been willing to knock out a stranger to escape, his first born was another matter.

That was when Vlad acted. He moved with the speed of a striking snake, knocking Jonathan unconscious in a single movement. As Valentine watched his son fall to the ground he reassured himself that Jonathan would be fine, waking only with a headache.

It had to be done, though he was glad he hadn't been the one to do it. Vlad gesturing to Valentine to follow him and together they moved through the gate and out past the shield.

* * *

 **So yes that was a very short chapter, but you guys didn't really want a long Valentine POV chapter right? This is moving the plot along like one of those scenes in tv shows where you see what the evil is up to.**

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 16

They stayed quite late before doing home. Upon exiting the portal and stepping onto his front yard Magnus saw a note stuck to his door. It seemed Alec had come to visit while they'd been out. Magnus realized as she took the note down and went into that he and Alexander needed a better form of communication than Alec just showing up and hoping Magnus was home, especially now that Max was older.

The next day Magnus suspected Alec would try again so he stayed home, and looked up and performed a spell he hadn't needed in so long he couldn't remember. By the time Alec walked in the door Magnus had two glowing light blue pieces of paper on his desk.


	16. Royal Dilemma

Magnus's life today was unrecognizable from the one he'd been living just two years before, no time to an immortal, yet everything was different. Not only did Magnus now have Max, but he also looked forward to Alec's visits as if the time in between were decades rather than weeks or mere days. When he wasn't caring for Max or helping those who arrived at his doorstep, Magnus filled his time without Alexander by inquiring after his lover's politics from an outsider's perspective, asking questions and speaking in those directly involved. His life was consumed by the love he felt for his family. For most of his life, family had been a foreign concept to him, and Magnus knew that without Alec it would still be.

He reached out to his warlock contacts in neighbouring nations, and learned they knew little of what was happening in Alicante. Magnus didn't enlighten them. Alec had enough to worry about without neighbouring countries getting nosy. Though Magnus did discover that Elizabeth's country were aware enough to know that, though their princess was living there, she wasn't married to the King. They were growing a little unsettled by the news.

Magnus used monitoring spelling to keep track of how Alec's changes were affecting his people. The humans of the nation seemed to be split into two groups. Half of them loved the new changes and were excited to be more involved in the safety of the land, while the other half were scared out of their minds. They didn't want to be responsible for their own safety. They didn't want to fight or to learn. They simply wanted to work the land and think of nothing, but the next harvest, knowing someone else was there to protect them and make all their decisions for them. Magnus saw families split in two when some of them moved into the Palace while others stubbornly resisted change. He'd heard of parents trying to physically prevent their children from leaving to live in the Palace, young adults who'd had no choice, but to cut ties with their parents in search of a better life. Magnus had tried to explain this to Alec, to show the king that he was chasing his dream too fast with too many repercussions, but no matter how he phrased it, Magnus couldn't bring his lover to worry.

"It just takes time," Alec replied, bouncing Max on his knee. "It will settle on its own. I am slowly down a little. Everything will be fine."

The King was visiting more frequently these days and their little blueberry, as Magnus had taken to calling him, was always happy to see his dad now.

"I am not so sure, Alexander," Magnus sighed resting his head on his lover's shoulder and wrapping his arm around Alec. "I am worried."

"Don't be," Alec smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, before adding with a huge grin. "Izzy had her baby. A boy. She named him Robert."

"That's wonderful, Alec," Magnus smiled.

"The Palace is so different now," Alec sighed, contentedly. There was a happiness about him that made Magnus want to relax, despite his worries. "Humans and nephilim interacting socially everyday, working together. And the new recruits we found. Magnus, if there are that many of the mixed blood without encouragement, think of how many there could be once it's allowed, even rewarded."

"Did Elizabeth have her baby too?" Magnus asked.

"She and Josey named the baby Sydney," Alec explained. "She was born just a few weeks after baby Robert."

"Isn't Sydney a boy's name?" Magnus asked. He couldn't help, but think that this child had been originally meant to be Alec's baby. If Robert hadn't died Alec may very well have went through with his political marriage. Magnus had never been a jealous man, until he'd had to think about sharing the love of his life with a stranger.

"Usually," Alec agreed. "But they wanted a less gender specific name for her. She is the first child to be raised by two mothers after all. She is special." Alec jumped suddenly turning to face Magnus. "And Josey's brother is taken with one of the new recruits. I am hoping for wedding bells."

"It seems your plan is working," Magnus smiled. "Mixing people physically within the Palace leading to new relationships and lives."

"That's the idea," Alec smiled, still bouncing a giggling Max on his knee.

"With all this going on don't you anticipate the government being well… dissolved," Magnus asked. "I mean it's currently based on a single royal line. There is talk among your people about how this will effect the change of succession?"

"Since I changed the law to let woman inherit the throne, Izzy is officially my successor," Alec explained. "Though, yes, with all the changes the old form of government won't really work much longer. I have a plan."

"Oh really?"

"If the people can fight," Alec explained. "Then rulers should be selected by leadership skills, not who their parents are and not for their fighting skills. If within my lifetime the people have enough of the Angel's blood to take over the fight I want to create a ruling body chosen by the people who only rule, not fight."

"I may be hundreds of years older than you," Magnus whispered. "But your vision is far greater than mine. You see the future while I see the past."

"When the way ahead is crystal clear, traveling at a slow pace or worrying about the problems behind you has no purpose," Alec explained with the air of an adult teaching basic counting to a child.

"As I said," Magnus smiled kissing Alec lightly on the lips. "Vision. You are a visionary."

"Just a guy selfishly trying to solve his own problems, actually," Alec argued. "The options before me were all unacceptable for different reasons so I created my own."

"Oh what were these disagreeable options?" Magnus asked.

"I couldn't disappoint those who were depending on me," Alec recited listing them on his fingers. "But I couldn't be what I wasn't either. The solution of those who came before me didn't sit well. Keeping the one I loved as a mistress while being married to someone I could never love went against my moral centre."

"You still offered it, though," Magnus reminded him.

"I was desperate!" Alec defended himself. "And I missed you."

"As I did you," Magnus chuckled. "I just had the good sense to turn you down." It was amazing to him that they could joke about this painful moment in their lives.

"Setting me back on the path of my Royal Dilemma," Alec smiled. "Where I needed to be. You made everything that's happening possible, Magnus!"

"I did nothing," Magnus replied simply. "I have seen centuries go by with less impact on history than these last few years. You did all that, Alec. I had nothing to do with it."

"If I hadn't met someone I couldn't live without," Alec smiled, turning to face him. "I wouldn't have changed the world to be with him." Alec paused. Magnus was unable to find words to express his emotions. "There will be warlocks in the Palace some day, feel to enter and leave as they choose. Just give me a little more time."

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus gasped as he pulled the shadowhunter into his arms, blueberry in the middle of their hug. "Time is all I have to give and all of mine is yours. I can't live without you either."

Magnus could feel the pressure of the King's strong arms holding him tight. Alec's hugs always made him feel so safe and loved. When they broke apart Magnus took Alec's face in his and kissed the younger man with all the affection he could muster. They were separated by an annoyed toddler demanding his parents attention.

After a few hours of long lingering kisses and time well spent with Max, Magnus made a portal and watched Alec leave through it. He knew Alec would be back, but still he always hated to see his love leave.

Max started talking before Alec's next visit. He needed other children his own age to play with. With Catarina's help, Magnus started taking him to other families he knew with had children Max's age. Magnus loved to watch Max play with the other kids, most of them warlocks. He wondered if the winged warlock that attacked the Palace would be here if Magnus had managed to protect the child, convince him to be less hateful. Magnus tried not to feel guilty about the warlock's death. After all, it was the child's parents that were to blame for everything, from getting him cursed to abandoning him, but Magnus couldn't help the guilt he felt. In his heart every abandoned child was Max and it always hurt.

At the moment the small blue boy was happily playing with a wooden toy truck, making it fly through the air while the other kids called for a turn. The kids ranged in age as well as curse marks. Magnus usually heard the children call their guardian's by name so when he met one parent who called her little girl daughter it was wonderful to hear. They stayed quite late with the other children, especially the one little girl named Stacy and her mother. Magnus enjoyed watching his son play with the purple haired little girl. Stacy also had scales on her skin, but they were a lighter shade of purple and only ran down her spine. It was good for Max to see that there were other kids like him in the world.

They did have to leave eventually and upon exiting the portal and walking to his front door, Magnus saw a note stuck to his door. It seemed Alec had come to visit while they'd been out. Magnus realized, as he took the note down and went into the house, that he and Alexander needed a better form of communication than Alec just showing up and hoping Magnus was home, especially now that Max was older.

The next day Magnus suspected Alec would try again so he stayed home, and looked up and performed a spell he hadn't needed in so long he couldn't remember when. By the time Alec walked in the door Magnus had two glowing light blue pieces of paper on his desk.

"Hello," Alec called as he moved through the house. "Anyone home today?"

"Over here," Magnus called back. Alec's footsteps got closer and Magnus looked up to see the smiling face of his lover. He gestured to the paper that's glow was fading even as they spoke. "I solved the problem."

"Oh," Alec smiled leaning in to kiss Magnus before looking at what the warlock had created. "What problem?"

"You take this," Magnus said handing Alec the now normal looking piece of paper. "And I keep this. Whatever you write on one side of your paper appears on the other side of mine and visa versa. Now when you come to visit I can say sorry I'm going out so you don't have to wait around and give up on us."

"Ah, I see," Alec chuckled. "You have indeed solved the problem."

"I am going to keep mine right here," Magnus said waving his hand and sticking the paper to the wall in his kitchen with a fury of blue sparks. "And I will check it everyday."

"As will I," Alec agreed, slipping the paper into his pocket and kissing Magnus again before asking where Max was.

"He's in the garden," Magnus replied. Alec smiled and left to go join their son. Magnus knew he shouldn't think that way, had no right to tell Max that Alec was his dad, but he always did and Alec didn't seem to mind. In fact, Magnus suspected Alec loved the word.

Magnus stayed in the house for a while to watch Max play with his dad. Max had been very excited all week to talk to Alec, show off his words. Magnus smiled as he saw the elated face of his son as he talked with his dad. Magnus watched Alec be appropriately impressed with Max's vocabulary though his kitchen window.

"She's purple," Max was saying as Alec and him returned from the garden a little while later. "And we made block towers together."

"That sounds like fun," Alec agreed.

"Dad," Max whined. "When I visit you?"

"Not for a while yet, I'm afraid," Alec replied, leaning down to look Max in the eye. "But one day." Max reached out and hugged Alec. It was enough to melt Magnus's heart. They ate lunch together before Alec had to return to his duties. Watching Alec leave through that portal was getting harder everyday.

The next day Alec sent Magnus a message saying he couldn't visit because Jonathan had been found unconscious that morning by the gate and Valentine and the spy were missing. He suspected someone had broken the spy out and killed or captured Valentine in the process. Something wasn't right, Magnus knew. He sent fire messages to every warlock who had ever owned him a favour, trying to gather information.

Alec didn't visit and he didn't send Magnus any messages for a week. Magnus redoubled his efforts to gather intel, but he learned precious little for days. When word finally reached Magnus's ears that Valentine had defected rather than been kidnapped or killed he sent the news to Alec at once. Alec's response was short and business-like and Magnus knew the King was far too busy to reply, let alone visit. A constant anxiety had settled in Magnus's chest for the safely of the one he loved.

Alec's next message broke Magnus's heart. The people were of his neighbouring nation and half his own people were calling for Alec's head on a spike. Before Alec had so much as heard the news, Valentine's army had already surrounded Alicante. They were threatening to rape and pillage their way through Alec's people to get to him in the Palace if he didn't give himself up. Valentine's message had instructed Alec to walk through the portal and give himself over for execution. Magnus felt broken as he reading the last few lines of Alec's message.

'I have to do this, my love. Even if I don't surrender I will die once they reach me. The only way out is to run, a cowards way. I will not do that. If I had run from my problems I would have run away with you after our first week together. I will always love you.

Goodbye, Your Alexander.'

Magnus clutched the paper to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably as he slide to the floor. He was helpless. There was nothing he could do to stop Alec. He couldn't get past the shield to make Alec run away. He didn't know where on the border of the country Alec would come out on the other side. He could try to be there when Valentine called for his lover's execution, but Magnus knew in his heart there wasn't time. The only solution was to get past the shield and stop Alec from entering the portal.

Magnus didn't want to burden Max with his pain. The toddler could easily forget Alec if given enough time and there wasn't a need for him to suffer. Max was outside and he didn't need to see Magnus on the floor sobbing like his life was over. His friends were another matter. Magnus decided they could be burdened and sent them all fire messages mere seconds after reading Alec's letter. He needed someone here, anyone to just be in the room with him.

Slowly they arrived, Tessa first, then Ragnor. The green skinned warlock had been helping Magnus with Max's education and thus he'd been around more often than usual, lately. Catarina was the last to arrive. They were all gathered around Magnus where he lay on his kitchen floor, curled in a ball. They'd all asked him a thousand questions since arriving, but he'd been unable to answer them.

When he finally spoke all Magnus managed to say was, "Alexander is going to die because he tired to move heaven and earth to be with me."

"Oh no," Catarina gasped. "What's happened?" Tessa had been instructed by Catarina to go care for Max so he didn't have to see Magnus like this. Only Ragnor and Catarina sat beside him on the floor.

"What do you mean, Magnus?" Ragnor asked. Magnus held out the note to Ragnor, unable to speak its contents out loud. There was silence as the ancient warlock read, then to Magnus surprise Ragnor snorted.

"This is ridiculous," Ragnor scoffed. "What are those foolish mayflies think they are doing? It's not like their lives aren't short enough as it is. They have to go kill each other over nothing!" He was standing up and seemed rather angry though Magnus didn't understand why. All he could feel was pain and loss, so why was Ragnor behaving like his favourite horse was acting out?

"All that king of yours is doing is questioning the world," Ragnor roared, pacing now. "Trying to improve it. How can mortals forget so easily! They twist everything until there is nothing left of the truth, but lies. Stupid painful lies!" And with that Ragnor snapped his fingers and then promptly vanished through the purple portal he'd just created.

* * *

 **I have made some serious progress on my novel so I decided to give in and let myself write fanfic. :D Hehe all the things happened! Am I evil? It seems I might be. But had to happen because plot. This has been planned since chapter two guys! Or at least the main part of it, the details come into focus as I write closer.  
**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 17_

 _Alec was sure he was going to die. The nation Valentine had aligned himself with had a human army, lead by a dozen trained soldiers with the Angel's blood. Sure, the humans wouldn't last a second against demons or trained demon fighters, but they could massacre Alec's people by the thousands on their way to the Palace then walk through the shield like it wasn't there. They could overwhelm Alec's few skilled fighters with sheer numbers. Either way they were doomed. His options were to either surrender and save everyone else or try and face this head on and attack the enemy at his boundaries. But Alec's 'army' was mostly made up of people who had only been holding a sword for a matter of months. Even if they had the blood they didn't yet have the training. So really he had no options at all._

 _Despite what he'd told Magnus in his message, Alec wanted to run. He wanted to open a portal and be in Magnus's arms. Then Alec wanted to ask the warlock to portal their family far away and never look back. He wouldn't have been human if the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Though really what Alec wanted most was to see Magnus one more time before he died._


	17. History Learned

Alec was sure he was going to die. The nation Valentine had aligned himself with had a human army, lead by a dozen trained soldiers with the Angel's blood. Sure, the humans wouldn't last a second against demons, but they could massacre Alec's people by the thousands on their way to the Palace then walk through the shield like it wasn't there. They could overwhelm Alec's few skilled fighters with sheer numbers.

Either way, they were doomed. His options were to either surrender and save everyone else or try and face this head on and attack the enemy at his boundaries. But Alec's 'army' was mostly made up of people who had only been holding a sword for a matter of months. Even if they had the blood they didn't yet have the training or the experience. They had never seen been in a life or death fight. So really Alec had no options at all.

Despite what he'd told Magnus in his message, Alec wanted to run. He wanted to open a portal and be in his lover's arms. Then Alec would ask Magnus to portal their family far away and never look back. Alec wouldn't have been human if the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Though, really, what Alec wanted most was to see Magnus one more time before he died.

What Alec was actually doing was dictating orders. The first thing he'd done was insist that Josey, Elizabeth and baby Sydney escape. They would suffer the most under Valentine's rule and Alec wanted them far away. He thought Elizabeth would have argued, but for the infant in her arms. Alec watched them flee through the portal, wishing he was going with them. In a way, it felt like they were his legacy. One happy mixed family living in the world meant hope for the future.

Alec knew his nephew and Adele would be safe. Though Alec sensed Valentine wasn't bluffing in regards to his threats against the people who'd joined his cause, Alec knew Valentine wouldn't harm the others. His family was safe, because his family was also Valentine's family.

"I am going to give you a chance to leave with the others," Alec offered to the three people standing before him. "You shouldn't have to go up against family."

"Does this mean we are going to fight?" Jonathan asked.

"No," Alec explained. "This means I don't want to put you in this position. If you want to join him no one will hold it against you."

"I always knew my husband had ambition, but I never thought he'd betrayed us to get it," Jocelyn spoke, with a fierce will. "I will not betray my country for the sake of my husband. He has chosen his path and I have chosen mine."

"I agree," Clary declared. "He turned his back on us."

"I won't leave Rose," Jonathan explained simply.

"Your father won't accept the two of you," Alec reminded him. "You will lose her either way."

"Don't surrender then," Jonathan argued, his bright eyes hopeful. "We should fight."

"A few dozen against hundreds?" Alec sighed. "You mean we should show up to our own slaughter."

"We've faced worse odds before," Clary agreed with her brother.

"Well, yes but against demons who couldn't enter our shield," Alec counted. "This is very different. This is a civil war, not light versus dark."

"Jace and I want Adele to grow up in your new world Alec," Clary pleaded with him.

"That new world is shattered," Alec cried, his voice rising as he tried to get the point through their thick hopefully skulls. "There is only two ways this can end. Either we all die or I die. That's it! No other options. Understand?" Alec paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "I am going to give myself up to them, just as soon as I know everyone who would suffer under Valentine's rule is safe and far away from here. Thank you for your loyalty. The best way to honour what we tried to do here is to remember." And with that he walked away, firmly, trying to hold back tears as he went.

Alec had other people to talk to, a Palace to empty. As the first recruit he'd found he owed Lillian a one-on-one visit to explain everything. Kathryn, Victor and Natasha were senior members and leaders among the other recruits along with her. He offered them their choice of weapon as a gift and told them to run. They did, however reluctantly. Alec didn't know what he'd done to inspire such strong allegiances, but he was touched all the same. All he could hope for was that they would remember what he'd tried to do so that someone else could finish his work.

Every mundane in the Palace was next. Alec offered to let them leave and go back to their place among the people or he they could travel with the recruits, maybe find a place to all live together. Many returned to their old lives, but more than Alec had expected chose the harder path.

As Alec watched all the humans leave, he noticed one strawberry blonde girl who was refusing to follow, clinging to Jonathan's arm. She was shaking her head furiously while Jonathan tired to push her off him towards the open portal. The sight cut at Alec's heart. He'd created an environment that had built so many relationships that Valentine was so determined to see torn apart. Alec could hear Jonathan plead with her, saying he wanted her to live, but she wouldn't release her grip on his arm.

"Go with her," Alec said suddenly. Everyone in the room froze. "Go with her, Jonathan, and protect them." After a moment's hesitation in which Jonathan looked to his mother and sister, he walked forward and disappeared through the purple shimmering portal with everyone else.

Again, Alec felt like he was back at the beginning. The only people left in the Palace now were the same ones from before his father's death, before he'd fallen in love, before he had tried to change the world. The only exceptions to this were the two children, Adele and Robert, and Amatis who had left with the recruits as well. Having been their teacher since day one Alec hadn't been too surprised when she'd requested the task of going with them and helping them find a new place to live. He suspected Victor had caught her eye, but he had no way to confirm it. Either way, Alec felt better knowing he'd sent those he couldn't protect away with two experienced fighters.

Alec knew it was time. There was nothing left for him to do. Everyone that needed to leave had left whether willingly or under orders it didn't matter. They were safe. Alec could hear Jocelyn and Clary crying. He knew Jace would take care of Clary. He had also noticed Lucian comforting Jocelyn. He had just witnessed his sister leave them as Jocelyn had lost her son. Alec was reassured by the connection. They would be alright. He could hear his sister crying, but he knew Simon would be there for her. Izzy also had a beautiful baby boy to care for.

Then Alec's eyes fell on his mother. She stood alone among their family, tears pouring down her face her arms reaching out as if to hold him. Alec moved toward her, hugging her briefly. Then he turned to face the portal. He had no thoughts to comfort him about how his mother would cope with his death, just as he had no thoughts to comfort him about how Magnus was right now. All he could hope was that Maryse found joy in her daughter and grandson. That Magnus could hold Max in his arms and heal.

As Alec set the location on the portal controls he thought about how amazing this permanent magic was. Because of this portal Alec had been able to visit the love of his life whenever he wanted. He'd been able to survive an ambush with an arrow sent back through it to call for help. This portal had done so many wondrous things for him, but now it was meant for something else. Alec knew exactly what was waiting for him on the other side of this shimmering purple portal; humiliation and execution.

"Just run, Alec," Maryse whispered behind him. "Please, we will pretend the portal sent you to the wrong place by mistake. We will explain it to Valentine. Please just go to Magnus. Don't die." Her voice broke on the last word. Alec wanted to do as she asked with every fibre of his being. By just adjusting the controls he knew he could make this portal take him to Magnus instead of Valentine's war camp. Ignoring his mother's pleas, Alec moved forward.

He was right at the portals edge, seconds from crossing it when a huge concussive force shook the Palace. Alec had never felt anything like it. Thinking it to be Valentine Alec moved quickly through the portal, only to be standing a few feet from where he'd been. The portal had vanished, but it wasn't just inactive. The natural glow the portal always had was gone. It was as if the portal had died. Looking around Alec realized it wasn't just the portal. The whole Palace felt cold, as if it's internal light had gone out. Alec could hear frightened voices all around him, his family were scared and confused. Alec barely had time to be just as confused and scared as they were before he heard a great booming voice echoed off the walls.

"You idiot creatures," the voice filled the room. "Have you truly forgotten so much about the world as this!" There was another boom and a flash of light before the voice continued. "Must I remind you again!"

"Who is there?" Alec asked the empty space before him, still unsure where the booming voice came from.

"Warlock on High," the voice rang out, continuing to echo off the walls as if it came from all directions. Alec still couldn't see the speaker.

"But how could a warlock be in the Palace," Jocelyn exclaimed, with a gasp. "The shield."

Deep dismissive laughter echoed off the walls. "Even a child can undo that which they themselves created. You've proven unworthy of such gifts. The magical objects I created millennia ago have been dispelled."

And then the warlock in question appeared high in the air. As he floated down effortlessly to stand on the ground before them, Alec could see him more clearly. He was tall, with bright green skin, a long tan waist coat. He had an ancient anger in his eyes.

"Children of my children's children's friends," his voice boomed through softer than before. "You have quite messed everything up as children always do." He sighed as he being asking to tackle a tedious job.

"You created the shield?" Jocelyn asked awestruck. His being able to destroy it seemed to have been proof enough. Alec could see understanding written on her face.

"The protective spells, the shield, the portal, and the magical lighting. Simple spells, really, I created as a favour to a dear friend," the warlock explained. "And today I take them down for the same reason."

Hope flared in Alec's heard, as he moved trustingly toward the warlock. "Do you know Magnus Bane?" he asked.

The green skinned warlock smiled kindly at him. "You must be Alexander."

"Yes," Alec agreed.

"You have done quite a number on my friend, young man," the warlock scolded him. "Such a message to send." He shook his head and pointed his finger at Alec as if his goodbye messages had just been the dramatic antics of a child. "The poor man was sobbing on the floor when I showed up. In the four centuries since I met Magnus I've never seen him so emotional. You really must stop jerking the sorry sod around."

"Umm," Alec said unsure how to reply to that. Alec wanted to be with Magnus, and had always been honest about it.

"Ah, yes, right," the warlock snapped back to attention as if he'd just remembered why he was here. "We have a slight problem to deal with first, if I recall." He clapped his hands together with a grin on his face.

"Slight," Alec mouthed, both amused and dismayed by this warlock's summary of his problems.

The warlock waved his hand. In a shower of green sparks a shimmering purple portal suddenly stood beside him. The edges made it obvious that the portal was of the temporary kind, but other than that it was identity to the one Alec had grown up with all his life. Something clicked in Alec's head. Magnus's magic was blue, but his portals and shields were orange. This warlock's magic was green and his portals and shields were purple. There was a pattern to it. Alec could recall once Clary trying to explain to him how a colour wheel worked. How if you mixed colours opposite on the wheel they made brown, but if you place opposite colours next to each other, rather than mixing them, they made each other brighter.

"Age before beauty," the warlock said before stepping through the portal and vanishing. Alec didn't know this man's name, but he knew with complete certainty that this warlock was more powerful than any other warlock he'd ever met. This man knew Magnus and that was good enough for Alec. He had faith. Alec walked forward following the warlock into the unknown.

To Alec's great surprise he appeared right where he'd originally meant to, at the border of Alicante within sight of the army's about to overthrow him. The only difference was the green skinned warlock beside him.

"This I believe is what troubles you?" the warlock remarked casually gestured to the assembled troops. Alec nodded, resisting the urge to comment on how the warlock's tone made an invading army sound like a mere nuisance.

"One moment," the warlock said and made to move away.

"Wait," Alec called and the warlock stopped, hovering feet from the ground, he turned to Alec. "What's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me," the warlock laughed. "Ragnor Fell." He did a little bow, the added. "At your service. For the moment, anyway."

Alec couldn't help but laugh at Ragnor's humour as he watched Ragnor fly effortlessly into the sky as if he had a pair of great invisible wings. There was an elegance to the way the old warlock moved, a grace in his flight. Alec had seen Magnus fly once, but not near so elegantly.

Once he was hovering high above and infront of Valentine's army, Ragnor hovered. He held out his hand, palm out stretched and called for them to stop. To Alec's great surprised the entire army froze in its tracks.

"You foolish ones, marching off to die and kill," Ragnor spoke as if teaching a lesson.. "You who live for just a blink of an eye yet insist on shorting it. You will stand and listen to me now." Every syllable could be heard with crystal clear clarity and Alec felt sure Ragnor was magically amplifying it

"This has nothing to do with you, warlock!" He recognized the cry from the crowd as Valentine, speaking at his full volume, though barely audible to Alec.

Ragnor just laughed lightly as if his student had asked a very silly question. "When you give someone something and their great great grandchild misuse it," Ragnor commented thoughtfully. "Which leads to your friend being a crying mess on the floor, I'd say it has at least something to do with me." He shrugged. "And even if it doesn't… too bad. I am butting in because… well, I just don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual," called someone from the crowd though this time Alec couldn't tell if it was Valentine.

"Always lovely when relationships go two ways," Ragnor mused. "Now where was I… oh yes. It's time for a life lesson I think." He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders as he lowered himself to stand on the ground before the troops.

"Your knowledge is lost to time because you are lost to time. You can't remember what came before you. You aging ones would rather just accept that this is how the world is and do nothing to change it. You don't ask questions," Ragnor lectured the army. "You lash out with fear and destroy what is already so fragile."

"Let us go!" Another cry from the crowd. Alec looked more closely and saw that they were literally frozen how they'd been before Ragnor had done whatever he'd done. He could see some of them with arms held up and others standing on one leg. The army could breath and speak, but that was it.

"The less you interrupt, the faster you will get released," Ragnor lectured his misbehaving students. "Now, where was I? Some days I swear my mind plays tricks on me. Too many memories to sort through.. Oh yes." He resumed his teaching voice before continuing. "You do all this out of fear. The fear of losing your way of life. But your way of life is a lie. You accept that you have a portal and defensives put in place by magic, but shun warlocks. You have not once thought who created those magical tools for you or why. It's one thing to believe the warlock long dead and it's another to be standing in his presence. Your way of life was lost when Jonathan Shadowhunter spoke to Raziel. Your lives have been nothing but lies every since."

"Don't twist the truth!" This time Alec knew it was Valentine who'd shouted out. "I know the history of my own people!"

"Ha!" Ragnor laughed. "I lived history. You remember nothing. The world as you know it now is new. It began four hundred years ago when Raziel tricked Jonathan Shadowhunter. Before that, the world was as Alexander dreamed it. If you wish to preserve your way of life you should be helping him."

"Release my men," Valentine commanded.

"You are a horrible student," Ragnor whined. Then he was all business again. In a flurry of green magic a great imagine appeared behind Ragnor. It showed the Palace cold and dark, naked and unprotected. Alec couldn't believe the power of this man, nor could he do anything but stand in awe of the crystal clear imaging of the dark Palace before him.

"I have taken back my gifts," Ragnor informed Valentine. "Your Palace is not as it was. The magic is gone. Your way of life is over-" His voice shifted to a roar as he added, "Because I deem it to be over." Ragnor raised his hands in the air, then lowered them in one quick move and a wave of green swooshed out from him, covering the entire army.

"Idiot," Ragnor complained, dusting green power off his hands. Alec couldn't remember Magnus saying that age or training made warlock's more powerful. Magnus hadn't been able to take down the shield before the warlock who'd made it was older than him. Ragnor had said millennia ago, but that word meant so many years Alec couldn't comprehend them. Alec could barely understand Magnus being four hundred. Unlike Valentine, Alec had listened to everything Ragnor had said and his head was spinning.

When the smoke cleared every last one of them was gone. Alec's crisis over.

"Where did they go?" Alec asked.

"Sent them home," Ragnor explained with a shrug. "Fools weren't going to listen anyway." Then Alec heard an angry sound from where they army had been and turned to look. "Oh except that one," Ragnor added. "I have a feeling he is your problem." With a casual wave of his hand, Ragnor lifted Valentine into the air and pulled him over to them. There were ropes around his hands and feet, and a gag in Valentine's mouth.

"Anywho shall we go?" Ragnor asked Alec cheerfully, clapping his hands together with a smile like he'd just finished work for the day. "I'm quite ready for something to eat myself. How about you?"

"You just saved my life," Alec said slightly stunned. "Saved my people, my legacy, the world I was trying to create and more." He paused, relieved to the point of being overwhelmed and in amazement had how okay Ragnor was. The warlock didn't look drained in the slightest. "My friend, you can eat anything you like. Hell, I'll even make it for you. What would you like?" Ragnor laughed, a loud joyful sound that made Alec feel safe like a child would under the protection of a parent. Walking closer to Alec, Ragnor put an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"You aren't so bad, you know," Ragnor exclaimed, clapping Alec on the back. "I think I almost see why Magnus is so fond of you."

"Er... thanks?" Alec replied. Ragnor was walking now, and with his arm around Alec's shoulder the king was encouraged to follow. Alec wasn't sure where they were walking, but he wasn't about to suggest they portal home in case Ragnor was too drained to make one.

Valentine bound and gagged hovered behind them, as if pulled by a string. "You actually remind me of the friend I put up the shield for," Ragnor said as they walked. "He was a visionary as well. He saw a place where humans and shadowhunters could live in peace without the constant fear of demon attacks."

"But you said he lived a millennia ago?" Alec asked.

"He did," Ragnor smiled. "It's funny how memory works. I can recall how much I cared for him, the emotional core out of friendship and what I did for him, but his name and face have faded from my mind." He paused as if lost in his past. "There was a time when a demon's curse was actually a demon's gift. A time when warlocks were valued above all others and families went to great lengths to please demons so their children would be given immortality and magic. I know my family did so for me." He paused again, but Alec was too eager to hear more to interrupt. "For centuries now it's been used as a punishment. It breaks my heart. Why should immortality and magic be unwanted? Is green skin so much a price to pay for such gifts? The demons, of course, figured out the change in attitude and adapted quickly. Instead of manipulating people into giving them what they wanted in exchange for gifting a child with magic, they started using it to curse children to punish and manipulate their parents." The ancient warlock sighed. "But I remember this world when warlocks, nephill, fairies and humans all lived in harmony together."

"It sounds like a wonderful place," Alec replied gently. "This world."

"And with your help we can make it so again," Ragnor exclaimed, stopping in his tracks to turn and face Alec.

"I would like that very much," Alec beamed back at him.

"Wait, Alexander," Ragnor said, a sudden look of confusion on his face. "Why are we walking back to Alicante?"

"I thought maybe you were low on magic?" Alec observed. Muttering under his breath something about losing his own nose if it wasn't attached to his face, Ragnor waved his hand and created a shimmering purple portal just feet from them. Alec still wasn't used to seeing portals that weren't orange. Together they went through the shimmer purple gateway and back home.

* * *

 ***Is way to excited for reviews for this chapter!***

 **I have been planning this big Ragnor reveal since chapter like 2. ^_^ What do you think? How awesome was that? Did I surprise you?**

 **Also coming to the end of this story soon. Just a few chapters left guys.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 18_

 _Magnus just couldn't stay here. Not only was it more dangerous than ever to be a warlock once Valentine was king, but every part of his house reminded Magnus of Alexander. He would not be returning here. With a little encouragement Max came inside with Magnus to pack. One of the benefits of magic is that you can relocate every quickly._

 _Ignoring Tessa and Caterina's concern Magnus packed up his whole house. Standing with his son at his side Magnus's magic flowed freely transforming the space around him. Items of importance were packing themselves into boxes, while everything else disintegrated. Magnus destroyed his house from the inside as the roof over his head and the walls at his side turned to dust, and drifted away on the breeze._

 _"Where will you go?" Tessa asked, tearfully._

 _"Away from here," Magnus replied simply. He held Max's hand in one of his, the few boxes he was taking were behind him. They stood now in an open field that had been his home._


	18. Youthful Grief

Magnus had no idea where Ragnor had run off too or what the hell he'd been talking about before he'd left. He knew Tessa was outside with his son. Catarina was still there with him, speaking words of comfort that did nothing to soothe him. No words could replace Alexander.

Magnus felt like once his lover was gone the world would feel different. Once Alec's heart stopped beating, life on this planet would be so altered as to be unrecognizable. Magnus was waiting to feel the impact of Alec's death. He knew it was irrational. Magnus knew that he wasn't magically connect to Alec and the king's passing could occur without his knowledge. Still, Magnus was on edge, tense waiting for the penny to drop. Waiting to feel his heart shatter.

Catarina handed him a cup of tea and Magnus took it numbly, drinking without thinking. He needed to tell Max what had happened or at least that daddy wasn't coming home again for a long time. Maybe Max could be spared the sharpness of it all. If he slowly forgot Alec... surely that would be the kinder way.

Lifting himself off the floor, Magnus set his tea down and slowly walked out into the garden. He stood in the doorway watching Tessa playing with the little blue warlock Magnus had come to love as his own child. He couldn't tell exactly what they were doing, but Max was smiling and that's all Magnus cared about. He didn't want to be the reason why his son's smile faded.

"And one day I'm going to see the Palace!" Max cried as he spun round holding Tessa's hand. "Daddy said he'd take me." Tessa didn't reply, but Max wasn't deterred. "Papa says you used to live in the Palace. I bet it's super pretty."

"It is quite beautiful indeed," Tessa smiled, but it was a sad smile. With a deep breath Magnus moved forward.

"Thanks, Tessa," Magnus said. "I've got it from here." Tessa took a step back and she and Catarina disappeared into the house.

Magnus took his son's small blue hands in his own and looked straight into the young warlock's eyes. "Max," Magnus began. "Something's happened. Daddy won't be able to visit anymore."

"For how long?" Max asked.

"A very long time," Magnus replied, gently.

"Why?" Max asked. It took everything Magnus had not to cry. He pulled his son close and hugged Max instead.

"He just won't, Max," Magnus mumbled into their hug.

"Why?" Max asked again, but Magnus didn't reply. Max was so young. Life would be kind to him. Max could forget, and Magnus wouldn't take that away from him.

"So we shall have to do something else while daddy is busy," Magnus explained, as he pulled out of the hug, but keeping a hand on each of the young warlock's shoulders. "How about we go on a trip?"

And just like that Max was happily talking about the places he wanted to visit. Magnus would go anywhere Max wanted. He just couldn't stay here. No only would it be infinitely more dangerous than ever before to be a warlock once Valentine was king, but every part of his house reminded Magnus of his Alexander. He would not be returning here.

"You told me about the trees, papa," Max was babbling. "We could go see those, but will uncle Ragnor still teach me if we move?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Magnus replied, trying to put a smile on for his son. "Uncle Ragnor can be rather unpredictable at times. But Auntie Cat will still come around to teach you healing magic."

"She's so good at fixing people and she's the nicest," Max enthused. "Will daddy be here when we get back from vacation?" It took everything Magnus had not to cry as he replied that daddy would still be busy.

As they entered the house Magnus held up his hands and began to throw blue sparks around the room. Everything around them moved as if directed by the conductor of an orchestra. Books and clothes flew across the room and packed themselves into boxes. The decorations on the walls crumbled into ashes, along with the roof above their heads. One of the benefits of magic is that you can relocate every quickly.

"Magnus what are you doing?" Tessa asked.

"Your house!" Catarina exclaimed, looking around in shock. Ignoring Tessa and Catarina Magnus continued sorting his life here into ashes and suitcases, Max standing at his side. Once all the items of importance were packed, in one last woosh Magnus disintegrated everything else around him, destroying his house from the inside out. The roof over his head and the walls at his side turned to dust, and drifted away on the breeze.

The four warlock's now stood in an open field, within a rectangular shaped patch of dead grass that moments ago had been Magnus's home.

"Where will you go?" Tessa asked, tearfully.

"Away from here," Magnus replied simply. He held Max's hand in one of his, the few boxes he was taking were behind him.

"I wish you weren't doing this," Catarina smiled sorrowfully at him. "I won't pretend to understand what it feels like to love someone this much. But please don't forget that you have friends. You don't have to be alone." He couldn't help but beam at her. Sweet, loving Catarina, always knew what to say. Sparing a moment to hug his kind souled best friend, Magnus pulled back ready to make a portal and leave this place forever.

It was then that he sensed it. A sudden shift in the world. For a moment, Magnus imagined it was the end of Alexander and he'd felt it because they'd truly shared a magical bond. He'd been right all along and their connection had been more than just emotion.

"What was that, papa?" Max asked pulling on Magnus's hand. Magnus looked down at his son, who looked very confused. Had Max felt Alec's passing too?

"Whoa, that feels weird," Tessa piped up and Magnus was both relieved and disheartened. If Tessa could feel it too, then this wasn't about Alec. His connection with Alexander wasn't mystical or otherworldly. It was just love, regular old love. Alec was likely already dead and this was some sort of shock wave from Valentine's invasion.

"Don't go yet," Catarina implored him as Magnus went to create a portal. "Please. Let's find out what that was." Magnus really didn't care. All he cared about was escaping the pain in his heart and though rationally he knew leaving couldn't do that he wanted to run and never look back.

"It felt like a magical loss," Caterina added. "Like something that is meant to be forever has shattered into a thousand pieces." Magnus couldn't help, but think that he and Alec had been meant to be forever.

"I agree with Catarina," Tessa confirmed.

"Would you mind watching Max?" Catarina asked Tessa. The other woman smiled with a slight nod to indicate her agreement. Then Caterina took Magnus hand and dragged him through a portal she'd just created with her free hand.

When they emerged Magnus could see the Palace up ahead. As hey got closer he knew something was wrong. Once in full view of the ancient landmark Magnus could do nothing but stare. The dark, lifeless structure before them could be nothing, but the Palace and yet it was wrong. That building was a constant. For Magnus's entire life it had been a hum with magic and now it was lifeless, dead as void of magic as the rocks at his feet. He could hardly believe his eyes.

Slowly Magnus approached the once permanent barrier between him and Alexander's home. Where that wall had been there was now nothing. Magnus walked past the invisible line and onto ground that no warlock had tred on for longer than he'd been alive.

"What happened?" Catarina whispered at his side. Magnus didn't have an answer for her. Together they walked slowly into the forbidden building, past dark depressing hallways; they followed the sound of voices. None of them were loud, but it was enough to lead the two warlocks into what had once been the portal room. Now the great room was centered around nothing. All the architecture that had been built around the magic portal seemed foolish and out of place.

The voices had come from a small group. Magnus recognized Maryse, Alec's mother but he had not met any of the others. There were two red-haired women both being comforted by the man at their side, one of which was holding an infant. There was another woman with a baby and her features reminded Magnus of Alexander's face. Magnus suspected this was Alec's sister and nephew. Some of them were whispering, but all of them looked up at Magnus and Catarina's arrival.

"Where is Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"No idea," Maryse laughed, joyfully. She looked so happy Magnus was quite taken aback. "He left with the warlock that did this." She gestured to the Palace smiling.

"Are you Magnus?" Alec's sister asked him. Magnus nodded, trying to remember her name. "It's nice to finally meet you. Alec has told me a lot about you."

"And I you," Magnus replied. "But what do you mean did this? Ragnor couldn't have done this."

"A green skinned warlock showed up, took back all the magic he'd given to this place and Alec followed him through a portal," explained the man comforting the redhead without an infant. She looked older and Magnus suspected she was the mother of the younger one. "That is all we know."

"Ragnor's a friend of mine," Magnus stated. "Surely, I would have known if he could do a thing like this."

"It could have been some other crazy powerful green skinned warlock," the brown haired man beside Alec's sister said. Izzy! That was her name. And from what Alexander had told him of his best friend Magnus was pretty sure the blond guy with the younger redhaired woman was Jace.

"I only know one warlock with green skin," Magnus explained.

"I don't even care!" Maryse exclaimed, getting up to move closer to Magnus, with the biggest smile on her face. "Because my son is alive!" She was dancing like a crazy person and Magnus had to admit he knew exactly how she felt. Giving into the relief and forgetting about the mystery Magnus danced with her.

"That boy has warped your mind," Catarina laughed at him. Rather than reply Magnus flicked his wrist and lit up the room with disco lights. Magically produced music played, to match the lights. "Yep, definitely lost your marbles…" A few people got up and danced with the crazy duo, but most everyone else was just laughing at them. Magnus didn't even mind. He thought they probably looked rather silly and laughter was the correct response.

At some point a noise alerted them. Magnus instantly killed the lights and music. They could hear footsteps slowly approaching. Everyone was frozen, everything was silent, but for the soft murmurs of the mother's soothing their infants.

When the two figured came into view, Magnus instantly relaxed, running forward as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Oomf," Alec said as Magnus's banged into him and hugged him fiercely. Ragnor stood at Alec's side neither of them looking at all hurt. At this moment Magnus didn't care that he had no idea what the hell had happened or was questioning why his friend hadn't told him. All Magnus cared about was that his lover was alive and in his arms.

"Really, Magnus?" Ragnor sighed. "Must you always be so dramatic. The boy is fine."

"You should have told me what you were planning on doing before you ran off!" Magnus yelled at his friend, pulling out of the hug, but keeping one of Alec's hands in his. "So I didn't have to spend all that time thinking Alexander was dead."

"Did I not say?" Ragnor asked perplexed. "I thought I explained before I left."

"You definitely did not!" Magnus yelled. "You just said something about silly mayflies and vanished."

"They are ridiculous mayflies," Ragnor confirmed. "These mortals of yours."

"Urg!" Magnus exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh, alright," Ragnor sighed. "My bad, okay? I promise that next time I run off I will tell you why."

"How the hell did you take down the shield anyway?" Magnus asked.

Ragnor shrugged. "I put it up." And something clicked in Magnus's head. Purple. Ragnor's shield's and portals were always purple, just like the Palace's. A warlock's regular magic was the opposite colour as their portal and shield magic. This was just the way the curse worked. Hence why when Magnus had performed magic a moment ago it had been with blue light, yet his portals were orange. How had he not seen it before? It just seemed so impossible that someone Magnus knew personally was responsible for creating something that always been there.

"You are so young," Ragnor laughed at him, messing up Magnus's hair as if he were a child.

"Why did you put up the shield though?" Magnus asked. "It keeps warlocks out."

"And demons," Ragnor reminded him. "At the time demons were the thing that mattered. They were must more prevalent in those days. And easily angered by lack of tribute at their temples."

"Say what?" Magnus just started in shock.

"As I said young," Ragnor sighed. He put a hand to his temple as if his head hurt. "Call me in a few decades, yeah. I really must rest for a while."

"You can rest here," Alec said firmly. He called to one of the few remaining shadowhunters present and asked them to show Ragnor to one of their best rooms.

"That would be nice," Ragnor smiled and followed Jace out of the room.

"And we have people to fetch," Alec stated with a grin. "Though no portal. Would you two mind helping us out?"

"Max!" Magnus exclaimed quickly. "Sorry, Alec, I left him with Tessa."

"Bring them both here," Alec beamed. "This new unshielded Palace is going to welcome everyone, from warlock's to mundanes." Then Alec started issuing orders. He instructed Lucian, who it turned out was the man with the older redhaired woman, to keep watch on the dungeons were Ragnor had put Valentine. Alec asked the rest to split into group and find their missing people. The older red-haired woman volunteered to search for the main group, talking about how much she wanted to tell her son the good news.

Magnus left Alec to work while he quickly went home to get Max. Catarina stayed behind to open portals for them. She'd spent her life helping mundanes in secret and being punished for trying to help nephilim. Magnus knew she'd fit in perfectly to Alec's new world.

When Tessa, Max and Magnus stepped out of the portal and saw the Palace, blueberry jumped for joy. When the young warlock saw Alec, he charged, grabbing hold of the king's leg and not letting go.

"Hey, Max," Alec laughed. He couldn't lean down with Max attached to his leg, but Alec didn't seem to mind. "Looks like I am stuck here." He laughed and continued leading with the toddler sitting on his foot.

The Palace was once again bright with magic, though this was of a more temporary nature. Tessa, Catarina and Magnus had light magical torches as they all worked to return those who had fled from their homes. Magnus watched as slowly those who had left were found. Waves of people were returning through temporary portals and being told what had happened.

The Palace might be technically dead at the moment, but Magnus had never before seen it so alive. For the first time in who knew how long, warlocks, humans, and nephilim were all working together within the Palace walls.

* * *

 **Awws I love it when you guys complain for more chapters. It's so sweet. thanks. Only two chapters left guys!**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 19_

 _Politely removing himself from the situation Alec moved down the hall. He'd caught a glimpse of the one person he wanted to talk to. In all the chaos of getting people back today Alec hadn't really had a moment alone with Magnus._

 _The day had been quite a productive one though. The mundane servants had all been offered their jobs back, though some still hadn't physically returned to the Palace. Many teams had already returned with those who had escape the barely averted disaster. Jonathan and Rose were back along with_ Amatis _and the rest of her recruits. Elizabeth and Josey were yet to be found though Alec wasn't worried. They'd likely gone into hiding faster and didn't know that it was safe to return. He had faith they'd be back soon. The Palace was once again alive with people, it's lights flicked with a temporary energy, its portal room used for nothing but storage._

 _"Magnus!" Alec called when he caught sight of the warlock. Max was holding tight to one of his papa's hands, still looking wide eyed around at everything._


	19. Present Moment

By the time the sun set on what Alec had thought would be the last day of his life, his future had never looked brighter.

"I would very much like for you to stay," Alec told Tessa and Catarina as the craziest day of his life drew to a close. "Ragnor as well, though I won't be able to formally invite him until he wakes up. I want warlocks to be among those who call this place home."

"The Palace was the first home I ever knew," Tessa smiled at him. "I would happily call it so again."

"Can I set up a healing station?" Catarina asked. "And spread the word that people could come if they need me?"

"That is a brilliant idea," Alec beamed. "How much space would you like?" For a while they talked out the details before they agreed on the best place. Then Alec gave her free reign to build her healing center, since she was more than capable and he really didn't have the time or energy to supervise her. Tessa expressed an interest in childcare and talked about starting a daycare or some kind of school.

"Maybe I can rope Ragnor into helping me," Tessa mused.

"Just let me know," Alec told her. "I am sure we can work something out. If you'll excuse me." Politely removing himself from the situation Alec moved down the hall. He'd caught a glimpse of the one person he wanted to talk to. In all the chaos of getting people back today Alec hadn't really had a moment alone with Magnus.

The day had been quite a productive one though. The mundane servants had all been offered their jobs back, though some still hadn't physically returned to the Palace. Many teams had already returned with those who had escaped the barely averted disaster. Jonathan and Rose were back along with Amatis and the rest of her recruits. Elizabeth and Josey were yet to be found, though Alec wasn't worried. They'd likely gone into hiding faster and didn't know that it was safe to return. He had faith they'd be back soon. The Palace was once again alive with people, it's lights flicked with a temporary energy, its portal room used for nothing, but storage.

"Magnus!" Alec called when he caught sight of the warlock. Max was holding tight to one of his papa's hands, still looking wide eyed around at everything.

"Alec," Magnus smiled as he turned to face Alec. "This is amazing. Everything you've done here… it takes my breath away. You are truly the most caring person I know. To bring the world together like this… I-" Magnus seemed at a loss for words which made Alec smile. He leaned in and kissed Magnus sweetly, holding his lover's face in his hands as he did so.

"Actually, I'm selfish," Alec stated when their kiss ended. It couldn't get too heated with Max beside them and Alec had things he needed to say. "So very selfish. Tessa and Catarina are moving in. I will try and convince Ragnor to stay as well." Magnus didn't say anything so Alec continued. "I want nephilim and warlocks to be allies, along with the mundanes. I want the world to be as it was before, but I can't claim I want any of these things for the benefit of this country or my people. I think you have suspected though I have never told you in so many words; I want this for you, for us. To be with you I have done all of this, created a world in which we can be together." Alec could see tears running down Magnus's cheeks, but he didn't stop. "I trust that this time when I asked you to live with me, I will not be disappointed."

Sobbing in earnest Magnus flung his arms around Alec, holding him tight and whispering in his ear. "Indeed you won't." Alec held his lover close, sparing one arm to hold Max who had joined in the hug.

"Besides," Magnus laughed as they broke apart. "I turned my house to ash anyway."

"You did what?" Alec laughed with him. It was impossible to be sad in this moment, even about this.

"Turned it to dust and let it fly away on the breeze," Magnus explained merrily. "Oh, speaking of which." The warlock snapped his fingers and suddenly a pair of suitcases appeared to their left. "Lead on." Magnus gestured for Alec to walk ahead and together the little family went up the stairs, hand in hand. Alec turned to see Magnus's suitcases floating along behind them as Alec's once had on the way to Magnus's house.

"This is my room," Alec explained as they entered the king's keep. "Our room now." There was a large four poster bed with curtains around it to their left. The grand window was straight ahead with an elegant couch set in front of it. A few bookshelves sat against the opposite wall and there was a desk in the corner. The whole thing was decked out with purple, the royal colour though Alec now suspected this colour had only become so because it was also the colour of the magic within the Palace. He had to smile at the simple fact. Ragnor's influence on the Nephilim culture was quite impressive, even if it all came from a single afternoon spent with a friend as far as Ragnor was concerned. All the historical significance was, of course, lost on the child.

"Daddy has a huge bed!" Max giggled as he ran up to jump on it. Alec laughed, leaning to his side and resting his head on Magnus's shoulders. He'd had to do so much more than either Jace or Izzy to get where he was in this moment, his child playing before him and his lover standing next to him. Magnus's arm wrapped around Alec's waist and the king knew with perfect clarity that it had all been worth it.

Once Max began yawning, they made up a bed for him or, rather, Magnus summoned one from the location Alec gave him. Alec was going to have to get used to magic being so casually used. He'd almost gotten used to it during his visits to Magnus's, but they had only been visits. Magic was quickly becoming a part of his daily life now.

"I never thought he'd get here," Magnus whispered as Alec settled into his lover's arms on the big bed. Max had finally fallen asleep in his own bed just a few minutes ago.

"I know what you mean," Alec replied softly.

"I'm not sure you do," Magnus counted. "The first time you touched me, every instinct I had told me to pull away. I could picture it ending in one of only two ways, both of which frightened me. I was scared of becoming Tessa, trapped with the ones she loved yet apart from them. I was scared either one or both of us would die. So I told myself that given a week I could get you out of my system, but our week together had quite the opposite effect." Magnus turned in Alec's arms to gently kiss him in the dark. "We are here, thanks to you, Alexander. Despite all the things that stood in our way, you and I can lay here together freely."

"Without either one of us feeling trapped," Alec agreed, kissing Magnus again softly.

"Or Isolated from their own people," Magnus smiled, leaning forward to kiss Alec again.

"I love you," Alec said stroking the warlock's face.

"Love you more," Magnus counted.

"Love you most," Alec said grinning like he'd won.

"Love you mostest," Magnus replied with a slight laugh. Alec decided he was okay with this. Grinning, he settled down it the huge comfortable king sized bed, with his lover's arms around him. Magnus's solid presence beside him was a sensation Alec would never tire of. This moment was so peaceful, so beautiful he didn't know how to describe the feeling. It was a kind of perfect contentment, but better somehow. Closing his eyes Alec relaxed his body and mind, taking in the moment. He thought nothing of the past or the future, but simply existed in the here and now.

Alec awoke so soon he was sure it was still the middle of the night, but to his surprise there was bright daylight peeking through the curtains. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so soundly. Magnus was still asleep, one arm draped over him. Alec loved waking to the warm presence of Magnus in his bed. Turning gently so as not to wake the sleeping warlock, Alec gently brushed the black hair out of his lover's eyes. He gazed at Magnus in the dim light, knowing that he didn't need to commit the face before him to memory for he'd be seeing it every day for the rest of his life. Max was likely still asleep from the lack of noise, and Alec was in no rush to move from this spot and disturb his family's slumber.

Alec gently snuggled close to Magnus. Closing his eyes, Alec let his mind wonder. The imagines of people he knew floated around in his head, thoughts from the previous day and all the change that had happened recently danced around his mind. Had it really only been yesterday that his world came crashing down? Suddenly Alec knew how his people had felt; everything had happened so fast. He would make an effort to be more understanding in the future when it came to rapid change. Being overwhelmed with the sheer volume of events was quite unpleasant. Though Alec thought, as he gently caressed his lover's caramel skin, he couldn't argue with the quality of the outcome.

Even with all that he'd so far done, there were still so many things that still needed to be accomplished. The portal room would need to be taken apart and used for another purpose. Alec had considered using it as a temporary portal room of sorts, but knew somehow that wouldn't ever work since a temporary portal could be made anywhere. Why would a warlock go to all the trouble of changing locations just to make portals? It made no sense, but the room was too central to be used for storage forever. The design of the Palace had been built around it after all. There had to be a better way to utilize it. Maybe Ragnor would have some ideas.

Alec loved Catarina's healing center idea. He'd planned on something similar anyway and having someone so enthusiastic on the project did nothing but make Alec's job easier. He couldn't wait to see how it turned out.

Without the permanent portal at least one warlock would need to join shadowhunters on missions to portal them back. Without a warlock the hunting party would at worst be unable to escape in the event of an ambush and at best have to walk the long way home. If one day enough warlock's lived here, Alec thought it best to bring along two warlocks for the bigger missions, one to heal and one to protect and portal. Alec would create an environment where warlocks know they were welcome, one where magical services were exchanged for friendship, or even just room and board. Or if they weren't interested in that, he would even hire them, allowing the relationship to remain professional. Alec very much suspected what the warlock would want depended solely on the individual warlock in question. Neither Tessa nor Catarina had asked for wages, but as Alec understood it, Catarina had spent most of her life healing those who could not pay her while, for Tessa, living here felt like returning home. He was sure other warlock's would want different terms. It would be an interesting adventure to say the least, but one Alec was eager to start.

An interesting adventure could also describe how Alec felt about his secrets. Sure, he'd always been open with his family, but it was time Alec told his people who he was. It wasn't something he could change or had any control over and though Alec didn't want to be defined by who he was attracted to he did think he owed his people the truth. He wasn't scared anymore. Alec was excited to be free. If they wanted him to step down as King Alec would accept that. Either Izzy or Jace could take his place. Alec had faith in their abilities to not destroy everything he'd built.

Alec was also excited to introduce Max to his mother. Though Maryse had likely seen Max in the Palace today, Alec hadn't mentioned the little warlock to his nephilim family in the years since his adoption and knew his mother probably didn't know that Alec considered Max to be his own. He hoped she'd be happy about the name Alec had chosen.

Once Ragnor woke up, Alec planned to offer the ancient warlock whatever position in the Palace he wanted, even if it was resident lecturer of misbehaving armies. Actually, that might work. He would be a great teacher and Alec hoped Tessa would rope him into helping her with the school. Alec wanted to employ as many warlocks as possible. He knew their lack of a constant shield made them vulnerable and demons would eventually catch wind of this. Having multiple beings in the Palace that could create temporary shields when needed would more than make up for that. With a temporary shield that could be moved and used strategically during a fight they would be even safer than when the shield had been constant.

There was a way to have everything. No dilemma was unsolvable. Alec had done his duty by his birthright, his people. He had found and held tight to love. He'd acted, rather than accepted life as it was because as long as you try there is always hope.

In a way, Alec knew this applied to Valentine as well. The king didn't want to just let the guy rot in jail for the rest of his life. If Ragnor was willing to stay and teach, Alec thought he would ask the ancient warlock to give Valentine lessons on why he is so wrong about everything. Valentine had been loyal to Alec's father after all. He'd served for many years and though he was the most hateful of warlock's Alec hoped with time that would change. Maybe there was hope for him too. Alec's heart was so light, so full of joy he didn't have it in him to give up on anyone at the moment.

Magnus began to stir beside him, making soft noises of a just waking up person and drawing Alec from his thoughts.

"Good morning, my love," Alec whispered kissing Magnus awake.

"Where am I?" Magnus mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Alec chuckled as he saw recognition on his lover's face. Magnus turned his head a few times, taking in the room. "Oh, right."

"Did your dream confuse you?" Alec asked, smiling as he stroked Magnus's face.

"Yes," Magnus replied. "We were back at my place before I destroyed it."

"Why did you destroy it anyway?" Alec asked, calmly. He was curious, though felt as if now that they were together it hardly mattered.

"I thought you were dead," Magnus answered simply. Alec didn't need more of an explanation than that. He knew losing Magnus would have made him act just as irrationally. Alec leaned forward a fraction to kiss Magnus sweetly, but the warlock was in no mood for sweet. Alec soon found himself in the grips of a passionate kiss, hands roaming freely.

"Max is sleeping over there," Alec reminded Magnus, through his grin. A quick movement and a flash of blue light later there was an opaque barrier separating the room. Alec couldn't tell what it was made of and, frankly, he didn't care. Magnus whispered in his ear that it was sound proof and all else was forgotten.

They eventually left their room, mostly due to Max's complaints. It seemed the barrier was only sound proof one way so they could still hear when their son woke up. Alec and his family headed down stairs to find Elizabeth and Josey being warmly greeted. They had clearly just arrived, still in traveling cloaks with mud on their shoes. Alec hugged them both and congratulated them on their excellent hiding skills.

A late breakfast was held in the dining hall. Alec smiled as he saw the humans, nephilim both mixed and original all eating together with a warlock or two sprinkled among them. Max talked of a little girl he knew with purple hair and scales and how he thought she'd like it here.

"You remember her, right, papa?" Max asked turning to Magnus. "Can she come visit?"

"She could stay here if her mother so wished," Magnus replied kindly. Max's smile was beyond gleeful as he turned back to his food.

"Maybe Tessa's school could double as an orphanage," Alec offered. He watched as Magnus wrote the idea down on a napkin, transformed it into a bird and sent it straight to Tessa at the other end of the table. Alec had to laugh at his lover's impatience. A moment later, the note was returned in the form of a butterfly saying she loved the idea.

After breakfast, Alec tracked down his mother to introduce her to Max properly. Since the moment Maryse had realized Alec would die her behaviour had changed drastically. She'd always supported him, but now it was like she could see past anything she didn't understand with the sheer joy of his continued existence. Alec introduced Max as his son and his mother didn't even bat an eye. Instead she leaned down to talk to him.

"My son was named Max, you know?" Maryse told the toddler.

"Really?" Max asked titling his head like this wasn't possible. Maryse nodded, smiling.

"Yes," Maryse replied. "One day I will tell you all about him. When you are a little older."

"I'm plenty old," Max huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm four." The blue warlock stood up a little taller than added, "Almost five."

"My mistake," Maryse smiled at her grandson. Max seemed to deflate a little at her reply and if surprised he'd won. Maryse held out her hand to him. Max turned to his parents, as if asking if this was okay.

"You can go with grandma if you want," Alec told the uncertain child who looked to papa for more confirmation before he took Maryse's outstretched hand.

"So many new things for him to take in," Magnus sighed as they watched Max walk away holding Maryse's fingers tight. "Your mother seems like a totally different person."

"In some ways she is," Alec observed. "Losing dad was hard on her. I know they never loved each other, but they'd been friends for a very long time, raised kids together. That isn't nothing. And then thinking she'd lost me. She looks at life differently now."

Alec reached out his hand and took Magnus's. Together they spent the day moving around the Palace, checking on people as they settled in. It was so wonderful to have a Palace full of people again, even if the place wasn't quite so well lit as it had been before. The lighting improved immensely as they reached Catarina's new healing center. She had wasted no time in getting her center going. Alec couldn't believe his eyes. Not only had she magically lit the place, but there were beds and comfortable seating arranged in rows and a woman working behind a desk near the front of the whole thing who looked ready to receive patients.

"I am hoping some of my regular patients will be able to come here, the ones I used to portal to," Catarina explained. "Not that they knew that since I was pretending to be human at the time so they wouldn't freak out."

"Will you still have to pretend?" Alec asked.

"For some of them, probably," Caterina continued. "I still might have to make house calls, but most should be able to accept me with credentials like a healing center within in the Palace."

"Official healer of the crown," Alec smiled at her.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Caterina grinned. Then she turned to issue orders to one of the many people who had volunteered to help her set up her center. Alec could already imagine apprentices working under her.

Magnus and Alec moved on, continuing to wander and observe the activity in the Palace. They found Tessa in Ragnor's room, trying to get his assistance, but the ancient warlock was still asleep. Alec wondered if maybe he'd exerted himself more than Alec had realized, but when he voiced his concerns Magnus just laughed.

"Ragnor has done this sort of thing before," Magnus explained. "One too many drinks, too many social interactions or some such thing and he's out for days."

Instead of talking to Ragnor about staying which had been Alec's reason for entering the room, they talked with Tessa who had decided to begin working on her orphanage. "I want it to be for any and all needy children," she explained. "Humans, nephilims and warlocks alike."

"Could you include a school?" Alec asked.

"I think so," Tessa replied. "If this guy wakes up and agrees to help me," She sighed. "Guess I will try again later." Magnus laughed and offered to help Tessa wake Ragnor with a gong if he was still sleeping this time tomorrow.

Alec spent the day observing his world, with Magnus at his side. He watched Amatis and Lucian train with the recruits. He witness again Amatis smiling at Victor while she graded his throwing skills. If Alec wasn't mistaken he saw Victor flirt back, though rather awkwardly. While Alec did a lesson on archery he continued to watch the pair interact, thrilled to see such things once again. Maryse brought Max back after that. It seemed Max had begun to complain and wanted daddy and papa back. Alec greeted the young warlock with a hug, as he planned more grandma visits for his son. Alec wanted Max to be comfortable with Maryse.

To Magnus's great disappointment, Ragnor did in fact wake up the next day without the help of a gong. Alec was thrilled when Ragnor easily agree to sticking around for a while. Though from everything Magnus said Alec had a feeling that Ragnor had a very skewed sense of time. He wasn't sure if a while meant a few decades or a matter of weeks. Either way, everything was falling into place. There was just one thing left.

Once everyone was settled in about a week later, Alec took Magnus's hand and walked out among his people. With the introduction of warlock's to the Palace there had been many against it, and still more who basically ignored it. Alec wasn't sure what to expect walking through the streets holding Magnus's hands. The results were so varied it almost made him laugh. Some walked right up to them both and introduced themselves while others throw fruit at Magnus, some even included Alec. Of course, none of it actually hit them since Magnus's hand always came up very fast to dispense with the fruit before it messed up his hair. Over all, Alec thought it was rather successful for a first introduction. You couldn't expect everything to change overnight. It would take time. He'd learned a great deal about the attitude of his people which was a good start.

Over time Alec turned his group of advisors into a council who helped him make decision. He put Ragnor on the council along with Tessa. Catarina was offered the spot first, but she turned it down to be solely responsible for the healing center. Alec would have offered one to Magnus, but his lover had agreed it would look rather bias. Alec had also put two humans on the council. One of them was Josey and then other was a prominent merchant of the people named Marco. There were also four shadowhunters among its ranks, Lucian, Amatis, Jocelyn and Jonathan who had taken up his father's seat. Alec hoped to one day turn the council into a ruling body with a leader that was voted in instead of a king. He knew this would take time, but that was alright since no matter how long it took Alec would have Magnus here with him. He'd transformed the world enough at least to have that. For the rest, Alec could wait.

* * *

 **So funny story... everything else I needed wouldn't fit into chapter 20 and now this story will end on chapter 21. :D Also chapter 20 is basically finished because all I did today was write. sigh... I had other things to do... I also think I had more to say here... but I can't remember. I think this is my longest chapter yet...**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 20_

 _Alec spotted Tessa moving among the children, watching over them. Alec knew Ragnor to be about somewhere though that warlock was far less predictable than most and he preferred to teach older children who could learn the complicated knowledge he had to offer rather than the little toddlers who wanted to pinch his green skin to see if it was real._

 _When the little warlock girl with purple hair and scales appeared Alec just knew his son was around here somewhere. The two of them were rarely apart these days. Max was approaching his teenage years. Alec knew it wouldn't be long now until Max stopping aging altogether, just like Magnus._

 _It had been over ten years since the shield fell. Ten years since warlock's had taken up residence within the Palace walls. Ten years of living with the man he loved and just a mere ten hours left before the kingdom no longer had a king._


	20. Past Dissolved

The last decade had been a baby boom of sorts, with countless interracial marriages leading to a new generation of nephilim with both a mundane and shadowhunter parent. Alec tried to remember whose kids were whoses as he listened to them laugh and play. Little Robert, Adele and Sydney were among the oldest and seemed to be trying to keep the rest under control. Robert looked nothing like his grandfather, but rather resembled his mother instead, with hints of Simon around his eyes and in his smile. Robert was currently running after two other children, his little sisters, if Alec wasn't much mistaken. Jace's first born, Adele, had inherited her father's blonde hair, but she had Clary's defiant independence. Adele was the furious defender of her little strawberry blonde brothers. Sydney mostly reminded Alec of Elizabeth, that cool calm confidence he so admired in her. Sydney was an only child as her biological father had married one of the mixed blooded nephilim less than a year after her birth. Alec was sure his other children were among those playing, but he couldn't name them.

As one would expect prior to a baby boom there had been an influx in weddings. Alec had attended the ceremonies of Jonathan and Rose only months after the shield fell. Next Alec witnessed the ceremonies of Jocelyn and Lucian's wedding. Lucian's sister Amatis had married Victor a few years later. It had taken a while for the people to become used to seeing the king standing beside a man, and longer still for that king to be standing beside a warlock. Alec knew he should have probably waited longer than five years to change such a law, but his patience hadn't lasted that long. Alec had married Magnus in a joint ceremony with Elizabeth and Josey the day after the laws were changed.

Absently playing with the ring on his finger, Alec spotted Tessa moving among the children, watching over them. Alec knew Ragnor to be around somewhere, though that warlock was far less predictable than most and he prefered to teach older children who could learn the complicated knowledge he had to offer rather than the little toddlers who wanted to pinch his green skin to see if it was real.

When the little warlock girl with purple hair and scales appeared Alec just knew his son was around here somewhere. The two of them were rarely apart these days. They'd been friends for most of their lives, but Max was approaching his teenage years now and Alec was expected it to blossom into something else. He knew it wouldn't be long now before his son stopped growing, and became frozen in time just like his husband.

It had been over ten years since the shield fell. Ten years since warlock's had taken up residence within the Palace walls. Ten years of living with the man he loved and just a mere ten hours left before the kingdom no longer had a king.

Of all the things Alec had done during his reign, dissolving the monarchy had probably been the hardest change for his people to accept. As Alec sat and watched the children play, he knew up at the Palace all the adults shadowhunters in his kingdom were lining up to vote. The voters had to prove they had the blood by touching a weapon of the angels'. It was the only restriction for being given the vote. Alec would have allowed humans and warlocks to vote, but he felt like with all the changes already he had to leave something alone. He was sure in time they would also be granted a voice. Those of mixed blood could be called to lead now and that was a great improvement from only those of a single family tree.

Once the voter had proven themselves by making an Angel's weapon glow with their touch, they would pick up the little magic orb. The Orb not only kept the records, but also prevented the same person from voting twice. It couldn't be fooled or tricked into given false information and it was similar to the old shield and portal in that it was composed of permanent magic, too advanced for most warlocks. The Orb had, of course, been created by Ragnor Fell.

"Are you going to miss it?" It was his husband's voice. Alec pulled his mind back out of his thoughts and turned to smile at Magnus.

"No," Alec replied, gesturing for Magnus to sit beside him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm right here, Alexander," Magnus replied with a smile. "You will not get rid of me so easily."

"But time will rid you of me," Alec replied, resting his head on Magnus's shoulders. Alec still looked young, but ten years had been enough for him to realize that time would all too soon separate him from his family.

"I know," Magnus whispered, reaching up to stroke Alec's hair. "I have always known that. If there were a way to do it, I would choose to age with you, rather than let time separate us."

"I know," Alec sighed reaching out to take the warlock's hand. After a moment's silence he added, "Time meant nothing to me until I met you."

"It's strange," Magnus smiled. "For I know exactly what you mean."

"I told you I am selfish," Alec whispered. "Even if you grew old with me it wouldn't be enough. Just one lifetime with you isn't enough." Magnus turned Alec to face him and kissed his husband sweetly there on the park bench.

"Maybe it's possible," Magnus whispered as they broke apart. Alec just pulled his husband's lips back to his own. Somehow he knew that it wasn't. If it had been surely Tessa would have found a way for her, Jem and Will. If it were possible one or both of them would still be here with her. Alec remembered once that he'd thought about living forever in Magnus's memory. The concept seemed so wrong to him now. When he was gone Alec didn't want Magnus to be sad like Tessa. He wanted Magnus to keep living, or at least a part of him did. The more selfish part of Alec wanted Magnus to never know love like theirs again so Alec would remain unique in Magnus's heart.

"Eww. Gross dad smooches," Max's voice reached their ears. Alec smiled into the kiss then he turned to face his teenaged son.

"Oh, yeah," Alec replied. "I bet if Sarah gave you the time of day you wouldn't be so against smooches." When Max blushed it was always quite something to witness. The red in his cheeks turned purple against his blue skin. Max muttered something under his breath then turned and joined the other kids in the park. It had been Tessa who suggested they build this playground near the Palace, but close enough for the mundane children to use it as well. Alec had loved the idea as well as the design. There were great arching climbing bars that lead to slides, swing sets, all manner of cubbies to hide in, and sand to build with.

"What do you think of Sarah?" Alec asked his husband once their son was out of earshot. "Do you think she's good for him?"

"They've known each other since they were three," Magnus replied, flatly.

"So?" Alec asked, concerned nonetheless. "This is a whole new scenario here. I think Max likes her."

"I am sure they will be fine," Magnus smiled, with a slight chuckle.

They spent the rest of the morning on that bench enjoying each other's company. They then returned to their king's chamber to make love in it one last time before they could no longer call it theirs. Tonight it would belong to the new leader of this country. It was strange.

Alec had planned and worked toward this day for so long, yet he found himself counting the hours until he was no longer the king of Alicante. If he'd died while the monarchy had been in tact Izzy would have been his successor, but Alec sensed she would have had a hard time getting things done. Though women had been legally allowed to rule for over a decade now Alec suspected his people would select a man. The culture hadn't quite caught up with the law yet. He would be thrilled if Jocelyn, Maryse, Izzy, Lillian, Amtis, Clary, Kathryn, Natasha, Elizabeth or any of the female nephilim got the job though he believed they weren't the most likely to win it.

Somehow Alec couldn't see shy Simon winning the people's vote. Alec could easily picture Jace or Lucian winning. The people remembered Lucian from when he had been one of King Robert's advisors. Alec was sure the people would be able to put their faith in him. Jace as well had proven himself in public ways in the last decade. He and his brother-in-law Jonathan had taken to walking through the streets and speaking to the citizens about the goings on in the Palace. It had been Rose's idea. Alec had come to know Jonathan's wife as a caring and generous woman. It amazed him that she still looked at her husband the same way she always had, even after all five of their children had been born.

Though Alec valued Jace and Jon's efforts and has seen the great impact such open communication had had on endearing the people to all the changes the Palace was making, Alec secretly hoped someone of mixed blood got the job. If not a woman then what would show the progress of this country better than it's being lead by a mixed shadowhunter. In a mere decade mixed blooded nephilim will have gone from shunned and forgotten to chosen by the people to lead the nation.

The only potential disaster would be if Valentine was voted in, though in that case Alec might just ask Ragnor to reboot the Orb. Alec knew Valentine understood how wrong his actions had been, but he still didn't trust the man. Alec could remember vividly the day this had happened. After another of Ragnor's lectures about the nature of the world, Alec could seen in the prisoner's gaze something click in Valentine's mind, his world view shifting before Alec's eyes.

"My life is made of lies," Valentine had whispered as if the very ground beneath his feet were crumpling. After that he'd been much more receptive to learning what he hadn't been able to comprehend before. Within a year of this Valentine's sentence had ended. Though Valentine resented his wife dissolving their marriage on the grounds of his being a traitor and remarrying his best friend, the newly released Valentine had found comfort in his children and grandchildren.

Alec brought his thoughts back to the present. Their time was up. With a flick of his wrist Magnus cleaned the room, leaving it spotless for whoever came next. Taking his husband's outstretched hand Alec walked from the room for the last time. They moved in silence through the Palace and out through the front doors, where a huge crowd waited for them. A magically erected stage had been created that morning. With over a dozen warlocks in residence Alec had quite gotten used to magic being a daily part of life in the Palace. Reaching the stand, Alec addressed his audience.

"Thank you for the support and understanding you have shown me in my time as your leader," Alec began. "But we are here today to witness the end of all that. I, Alexander Lightwood, will be the last King of Alicante. Today I step down and in my place there will be the leader of your choosing. This person will have five years to impress you before you once again must choose to either put this person back in power or chose another in their place. All those with the Angel's blood have been granted a vote and a chance to be voted for. But hear me when I saw this system is new and not perfect. It discriminates against the humans and warlocks among us. It is my hope that one day this will not be so. This is only the beginning." Someone standing on Alec's other side handed him the orb. It was small, about the size of his palm, murky black, with hints of bright colours within its depths. If Alec hadn't known it was magic he would have said the orb contained some kind of liquid metal.

Alec closed both hands around the orb as he followed the instructs of its creator. Using his thoughts to guide the magical object Alec asked for the results of the vote. To his great surprise he received two answers. The orb had counted votes all day while people touched it and thought of who they wanted to lead them. Though Alec had taken himself out of the running it seemed the unconscious minds of his people hadn't picked up on this fact. Though Alec had technically received no votes the orb was telling him exactly what his people thought of his leadership. A smile spread over his face as a single tear ran down Alec's cheek.

"Your new leader is Victor Graymark," Alec called out to the crowd. He couldn't believe he hadn't considered Lucian's brother-in-law in his thoughts on the winner. Victor had been among the first of mixed blood to be found and brought to the Palace. He'd taken his wife's old shadowhunter name when they'd married rather than keep his commoner one, but he was still that strong young man Alec had met who'd worked day and night to learn the sword so he wouldn't have to become a fisherman like his step father. The same man who had only been persuaded to abandon his king's side by direct order. Even that hadn't been enough. Alec smiled as he recalled having to guilt Victor into leaving during the evacuation before Valentine's defeat over ten year ago. He remembered the look of wonder on Victor's face when Amatis agreed to marry him. She was a little older than him, but Alec had never been one to judge. In the last decade, Victor had become the leader in weapon's training, been the brains behind many successful project ideas, and taken the lead on dozens of missions. Alec had come to rely on him like a lieutenant just as much as Izzy, Jace or Jonathan. He should have known it would be Victor.

Alec watched as Victor stood up, clearly surprised beyond belief. His wife and two kids encouraged him forward and soon Victor was walking up to take Alec's place. Alexander's last act as King was to hand the orb to Victor and step down off the stage. Standing to the side of the stage and out of the way, Alec took his husband's hand again. As he listened to the heartfelt and genuine words of Victor Graymark promising to earn the gift they'd given him today and bring about a prosperous future for Alicante, he thought everything was perfect except for one thing.

The only cloud left in Alec's perfect blue sky was his mortality.

* * *

 **I have to confess I will be very glad when this story ends. Which is probably why I am writing it so fast. It's been such a very long time since I was only updating one fanfic. Once these are done I will have more time to work on my originals. :) Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 21:_

"My back is not enjoying all this bending and lifting," Alec complained, standing up to stretch his sore muscles. "I'm not quite as nimble as I once was. All that sitting behind a desk instead of being in the field during his reign as king hadn't help.

"It's strange to me," Ragnor mused. "How mortals can change." Why the ancient warlock had agreed to help with the plants Alec had no idea but Alec quite enjoying spending time with Ragnor. He was a very interesting man to speak with.

"I haven't changed that much," Alec argued, his arms crossing over his chest. "I'm only 35." Ragnor was clearly surprised by his tone.

"Didn't mean to offend," Ragnor smiled at him. "I have no concept of how these things work. To me any physical change seems unnatural."

"It's fine," Alec sighed, as he leaned down to get back to work. "I just wish their was all this change would stop."


	21. Future Bright

It was like he could feel the ticking of the clock. Every second was one less in which to live alongside those he loved. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months. Those months were fickle, passing in some ways faster than the weeks. It surprised Alec when he realized it had been over a year since he'd stepped down as king.

In that time not too much had happened.

Alec and Magnus lived in a slightly smaller room now than when they'd been living in the King's keep, but Alec wasn't complaining. The space was still more than adequate and it wasn't like he and Magnus had to share it without anyone else. Max has had been given his own room long ago and seemed to need less and less parenting everyday. He spent most of his time with his teachers which Alec supposed was a good thing. Of course, Magnus had been right; Sarah was lovely and their Blueberry was happy. Though he didn't like it when his parents used what he referred to as his 'baby' name when his girlfriend was around, which Alec found quite adorable even if he missed calling Max their blueberry. Victor was shaping up to be a very wise leader and Alec had no regrets stepping down as king. However, he was starting to regret agreeing to help Ragnor out with the gardening. Why the ancient warlock wanted to dig around in the dirt Alec had no idea, but he always enjoyed the other man's company. Ragnor was a very interesting man to speak with.

"My back is not enjoying all this bending and lifting," Alec complained, standing up to stretch his sore muscles. "I'm not quite as nimble as I once was. All that sitting behind a desk instead of being out in the field has done me in." He laughed, stretching his arms over his head.

"It's strange to me," Ragnor mused, without looking up from the dirt. "How mortals can change."

"I haven't changed that much," Alec argued, his arms crossing over his chest. "I'm only 35." Ragnor was clearly surprised by his tone.

"Didn't mean to offend," Ragnor smiled at him. "I have no concept of how these things work. To me any physical change seems unnatural. I don't remember my childhood anymore."

"It's fine," Alec sighed, as he leaned down to get back to work. "I just wish all this change would stop." He laugh slightly at himself.

"Didn't Magnus tell you?" Ragnor asked puzzled. "I mean he's been nagging me for help ever since you stepped down as king. It's been rather annoying actually, wanting to portal here and portal there. Always unhappy with the results even when we figured it out. So ungrateful for all my help." Ragnor sighed. "Just because we weren't able to find a way for him to age doesn't mean we failed. Silly warlock. I tried to suggest he kill himself when you die," Ragnor laughed, lightly. "Just to annoy him, but Magnus didn't seem to think it was so funny. And I suppose it wasn't funny, pretty stupid actually, but why does that idiot have to be so serious all the time. I blame love. Before you he was so much more fun."

"Whoa, slow down," Alec said turning away from his task to face his friend. Alec had long considered Ragnor his good friend and knew the warlock to easily lost track of his thoughts.

"Magnus used to throw quite impressive parties, you know," Ragnor explained. "At least once a decade, any sooner and I wouldn't be up for the next one. The pixies in particular liked to play in the chandelier. I think I once woke up with them in my ears, though that might have been a dream… or a story."

"What were you and Magnus searching for?" Alec asked simply, trying to bring Ragnor's focus back.

"First Magnus wanted to age," Ragnor explained. "Then when we gave up on that search he wanted to look for a way for you not to age which was at least a little easier than an aging warlock. That, I had to confess, was one of the strangest idea my friend has ever had in all four centuries that I've known him. Including the time he decided to fly on a magic carpet. Again, I blame you, Alexander."

"And is there?" Alec asked eagerly, his heart racing, all else driven from his mind. "A way for me not to age?"

"Well, yes," Ragnor replied easily. "A rather obvious one. Did I not say that already? Magnus really should have told you weeks ago. He is a rather strange fellow that one, though I can't blame that on recent events. I'd say Magnus was always rather odd. Though that is to be expected from someone I met on a pirate ship. We never did find out where all that guano was going. Oh, well. I suppose it was no great loss to the world. I wonder if guano would help this grow. I don't seem to be much of a gardener, though I suppose..."

Alec was already running from the gardens, up to the Palace as Ragnor's voice faded. Why hadn't Magnus told him? It sounded like they'd been searching for months and yet his husband had hidden everything from him. Alec couldn't help but feel hurt. He knew how much Magnus loved him, however, doubt still crept into his heart that maybe his husband wouldn't want to be with him forever. Running past a group of young trainees being schooled by Jace and Jonathan, Alec started up the stairs. He passed maids, and cooks going about their lives before he finally reached the door and flung it open. There sat his husband, nose in a book with a cup of tea in his hand. Magnus had jumped at Alec's abrupt arrival, spilling the drink everywhere.

"Don't scare me like that, Alexander," Magnus gasped. With a wave of his hand Magnus cleaned up the mess, then set his book down. "Why the dramatic entrance, my love?" Magnus smiled, but the smile quickly faded from his face as he gazed into Alec's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't tell me," Alec gasped, short of breath. "Why go through all the trouble of finding a way for us to be together forever if you don't tell me? Do you not want me forever?"

"You know that isn't why," Magnus replied softly, standing up and walking closer.

"Do I?" Alec asked. "You accepted my proposal, married me with a smile on your face and even if I knew it only meant for as long as I shall live-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Magnus said firmly, pulling Alec close and wrapping his arms around him. "It meant the same to me as it did to you, my darling. I will be yours forever and nothing can change that. Not even your absence. We will be together always, even if only in my memory. There won't be a next time for me. There can't be another person I love as I love you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Alec asked again. His husband sighed.

"It isn't what you think," Magnus explained. "I don't know what Ragnor said but, Alec, you could die. I have no right to ask this of you when I can't offer the same."

"Look at me, Magnus," Alec whispered turning his husband to face him. "You have every right, but more than that, I want this."

"I'd rather spend one lifetime with you than-than," Magnus choked on his words. "I can't lose you, Alec."

"And that is why we have to do this," Alec replied firmly. "It was my love for you that created this new all inclusive world, our legacy. Nothing can take that away. We can try for forever now or we can spend the time we have until I am too old and frail to stand beside you."

"Even if it doesn't kill you," Magnus whispered through his tears. "It will hurt you, so much. You will be in pain, Alexander."

"It will be worth it," Alec smiled, wiping a tear from Magnus's cheek.

"Worse till," Magnus continued. "You will be marked."

"A warlock's mark?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded. "But I like your eyes." Alec lifted his hand to gently trace around his husband's eyes. "Being marked isn't so bad. Besides, Tessa doesn't have a mark. Maybe I won't either."

"Tessa has a mark," Magnus replied. "It's just hidden under her clothes and I have never met another warlock with as subtle a mark as hers. Even my just having cat's eyes is rare." Magnus gestured to his mark. "You could get bat's wings, claws, horns, a forked tongues, goat's feet, scales, gills, feathers, tails, skin and hair of any colour…"

"And what's wrong with that?" Alec counted with a smile. "Even if my skin turned orange and I grow a tail I will still be me. I will still love you."

"You having orange skin and a tail is still the best case scenario, Alexander," Magnus whispered back. "Most likely you will just be in great pain for days, then die in my arms."

"I won't die," Alec explained as if he could control such things.

"That isn't how it works. It isn't about force of will."

"Why not?" Alec argued. "How many firsts has our love already created? First openly relationship between two men. Between a warlock and a nephilim. First love to force the world to change to accept it. This isn't only about me finding a way to defeat time and be with you. How better can I complete the joining of our two peoples then by becoming one of them?"

"You don't have to do this for me, for your country, or for anyone," Magnus pleaded with him. "You aren't even the king anymore. I am sure the warlock/nephilim alliance will be fine if you remain as you are."

"I know the alliance is strong," Alec stated. "I'm doing this for me." He was done talking about this. As long as Magnus wanted him forever Alec had made up his mind.

"Alec you will never be able to hold your bow again," Magnus reminded him. "Won't be able to go on missions with your family. You won't have the Angel's blood anymore."

"I don't care," Alec said definitely. "I am doing this. If you want to stop me you will have to kill me."

"That would be wildly counterproductive," Magnus groaned. "Why don't I just lock you up instead." But Alec knew his husband well enough to recognize the defeat in his voice.

"You'd have to catch me first," Alec grinned. Quickly placed a kiss on his husband's cheek, then bolting from the room. He couldn't believe how happy he was. Smiling as he ran past his brother-in-law trying to wrangle the children and his mother trying to help. Jon and Jace or, as people had come to call them, the two J's, were still teaching basic knife skills to trainees as Alec passed them and out the Palace front door. Panting, Alec stopped in front of Ragnor.

"Why, hello, Alexander," Ragnor greeted them. "Have you returned to help me with these troublesome shrubs?"

"No, actually," Alec smiled. "I have come to tell you that I have convinced Magnus!" Speaking of his husband, Magnus made his appearance then, arriving huffing and puffing behind Alec.

"To help me with the weeds?" Ragnor asked.

"Never," Magnus remarked.

Alec sighed. "What were we just talking about before I left?" Alec asked trying to keep the sigh from his voice. The ancient warlock looked quite perplexed and didn't move for a moment as if thinking.

"We were discussing guano!" Ragnor announced. Alec covered his face with his hands.

"Maybe getting old isn't so great," Magnus scoffed. "If it means being as forgetful as him."

"Come now," Ragnor disagreed, turning to Magnus. "The chances that you live as long as me, even unaging, are very slim."

"Oh, thanks," Magnus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I feel much better now."

"You said you found a way for me to be a warlock," Alec stated trying to bring them back on topic.

"Oh, yes, quite," Ragnor said, standing up and dusting the dirt from his hands, suddenly all business. "Has Magnus explained the risks?"

"Yes," Alec said before his husband could get a word in.

"Really, Alexander, you must tell me how you bend Magnus to your will," Ragnor added. "I tried for the rational argument already and he was so stubborn. How did you get him to agree."

"I didn't agree," Magnus counted.

"I see," Ragnor mused. "That is rather confusing, I must say."

"How does it work?" Alec asked.

"Well children who are blessed get sick," Ragnor began. "If they are young and strong enough they come out of the illness as warlocks. Adults either aren't able to accept the gift or die as a result of the sickness. I could find no records of a shadowhunter ever receiving the blessing until I did a little more digging. Did you know there is a warlock who lives in the mountains who's almost as old as me." Ragnor chuckled. "He was quite enjoyable company actually. I must visit him again before the end of the century. Anyway, where was I… right so it seems my new friend once saw an adult survive the transformation. Though that warlock was killed during the trophy hunting fad a few hundred years ago so we can't ask her directly which is a shame. Those were my least favourite generation of your kind, I must say, the ones who hunted us for sport. In the end it only really hurt the younger inexperienced warlocks which greatly reduced us as a whole. Such a shame." He sighed, clearly lost in memories again.

"Ragnor," Alec encouraged.

"Oh, right," Ragnor said with a slight shake of his head. "Anyway so my theory is that this warlock woman who was blessed as an adult had help during her transformation from a warlock with specialist medical skills or perhaps more than one."

"You still haven't told me how you came to this conclusion," Magnus reminded his friend.

"Well, this woman was rumored to be the human lover of a warlock who specialized in healing," Ragnor explained. "The only person I've seen with close to his healing abilities alive today would be Catarina."

"So this warlock isn't around either?" Alec asked. "For an immortal race you sure do die a lot."

"And whose fault is that!" Ragnor snapped. His rague vanished quickly, but Alec thought he heard Ragnor mumbled, "Knife happy nephilim generation."

"The healer died shortly after his lover," Ragnor explained, once again in a normal voice. "Her warlock mark was quite beautiful. He might have died trying to get it back from the trophy hunters, though there is no proof of that."

"What was her warlock mark?" Alec asked.

"A pair of gossamer wings," Ragnor replied. "A rare mark indeed."

"Did she get this mark because she became a warlock as an adult?" Alec asked.

"Since she's the only record I could find of an adult transformation there is no way to know," Ragnor replied.

"Alright then," Alec said, taking a deep breath. "Where should we do this?"

"It's not that simple, Alec," Magnus replied. "If I can't stop you, I will at least ask you to talk to your family about it first." Alec had to admit he had a point.

The moment Alec explained his plan to Jace in the context of what if it was Clary, his best friend understood completely. Izzy's reaction surprised him. It seemed his sister has been expecting this somehow despite it being an impossibility until recently. Alec's mother cried, and clung to Alec, her arms around him. Maryse whispered in his ear all the things she would miss once he was no longer a shadowhunter, but she finished by telling him she was happy for him. Alec had expected Max to be happy, which he was, of course. What immortal child didn't want two immortal parents?

"You realize you didn't tell a single one of them that you might die," Magnus said as they left the Palace and headed to Ragnor's little workshop near the border of the old shield.

"That's because I won't die," Alec told him again. Alec guessed that his strong belief of his survival was all that was keeping Magnus from locking him up.

They walked into Ragnor's workshop, potion vials and spellbooks lay on every surface. He'd asked for this space when Alec had been in power and had received it instantly, having more than earned it. The former king lay on a wooden table, covered in a soft blanket. Magnus's hand in his, Alec listened to Ragnor talk about what would be involved. Then he waited, while Ragnor and Magnus summoned a demon. Letting the demon touch him went against all Alec's instincts. He wasn't sure what Ragnor promised the demon in return and he really didn't want to know. It could have been magic or gold, precious memories or the promise of a favour. Either way Alec trusted Ragnor enough not to ask.

As Alec started to feel sick, he noticed the light blue skin and kind smile of Catarina Loss as she entered the room. All three warlocks were chatting over him, trying to help him with the illness. Alec could feel pain in his limbs and back, bright and burning. It reminded him of the poison that had almost killed him over fifteen years ago, the day he'd met Magnus. It was as if his whole body was screaming to be free of whatever had gotten a hold of it, but Alec's mind disagreed. He didn't want to be free of it. He wanted to ride this out because he knew Magnus was waiting for him on the other side. In his delirium, Alec could hear the three of them whispering about his condition. Nothing they said alarmed him, and it was a good distract from the pain. Magnus never left his side, and Alec was sure he got through those three day only because of his husband's presence.

When Alec opened his eyes the world was wrong. His body moved so very slowly, his eyes not nearly as sharp. Turning he saw Magnus and smiled.

"Am I orange?" Alec asked. His husband didn't reply, but simply flung himself on Alec, holding him so tight Alec thought he would suffocate for sure.

"It's like a dream," Magnus whispered. "A beautiful dream happening before my eyes."

"Now I'm worried I'm orange," Alec sniggered. When Magnus pulled out of the hug Alec looked down at his hands. They were the same, though again he noticed how slowly they moved. He hadn't realized how different warlock reflexes were. Warlock. He was a warlock. Alec took a moment to process that. He closed his eyes and brought his attention to his body. What was different? He could still sense his limbs, his heart beating in his chest. Reaching up with his hands Alec checking for horns and found none. When he opened his eyes Alec he was once again surprised by the blur.

"Warlock eyes aren't very good," Alec observed. "I used to be able to read that over there." He pointed to the small print on one of Ragnor books across the room.

"Follow me," Magnus said smiling, and extending his hand. Alec took it and together they walked outside. It was a beautiful clear day, the sun high in the sky. Alec realized he was hungry, but there would be plenty of time for that later. He wanted to know where Magnus was taking him. They stopped just outside the Palace near the balcony of their room.

"See up there?" Magnus began, pointing to their balcony.

"Yeah," Alec said warily. His husband was being oddly quiet and Alec wanted to know why. Magnus waved his hand and one of Alec's shoes vanished from his feet and reappeared on their balcony.

"Now go get it," Magnus said grinning. Alec's first thought was to yell back that he had no idea how to fly and would probably need weeks of lessons with Ragnor just to float a piece of paper, but then he realized something. He had new muscles, in need of stretching. Extending those muscles Alec suddenly found himself wider.

There really wasn't any other word for it. These new limbs were long and Alec could feel the power in those tight muscles. Moving them Alec found himself suddenly in the air. He easily retrieved his shoe and floated back down to his husband.

"I have wings?" Alec asked, still rather taken aback. Magnus just smiled at him before reaching out to stroke whatever was attached to Alec's back. He turned his head and saw black feathers. It amazed him when he moved them and saw the effects before his eyes.

"Raven's wings," Magnus corrected him. "And your eyes too are more like a bird's, though they are still blue."

Leaning forward Alec kissed Magnus, pulling him close as Alec stretch his new wings. Flapping and feeling the air move to his will Alec sent them high into the air, supporting Magnus with his arms.

"I told you I wouldn't die," Alec whispered into Magnus's ear.

"And you were right as always, my love," Magnus replied, before kissing him again. Though Alec had known with perfectly clarity that he'd survive, he could see now the difference in his husband. Magnus had likely had a very stressful three days, but Alec had the rest of eternity to make it up to him.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Thank you for reading my story. Please check out my many other Malec fanfics if you enjoyed this one! And if you are interested to learn about my original story projects follow me on twitter writesalott_


End file.
